Microcosme Pokemon
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Petite suite quelques années plus tard d'Aux Confins de l'Univers. Difficile d'être la fille de deux célébrités universelles. Encore plus difficile lorsque l'on est au stade d'une adolescente. A cause de nombreux soucis personnels touchant à ses relations avec sa famille, Pygmalia décidera de partir en voyage vers un monde où il n'existe qu'une seule espèce : celle des Pokémons.
1. Chapitre 1 : Future Dresseuse en herbe

**Première partie : Une adolescente tourmentée**

**Chapitre 1 : Future dresseuse en herbe**

« T'est vraiment un blaireau dans ton genre. Tu me prends pour qui ? L'une de tes petites putes ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'as des pokémons qui semblent être balèzes que c'est le cas. Maintenant, si t'as terminé de pleurer, tu peux retourner chez ta mère. »

« Attends un peu sale garce ... Tu vas voir ce que ... »

_Un jeune homme avait lâché ses pokéballs sur le sol, courant vers une adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir, retirant le gant qui ornait sa main droite avant de décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retrouva à genoux devant elle, bafouillant en pleurant :_

« Pour ... Pourquoi tu as fait ... ça ?! Je voulais juste ... t'inviter à ... boire ... »

« Désolée mais je ne suis pas désolée. Tu crois que ça marche comment ? T'arrives comme une fleur, tu me dis « Viens, on fait un duel pokémon. Si je gagne, tu sors avec moi. » et je dois accepter comme ça ? Peut-être que les autres étaient assez cruches pour se laisser faire avec ta mignonne petite gueule mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et pour celles qui étaient trop faibles pour refuser ce duel voir perdre contre toi, elles ne valent pas mieux. Tu crois quoi ? Parce que je suis belle, tu peux m'avoir en claquant des doigts ? »

« Je ... Je ... »

« Oh et puis zut, tais-toi, tu me fatigues. T'est aussi lourd qu'un Ronflex. »

_Un coup de pied dans la figure et le jeune homme s'écroula en arrière, ne bougeant plus d'un pli tandis qu'elle observait ses quelques pokéballs. Dommage, elle n'en avait utilisé qu'une seule pour ce combat. Il fallait dire que malgré les soi-disant pokémons surpuissants qu'il avait ramenés, ça n'avait rien changé à l'issue du combat. Quand on est mauvais à la drague, on est mauvais au duel de pokémons. Quand on est mauvais au duel de pokémons, on a loupé sa vie ! Enfin peut-être pas quand même mais voilà ...  
_

« BRRRRRR ! C'est froid ! »

_Une petite cuillère à la bouche, elle l'extirpait de celle-ci, regardant le ciel bleu tout en réfléchissant. Une glace devant elle, elle la dégustait avec lenteur, prenant son temps. Quelques têtes se tournaient vers elle tandis qu'elle était assise à une table à l'extérieur d'un café. Un parapluie la protégeant du soleil, elle maintenait sa tête grâce à sa main gauche, marmonnant quelques paroles incongrues pour elle-même._

_Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, très longs même. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années en vue de la jeunesse de son visage mais elle avait aussi deux magnifiques yeux couleur rubis. Deux anneaux fermés de couleur dorés se trouvaient de chaque côté de son crâne, semblant plus servir à la décoration qu'à sa coiffure. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable chez elle, c'était bel et bien ses longs collants noirs qui lui allaient ... jusqu'au sommet de ses fesses, les cachant en même temps bien qu'on apercevait une culotte sous les collants. Dans le fond, cela ressemblait peut-être plus à un legging ? Bien que très moulant dans ce cas précis. Elle avait aussi une jupe très courte de couleur bleu avec de la dentelle blanche au bout ainsi qu'un haut de même couleur. Quelques formes constituaient sa poitrine, celle-ci n'étant nullement sujette à la moquerie, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Mais ces regards n'étaient pas uniquement par rapport à sa tenue, loin de là même._

« Dites ... Ca ne serait pas Pygmalia ? Elle commence à se faire un nom à Daiban, la petite. » _murmura une personne parmi un groupe composé d'une dizaine de jeunes adultes._

_Elle se déplaça faiblement, prenant une pause tout simplement songeuse, le regard dirigé vers l'horizon sans pour autant déplacer ses yeux vers le groupe. Elle savait qu'elle était observée, pourquoi le nier ? Ils pouvaient prendre des photos d'elle. De toute façon, ils n'allaient sûrement plus retrouver leurs appareils quelques minutes plus tard. Car elle avait des pouvoirs magiques ! Et oui ... Elle était capable de faire disparaître les objets comme elle le désirait ... Ou presque ... Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas un souci. _

_Lentement, une pokéball s'ouvrait, un petit Mimigal en sortant, crachant de nombreux filets de toile sur les appareils photo dirigés vers elle. Aussitôt, les objets volaient dans les airs avant de se retrouver projetés contre un mur, éclatant en morceaux. Elle eut un faible sourire, terminant sa glace avant de se lever, payant l'addition. Elle eut un petit haussement de sourcils en voyant le numéro qui était à la fin de l'addition. Sans même y prêter plus d'attention, elle quitta le café, demandant à son Mimigal de la suivre._

_Si seulement c'était uniquement cela qui faisait qu'elle était connue ... Le fait qu'elle était une dresseuse pokémon ... Mais non ... Il y avait autre chose ... Autre chose de bien plus singulier ... Être une excellente dresseur pokémon ne la rendait pas unique en soi. Ce qui la rendait unique était ça ... Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique. Une boutique de vêtements cousus sur mesure ... Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, une voix l'interpellant aussitôt :_

« Pygmalia ? Tu es déjà rentrée de ton petit voyage pokémon ? »

« Le tournoi s'est déroulé plus rapidement que prévu. Il fallait dire que les combats ne duraient pas très longtemps avec moi. Tu peux juste éviter de faire cela, Héméra. Je suis imperméable à ce genre de choses, ça me perturbe vraiment. »

« Désolée, Pygmalia. C'est la force de l'habitude. Comme je suis seule à m'occuper de la boutique la majorité du temps, il vaut mieux que je reste sur mes gardes. »

_Une créature fit son apparition devant elle, l'adolescente lui souriant en la remarquant. La Gardevoir avait des cheveux argentés, deux yeux dorés mais avait troqué son habituelle robe blanche qui correspondait à la parure habituelle pour une robe rouge qui lui allait tout aussi bien. Et pour cause ... Les habits de l'adolescente comme la robe de la Gardevoir avaient été crées par une seule et unique personne : Ermaga. Et non pas avec n'importe quelle soie ... Une soie spéciale ... Vraiment très spéciale ... Puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Midélia. Dès que Pygmalia remarqua la Gardevoir, elle murmura :_

« Et bien, mademoiselle Héméra. Vous êtes vraiment à croquer. Je suis sûre que bon nombre de pokémons aimeraient vous avoir comme compagne. »

« Pygmalia, arrête tes idioties. » _dit la Gardevoir en lui donnant un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne du dos de sa paume._ « Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas quand tu commences à imiter ton père ...Surtout pour dire ce genre d'âneries. »

« Aie ... Ca fait mal, Héméra. Je blaguais, je blaguais. C'est impossible qu'un pokémon soit attiré par une Gardevoir aussi violente que ... Non ! Héméra ! Je rigolais encore ! »

« Grrrr ... Bon, je vais accueillir les vrais clients si cela ne te dérange pas, Pygmalia. » _répondit la Gardevoir, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Pygmalia se rapprochait d'elle._

« Dis, tu m'en veux, Héméra ? Tu m'en veux beaucoup, Héméra ? Vraiment beaucoup ? Enormément beaucoup ? »_ demanda l'adolescente aux yeux rubis, passant sa tête à gauche puis à droite de la Gardevoir, celle-ci fermant ses yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Pour toute réponse, elle lui dit :_

« Le comportement héréditaire devrait être interdit par une loi universelle. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? AH NON ! HEM ... »

_Elle retomba sur ses fesses sur un lit. Le lit qui composait l'un des rares meubles de sa propre chambre. Elle poussa un profond soupir, s'écroulant sur celui-ci avant de déposer d'une main ses pokéballs sur le bord du lit. Pfff ... Fatiguée ... Le voyage l'avait profondément épuisée ... Difficile ... pour elle ... Elle n'était pas la fille de n'importe qui._

_Avec lenteur, elle tourna son visage vers la droite, prenant un cadre. A l'intérieur, une photo représentait une Gardevoir déjà affublée d'une belle robe rouge mais aussi une Migalos noire plus grande qu'une jeune fille âgée de six ans. Celle-ci était en fait entre la tête et l'abdomen de la créature, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, la maintenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blancs. Opposée par rapport à la position de la Migalos, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds en queue-de-cheval se tenait là. Impossible de ne pas les connaître lorsque l'on vivait dans l'actualité ... Ces deux personnes étaient Samus et Orion Astrum ... Ses deux parents. Elle reposa le cadre, l'abaissant pour cacher la photo. Elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant. Ses deux parents ... Pff !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La vie de tous les jours

**Chapitre 2 : La vie de tous les jours**

« Pygmalia ! Il est l'heure de te lever ! Allez ! Il est déjà sept heures du matin ! » _cria une voix à travers la porte, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs grognant :_

« C'est trop tôt, Héméraaaaaaa ! Je suis en repos là ! »

« Pas de repos pour toi ! Je te laisse cinq minutes et je veux te voir dans la douche ! »

« Même pas en rêve. » _marmonna Pygmalia en fronçant les sourcils, se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller. Vraiment, Héméra était chiante ... très chiante quand elle voulait. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de s'occuper d'elle ! Elle pouvait très bien s'en passer hein ? Enfin ... Elle aurait aimé penser ça mais ce n'était pas la vérité ... Héméra ... était son unique famille à ses yeux ... La seule personne qui lui accordait un tout petit peu d'importance._

_Elle se retrouva subitement en sous-vêtements sous la douche, celle-ci s'activant comme par magie alors qu'elle se mettait à hurler de surprise et de colère. Elle s'écria avec rage :_

« HEMERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'allais me lever ! Je te le promets ! »

« Des promesses à la Orion. Toujours dites, jamais tenues ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, jeune fille. » _répondit la Gardevoir par la pensée alors que Pygmalia se déshabillait, commençant à se nettoyer. Pfff ... C'était vraiment fatiguant de ne pas être prise en confiance. Il fallait dire qu'elle méritait aussi une telle situation. La Gardevoir était gentille, beaucoup trop gentille avec elle et donc elle en profitait énormément._

_Une demi-heure après, elle était sortie, correctement habillée car Héméra avait déjà préparé des vêtements pour elle. Les mêmes que ceux d'habitude, mais correctement pliés, repassés et ... Ah ... Bon ... Elle s'installa à une table, commençant à manger tranquillement tandis qu'Héméra lui servait le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait laissé ses pokémons dans sa chambre pour qu'ils mangent tandis que seul un petit Mimigal était à côté d'elle, une gamelle posée devant lui. Il mangeait avec appétit, un peu comme l'adolescente._

« Pygmalia ... Tu veux travailler avec moi aujourd'hui ? Avant que tu ne repartes ? »

« Je ne serai pas partie avant quelques jours ... Au minimum une semaine ... Et je viens de rentrer hier ... Donc je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour ... »

« Comme tu le désires, je ne vais pas te forcer. » _répondit Héméra avant même qu'elle ne finisse de parler. L'adolescente reprit aussitôt, une biscotte à moitié enfoncée dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne tombe de celle-ci :_

« Je veux bien travailler avec toi, Héméra ! Je vais faire la caisse de la boutique ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Pygmalia. Cela est une aide très appréciable de ta part. »

_La Gardevoir eut un léger rire, Pygmalia rougissant faiblement. Pfff ... Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté par la pokémon ! Elle avait profité de sa faiblesse émotive pour lui faire dire cela. Pour toute réponse, Pygmalia tira la langue d'un air boudeur, une biscotte s'enfonçant dans sa bouche, les yeux dorés tournés vers elle. C'était chiant de se battre contre une pokémon psychique ! Elle perdait à chaque fois contre elle !_

_Deux heures plus tard, elle accueillait les clients et clientes de toutes espèces, humaine ou extraterrestre, les conseillant, les guidant, récupérant leurs articles avant de les faire passer en caisse. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, prête à rendre service._

_Quand la journée était terminée, le soleil allait déjà se coucher ou presque. Il fallait dire que les saisons n'étaient pas forcément les mêmes sur Daiban que sur Terra mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle n'avait jamais été sur Terra, planète d'origine de son père. Et encore moins sur la planète d'origine de sa mère. La cause ? Elle avait explosé. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pfff ..._

« Tu as bien travaillé, Pygmalia. As-tu envie de quelque chose ce soir pour dîner ? »

« Tout ce que tu fais est très bon, Héméra. » _répondit l'adolescente, épuisée._

« Aucune trace de mensonge dans tes paroles. Je te remercie pour ce chaleureux compliment, Pygmalia. Pour la peine, je vais te faire ce que tu préfères. »

_L'adolescente rigola légèrement, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête tandis que la Gardevoir la téléportait pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Encore une fois ... Lorsqu'elle était là, c'était souvent la même chose. Rien ne changeait ... Rien du tout même. La Gardevoir se téléporta quelques minutes après, immobile et debout devant le lit._

« Pygmalia ... Tu sais ... Au sujet d'Orion et de Samus ... Tes deux parents ... »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, rien savoir à leur sujet, s'il te plaît, Héméra. »

« Comme tu le désires ... Mais sache quand même que ... »

_Elle se tourna sur le côté, faisant semblant d'ignorer la Gardevoir qui s'arrêta de parler. Ca ne servait à rien de dialoguer avec elle à ce sujet ... Rien du tout. La Gardevoir soupira avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Le repas sera prêt dans environ une quinzaine de minutes. Est-ce que tu veux descendre, Pygmalia ? Ou préfères-tu manger seule ? »

« Je veux manger avec toi, Héméra. Pour éviter que tu ne sois seule. »

« Je ne suis jamais seule, Pygmalia. Loin de là ... Je l'étais auparavant mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis des années ... » _répondit Héméra, ouvrant la porte comme le ferait une personne normale tandis que l'adolescente se relevait pour la suivre._

« C'est toujours aussi bon, Héméra. Tu es vraiment trop douée dans la cuisine. Tu devrais m'apprendre un jour car bon ... Moi ... Quand je tente de préparer quelque chose à mes pokémons ou à moi-même, ben ... C'est vraiment difficile. »

« Bien entendu que je t'apprendrai. On commencera demain par les bases. Mais tu aurais dû me demander bien plus tôt. C'est un peu tardif ... Enfin, tu n'as que quinze ans donc cela n'est pas si gênant que ça. Termine donc de manger, vas te laver et fais ce que tu veux pour le reste de la soirée. Je vais faire un dernier tour dans la boutique pour vérifier l'inventaire. »

_D'accord ... Elle finissait son assiette, signalant qu'elle allait faire la vaisselle. La Gardevoir comme l'adolescente savait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important entre elles. Quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être présent ... Mais ... Cela était quelque chose de tabou pour Pygmalia. Elle refusait l'idée même que l'on en parle. Et pourtant ... Il le fallait ... Alors que l'adolescente allait se coucher, Héméra était apparue. Ironiquement, Pygmalia murmura :_

« Tu vas me raconter une histoire ? Comme quand j'étais petite ? »

« Je pense que tu as passé l'âge de croire à ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand tu parlais ... d'eux ... On pouvait se demander si c'était vrai ... mais c'était toujours le cas en fait. Mais bon ... Non ... En fait, non, je n'ai même pas envie d'en parler. »

« Pygmalia ... Il faudra bien qu'on en reparle ... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je m'en fiche ... Tu me répètes à chaque fois la même chose quand je reviens ... Et je te répondrai toujours de la même façon. »

« Bonne nuit alors, Pygmalia. »_ répondit la Gardevoir alors que les lumières s'éteignaient, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Héméra s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre avant que la voix de Pygmalia ne se fasse entendre :_

« Héméra ... Dis ... Tu peux quand même rester un peu avec moi s'il te plaît ? »

_Invisible dans le soir, Héméra fit un petit sourire. Elle s'en doutait ... Elle était capable de lire dans le cœur de l'adolescente à la base. Sans un mot, elle revint auprès de Pygmalia, lui prenant sa main dans la sienne tandis que celle-ci fermait les yeux._

_Il fallut moins d'un quart d'heure à l'adolescente pour que celle-ci s'endorme paisiblement, comme soulagée d'avoir eut une présence à côté d'elle. Héméra détourna le regard, marmonnant quelques paroles incongrues mais nullement à elle ou à l'adolescente.  
_

_Elle se téléporta, se dirigeant vers une autre chambre. Oh bien entendu, elle avait la sienne mais ce n'était pas celle où elle se trouvait. Non ... C'était une chambre qui aurait pris la poussière pendant des semaines si elle ne s'en était pas occupée._

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais pourtant que le message était bien passé ... Mais visiblement, il faut quelque chose de dramatique pour que vous vous rameniez. » _dit-elle dans la pièce vide, s'adressant à un cadre posé sur une table de chevet._

_Elle devait rester calme en toutes circonstances mais il y avait des moments où elle était en colère ... Vraiment en colère ... Et il fallait dire que c'était rare qu'elle le soit depuis des années ... Elle ne le montrait pas envers l'adolescente car elle ne méritait pas cela._

_Elle se retenait de se mettre en colère contre eux ... Ses deux personnes dans le cadre. C'était eux les responsables de cette situation. C'était eux qui avaient rendu Pygmalia de la sorte. Des fois, elle avait envie tout simplement de les briser. Elle n'aimait pas voir Pygmalia ainsi._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une publicité alléchante

**Chapitre 3 : Une publicité alléchante**

« Hum ... Héméra ... Je peux partir me promener aujourd'hui si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas mangé ton petit-déjeuner, Pygmalia. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps. » _dit Héméra alors que l'adolescente reposait la cuillère dans son bol, détournant le regard. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé hier. Pfff ... Elle devait avoir honte de ... _« Pygmalia, il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir une présence chaleureuse auprès de soi. »

« Héméra ! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées s'il te plaît ! C'est carrément déplacé ! Ca ne se fait pas ! J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité quoi ! »

« Quand les sentiments sont trop forts, il est si facile pour moi de les lire. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Pygmalia. Mais oui ... Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir les occupations d'une adolescente normale. »

« Arrête de parler comme ça, c'est toi qui n'est pas normale quand tu parles comme ça. Non mais ... Je sais quand même me débrouiller toute seule hein ? Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre ! »_ répliqua l'adolescente en faisant une petite mine boudeuse._

« La dernière fois qu'Orion m'a dit cela, je l'ai plaqué contre un mur pendant deux heures pour lui rappeler quelques bons souvenirs à sa mémoire. »

« ... ... Je préfère ne rien savoir et ne pas obtenir plus de détails à ce sujet. » _murmura Pygmalia avant de s'essuyer la bouche, se levant de sa chaise._

« Tu as besoin d'argent de poche, Pygmalia ? Peut-être pour faire quelques boutiques ? » _demanda Héméra tout en téléportant de l'argent de la caisse._

« Avec ce que je gagne dans les tournois, ce n'est pas un problème mais merci quand même, Héméra. C'est gentil de ta part. »

_L'adolescente quitta la pièce puis la boutique, faisant apparaître son Mimigal avant de se mettre en route. Elle s'était octroyée une semaine avant de repartir à nouveau, elle devait alors chercher un endroit où participer à un tournoi. Il fallait dire que depuis des années, les tournois pullulaient à gauche et à droite de l'univers._

_Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant ... Mais elle recherchait quelque chose de plus intense, de plus fort ... Ce n'était pas facile à décrire mais dès qu'elle le trouverait alors ... Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans ce cas précis ? Elle n'y avait pas réellement réfléchit mais qu'importe ... Plusieurs fois, elle fut draguée ouvertement par des adolescents ou de jeunes adultes, plusieurs fois, elle les ignorait._

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquilles ? Vous me fatiguez, les gars. »

_Elle avait dit cela sur un ton las, plus que las même. Elle en avait marre de les écouter, de les entendre, de les voir. Elle était là pour se promener, pas pour se faire draguer. Elle s'installa à une table d'un café, commandant une glace comme à son habitude avant d'observer les écrans installés sur les bâtiments autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'à partir de là, elle trouverait le futur endroit où elle allait se promener ? Ou participer ?_

_... ... ... Une bonne heure était passée et sa glace était terminée. Elle tapotait de sa cuillère contre le verre, sa tête maintenue sur la table grâce à son coude. Sincèrement ... Rien ne se passait et cela était d'un ennui mortel. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ennuyant ! Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour que quelque chose de spécial se déroule dans sa vie._

« C'est à peine si ils s'intéressent à moi alors bon ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus se préoccuperait de moi ? Même si ... Héméra m'a dit que Papa l'avait sauvée ... J'ai du mal à y croire. Comme si ... Mes parents pouvaient réellement être ceux qu'Héméra me présentent. S'ils sont capables de sauver l'univers ... alors pourquoi ils ne s'occupent pas de moi ? »

_Hein ? Qui allait lui répondre ? Personne ! PERSONNE ! Sa consommation était déjà payée, elle demanda à son Mimigal de la suivre. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait partir ?! Où ?! Elle ne voulait pas rester sur Daiban ! Pourquoi rester ici alors que ses parents étaient toujours en vadrouille hein ? Pourquoi ? C'était complètement ... stupide ... que d'espérer quelque chose d'eux. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Ca ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir, à rien du tout._

_Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements, pestant contre elle-même en détournant le regard. Les habits qu'elle avait étaient largement suffisants. Ces habits ... étaient spéciaux ... Ils prenaient la forme qu'elle avait au fil des années ... Oui ... Ces fils étaient là grâce à Midélia. La Migalos avait été la créatrice de cette soie si spéciale et surtout à l'origine de la boutique de couture. _

« Midélia ... Ah ... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, petit Malgan ? »

« Mimigal ! Mimi ... Mimigal ! » _cria la petite araignée verte, ses yeux étant rubis comme le furent ceux de sa mère. Il était vraiment craquant selon les termes de l'adolescente, phrase qui faisait rarement l'unanimité parmi les dresseurs de pokémon. Il fallait dire que les insectes n'étaient guère réellement très appréciés, que cela soit sur Terra ou ailleurs. Trop faibles, trop moches, etc ... Mais elle, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle s'occupait du Mimigal qui était son premier pokémon. Chose qui lui semblait normale._

_Bon ... Maintenant, après sa glace, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et elle avait même déjeuner dans un restaurant de base pour se ressourcer. Là, elle était au beau milieu de l'après-midi et elle trouvait cela effarant qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre à ses idées. Quoi faire ?! Elle n'allait quand même pas prendre le premier tournoi venu non ?!_

_Il en était hors de question ! Puisque les écrans télévisés ne lui permettaient pas de trouver son bonheur, elle allait se rendre tout simplement dans une librairie. Là-bas, elle allait bien mettre la main sur quelque chose d'intéressant non ?_

_Non ... C'était même le contraire ... Ca ne parlait que de ses victoires, des petits prodiges des dresseurs pokémon, de l'architecture, l'histoire, toutes ces choses ... Bref, des choses qui étaient sans importance à ses yeux ! Elle allait commencer à s'énerver comme son père ! Et s'énerver comme son père, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose ! Héméra l'avait prévenue : Son père commençait à être odieux, ironique, mauvais ... Ses mots pouvaient être aussi violents que des coups de poing. Brrr ... Rien que d'y penser ... Car oui ... Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père se mettre en colère ... Et puis bon, ça ne la tentait pas plus que ça. Comme si ça pouvait lui servir à quelque chose de voir son père énervé hein ? Sincèrement ? Un peu de sérieux ... Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait jamais ... Comme sa mère._

« Le Microcosme Pokémon est une nouvelle planète crée il y a de cela dix ans. Après des années de préparation, elle est enfin ouverte au public. Un vaste monde où seuls les pokémons vivent. Un endroit singulier, coupé en plusieurs zones où chaque type de pokémon peut vivre en harmonie. Aucune activité humaine ou d'une autre race n'est présente sur cette planète. Venez et logez une semaine au Microcosme Pokémon. Des réductions sont faites pour sa grande ouverture dans trois jours ! »

_... ... ... ... ... L'illumination sur l'écran ! Le Microcosme Pokémon ?! Elle était au courant de sa création puisqu'en tant que dresseuse reconnue, elle se tenait informée de l'actualité pokémon. Elle trouvait cela merveilleux. Un monde remplit uniquement de pokémons ! Bien entendu, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il y avait quand même des petites zones où les humains étaient installés pour surveiller tout cela._

« C'est décidé ! Je sais où je vais pour la semaine prochaine ! »

_Elle ordonna à son Mimigal de la suivre alors qu'elle courait à toute allure, ne se préoccupant pas de la vue qu'elle donnait avec ses leggings et sa jupe trop courte de couleur bleue. Elle revint vers la boutique de couture, s'écriant :_

« Héméra ! Héméra ! Je sais où je dois partir ! OUPS ... Bonjour, mademoiselle. »

« ... ... ... Pygmalia. Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre les bonnes conduites. »

_La Gardevoir se massait le front comme pour se dire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas possible. La cliente, une extraterrestre à la peau écailleuse mais plutôt jeune adulte hocha la tête en souriant à Pygmalia. Celle-ci regarda les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis avant de s'enfoncer dans la boutique, revenant avec d'autres tenues. Elle les montra à l'extraterrestre, signalant que cela allait bien au niveau des couleurs qui se mariaient entre elles ou alors avec sa peau ou son corps. Héméra laissa faire l'adolescente et dix minutes plus tard, alors que la cliente était partie, satisfaite et avec encore plus de vêtements prévus, elle dit :_

« Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te calmer et tout me raconter, Pygmalia. »

« Je sais où je vais aller ... Ca vient d'ouvrir ! C'est le Microcosme Pokémon. »

« Hum ? J'en ai entendu parler ... C'est vrai ... Mais tu sais bien que les prix sont assez ... importants non ? Du moins, ceux qui étaient prévus au départ. »

« Justement ... Pour la semaine d'inauguration, ça sera bien moins cher. Et puis, je suis un peu connue alors je vais utiliser ma célébrité pour faire que ça soit encore moins cher voir gratuit ! Je suis sûre que j'en suis capable ! »

« Voilà un pan de ta véritable personnalité, Pygmalia. Contrairement à tes parents, tu sembles ne pas hésiter à utiliser ta célébrité. Cela me fait un peu penser à Oria en un sens. Ah ... Oria ... Dire que je pensais qu'elle allait finir vieille fille ... »

« Mais maintenant ... Elle a un enfant de six ans ! Et elle n'est plus mannequin ... Mais bon ... Elle est quand même devenue actrice ensuite ... Mais elle semble heureuse avec cet homme ... Tiens ... Héméra, tu n'as jamais trouvé cela bizarre que cet homme ressemble à Papa ? »

« ... ... ... Jamais remarqué. » _répliqua Héméra, soudainement bien distante par rapport aux dires de Pygmalia, celle-ci ne comprenant pas une telle réplique. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant pour les détails ... Et c'était normal ... Elle n'était qu'une adolescente._

« Donc ... Bon ... Voilà, je sais où partir ! C'est dans trois jours ! Je vais déjà préparer une partie de mes bagages ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop long ! »

« Non mais attends donc un peu la fin de la journée et je t'aiderai. Tu es vraiment pressée ... Un peu de patience n'a jamais tué personne que je sache. »

_Bon ... D'accord, elle allait être patiente. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait découvert un but, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter d'aussitôt. Elle fit un grand sourire, s'enfonçant dans le magasin pour passer dans l'appartement où elle vivait avec Héméra. Elle avait déjà ouvert son placard, commençant à envoyer des vêtements les uns après les autres par-dessus sa tête pour qu'ils atterrissant dans une modeste valise de petite taille. Elle n'allait pas prendre grand-chose !_

_Enfin ... C'était ce qu'elle c'était dit ... Mais dans le fond, la petite valise avait été remplie ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Dans ce dernier, elle avait mis ses pokéballs ainsi que les choses les plus importantes. Elle allait être prête, fin prête même ! Il suffisait juste de passer un coup de fil, de signaler qu'elle voulait une place et ensuite ... A elle, cette semaine au Microcosme Pokémon ! Cela allait lui faire du bien ... Elle avait besoin de sortir._


	4. Chapitre 4 : ERVLMP

**Chapitre 4 : En route vers le Microcosme Pokémon**

« Alors ... Nourriture pour le voyage ? »

« J'ai de quoi tenir une semaine ! »_ répondit l'adolescente après les propos d'Héméra, celle-ci ayant un bloc-notes dans les mains ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Elle barra une ligne tandis que Pygmalia regardait son sac ouvert._

« Et la boisson ? En as-tu ? Pour arriver jusqu'au Microcosme Pokémon, tu dois t'abreuver plusieurs fois durant le voyage. » _reprit Héméra alors que l'adolescente présentait trois bouteilles dans son sac, ne les sortant pas de ce dernier._

« C'est encore prêt ! C'est bon, Héméra. Tu sais, je compte revenir hein ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire hein ? Je ne vais pas partir à l'autre bout de l'univers non plus. »

« Oui mais non ... Vêtements chauds ? Car on ne sait pas quelle température se trouve là-bas. » _répliqua aussitôt la Gardevoir alors que Pygmalia rigolait._

« J'ai ... J'ai ... Et j'ai ! » _dit-elle en récupérant le bloc-notes, barrant toutes les lignes écrites dessus. Elle vint enlacer subitement la Gardevoir, celle-ci paraissant surprise d'une telle réaction de la part de l'adolescente. _« Tout est bon, Héméra. Je te le promets. Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises et rien de dramatique ne va arriver. »

« ... ... Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution. Je veux être sûre que tout se passera très bien. Tu as aussi un moyen pour co ... »

« Muniquer avec toi ? Bien entendu ! Ne t'en fait pas, moi, contrairement à eux, je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Tu t'occuperas de la boutique comme d'habitude ? »

_... ... ... ... ... Bon ... D'accord, elle était parfaitement d'accord avec l'adolescente. Elle ne pouvait rien à ce sujet. Mais elle avait quand même peu confiance ... Elle le reconnaissait. Elle arrêta l'étreinte de l'adolescente, la retirant de ses bras avant de lui tapoter doucement le crâne. Heureusement qu'elle était là ... car si elle devait compter sur eux ..._

« Quand est-ce que le vaisseau part ? »

« D'ici sept heures environ. Le voyage va prendre une journée, Héméra. » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs alors que la Gardevoir disait :_

« Donc ... Tu as largement le temps de quoi manger. Je te téléporterai là-bas et je te regarderai partir. Je vais fermer la boutique pour la journée. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! » _répliqua Pygmalia, détournant la tête d'un air gêné._

« Et tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser partir seule ? Sans même te dire un Au revoir ? Tu me connais très mal ... »

_L'adolescente hocha la tête. C'était bête ... Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Héméra faisait par ce geste ... Pfff ... Et elle ne pouvait ... pas lui en vouloir. Allez ... Il fallait terminer de préparer les affaires car dans quelques heures, elle était partie._

_Et voilà ... Six heures plus tard, elle avait été téléportée en avance dans le spatioport et elles avaient déjà trouvé le vaisseau qu'elle allait prendre. Héméra remarqua qu'ils étaient peu mais surtout beaucoup de personnes fortunées d'après leurs parures. Enfin ... Elle n'appréciait pas de la savoir entourée de la sorte._

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me serrer ainsi, Héméra ? Je sais bien que les Gardevoirs sont affectueuses mais quand même ... »

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Oups ! Désolée, Pygmalia. Un mauvais réflexe. »

_Mauvais réflexe que de vouloir la protéger ? L'adolescente rigola légèrement aux paroles de la Gardevoir. Ce n'était pas du tout un mauvais réflexe, loin de là même. Mais l'heure était au départ et il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle s'approcha des hôtesses de l'espace, celles-ci demandant son nom avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Héméra._

« Allez au revoir, Héméra ! Dommage que tu sois la pokémon de mon père ! Sinon, je t'aurai pris avec moi ! » _dit-elle dans un grand sourire alors que la Gardevoir semblait surprise._

« Petite idiote ... Tu sais bien que si je t'accompagne, la boutique ne tournera pas. Mais ... C'était une gentille proposition de ta part. Je pense la noter pour la prochaine fois. On laissera la boutique à ces deux imbéciles. »

_Pygmalia émit un grand rire en écoutant les paroles d'Héméra, hochant la tête positivement. Bien entendu ! Héméra avec elle, elle était sûre et certaine de n'avoir aucun problème contre quiconque ! Et puis bon ... Héméra ... était un peu comme sa gardienne, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin ... Non ... Héméra était plus que ça pour elle._

« Je reviens dans dix jours, Héméra ! Tu m'attendras hein ?! » _cria t-elle alors que les hôtesses lui demandaient de bien vouloir les suivre et de se calmer._

« Bien entendu ... Je serais là pour t'accueillir, Pygmalia. »

_Cela n'avait pas été prononcé mais ancré dans sa tête ... Un message télépathique de la Gardevoir qui restait immobile, regardant le vaisseau qui partait peu à peu du Spatioport avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans la voûte céleste._

« ... ... Qu'Arceus te protège, Pygmalia ... Qu'Arceus te protège. »

_Elle ne pouvait dire que cela pour la bénédiction de Pygmalia. Elle se téléporta, décidant de retourner à la boutique. Des parents indignes ... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela au tout début ... après tout ce qui s'était passé ... En les côtoyant ... Mais c'était la vérité ... Un constat ... Un constat effroyable mais c'était la réalité de la chose ! Une réalité qu'elle-même ne supportait pas ! Comment aurait-elle pu le supporter ? Elle était le pokémon Etreinte, mais aussi Sentiments et Emotions. Nier ce genre de choses, se voila face à ce sujet, cela ne lui correspondait pas ! Et de toute façon, elle n'accepterait pas ... Cette pauvre enfant ... A cause de ses parents, elle avait vécu une existence difficile._

_Voilà ! Elle était enfin partie ! Elle était dans le vaisseau, celui-ci se trouvant dans l'espace alors qu'elle s'était endormi la majeure partie de son visage. Heureusement, elle avait eut à payer moins cher que prévu à cause de sa célébrité. Maintenant, elle avait laissé son Mimigal sortir de sa pokéball, le gardant sur ses genoux pour le caresser. Vraiment ... Ah ... Elle avait pris ses quelques pokémons avec elle. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir eux aussi ?_

« Vous pouvez voir au loin le Microcosme Pokémon. »

_Une hôtesse avait signalé cela en désignant la droite du vaisseau. Pygmalia tourna sa tête vers le hublot, regardant donc ce si merveilleux Microcosme Pokémon. Une planète assez petite ... Comme un point dans l'espace ... Un rapide coup d'œil sur la brochure et elle put lire qu'elle faisait environ cinq cent kilomètres de diamètre. C'était une taille plutôt impressionnante quand on y réfléchissait mais rien à voir avec les autres planètes qu'elle avait visitées. Elle pouvait voir que tout cela ressemblait juste à un gigantesque dôme d'après l'épaisse plaque de verre entourant complètement la planète. Stupéfiant ... Ca l'était ... Elle devait l'avouer ... Mais ils étaient encore bien loin de la sphère._

_Et puis bon ... Elle n'avait pas les pensées tournées vers cette planète. Elle n'aimait pas ... laisser Héméra seule ... Enfin ... Elle avait l'habitude mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. La Gardevoir avait toujours été là pour elle depuis des années ... contrairement à eux deux. Elle ferma les yeux, ne s'endormant pas mais cherchant quand même à ne plus y réfléchir. Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, l'hôtesse venait la secouer avec douceur, lui disant :_

« Mademoiselle ... Nous sommes arrivés ... Le comité d'accueil attend les premiers arrivants. Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Déjà arrivée ? Ca ne va pas ? »

_L'hôtesse lui désigna ses yeux alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas avant de passer une main dessus. Hein ? Elle pleurait ? Pourquoi ça ? Elle signala que ce n'était pas si important que ça. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle remarquait que tous étaient déjà là ... Ah ... Ils étaient en retard à cause d'elle ? C'était bête ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait réagit comme ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas ... Mais elle avait pensé à eux ... puis à Héméra._

« Si vous êtes tous présents, nous allons pouvoir vous emmener directement au lieu où vous logerez tous habituellement pendant cette semaine. Vous aurez la possibilité de dormir ailleurs au cas où vous voudriez visiter une partie du Microcosme Pokémon mais nous parlerons de cela en temps et en heure. Gélator, je te laisse les conduire. » _dit un scientifique._

« D'accord, Père. Mais qu'est-ce que ... Pygmalia ? »

« Gélator ? » _dit-elle en même temps qu'un jeune homme s'approchait d'elle._

_Lui aussi était dans une blouse de scientifique. Il devait avoir dix-huit ans au grand maximum, était muni de lunettes peu épaisses devant des yeux verts. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, il devait mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix, donc au moins une bonne quarantaine de plus qu'elle. Mais bon ... Elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, elle n'avait pas fini de grandir. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle de le revoir. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Plusieurs mois non ? C'était bizarre ... mais aussi normal de le voir ici ... lui._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Surprenantes retrouvailles

**Seconde partie : Un monde rempli de pokémons **

**Chapitre 5 : Surprenantes retrouvailles**

«Hum ... Mais voilà donc la petite Pygmalia ... Celle dont mon fils n'arrête pas de parler. » _répondit le même scientifique qui avait pris la parole au début. Gélator rougit violemment, bafouillant à son père d'une voix plus que troublée :_

« Je ne parle pas tant que ça d'elle non plus ! C'est juste que je la connais depuis quelques années et donc, je suis sa progression en tant que dresseuse ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire non plus hein ? »

« Tiens donc ... Tu parles de moi à tes parents ? Et en termes élogieux, j'espère. » _répondit Pygmalia en s'approchant de Gélator, la surprise passée. Pour toute réponse, une autre scientifique s'approcha de Gélator, posant une main sur son épaule en disant :_

« Nullement ... Il n'a dit que de bonnes choses à ton égard. Il n'a jamais vu une fille aussi douée que toi et pourtant, il faut dire qu'il s'y connaissait en combat pokémon. »

_... ... ... L'adolescente fronça les sourcils en regardant longuement Gélator. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en reculant, déglutissant. Il retira ses lunettes, laissant paraître ses yeux verts avant de chercher à les nettoyer avec un mouchoir pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Ses parents ... parlaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop même ..._

« Oh ... Ne vous en faites pas, madame ... Je m'en rappelle parfaitement de ses prouesses en tant que combat pokémon, n'est-ce pas Gélator ? »

« ... ... Oui ... Oui ... Pygmalia. Enfin bon ... Euh ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle paraissait outrée de la question._

« Non mais dis tout de suite que tu ne veux même pas me voir ici, je peux partir si tu veux hein ?! »_ s'écria t-elle avec un peu d'énervement avant de reprendre : _»J'ai le droit d'être ici, c'est bien clair, Gélator ? Même si cela ne te plaît pas forcément, j'ai payé ma place. »

« Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Pygmalia. Pas du tout même ! S'il te plaît, ne modifie pas mes paroles. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis étonné de te voir ici ... Enfin, spécialement dans le Microcosme Pokémon. Je pensais que tu étais partie vers un autre tournoi pokémon comme à ton habitude après ta victoire. »

« Joliment rattrapé fiston. Il faut toujours flatter celle que l'on veut conquérir pour attirer ses faveurs. » _dit le père de Gélator, le jeune homme rougissant violemment. Pygmalia pencha sa tête sur le côté pour observer le scientifique et sa femme, demandant à Gélator :_

« Dis ... Tes parents ... Ils parlent toujours de cette façon ? C'est carrément bizarre. »

« Ils sont juste complètement stupides. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel ? » _dit le jeune homme, essayant par là de se faire pardonner sa maladresse tandis que l'adolescente le regardait comme pour l'étudier avant de dire :_

« Je suis d'accord mais si tu regardes sous ma jupe comme t'en as pris l'habitude, je te promet que je me suis améliorée dans mes frappes au pied. Tu risquerais de garder des marques à vie ! Je pense que le message est très bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? On est d'accord, toi et moi ? »

_... ... ... Il se donna une petite claque sur le front en annonçant que oui avant de sortir une pokéball de sa veste. Il fit apparaître un Galopa, invitant Pygmalia à monter dessus. Celle-ci croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, reprenant la parole :_

« Non mais tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce que CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE ?! GRIMPE DESSUS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! »

_Elle vint lui placer son pied aux fesses, le jeune homme criant de douleur sans réellement comprendre. Il grimpa sur le Galopa, saisissant maintenant pourquoi elle venait de dire une telle chose. C'est vrai que ... si elle était montée la première ... Il aurait pu voir sous sa jupe ... Ca n'aurait pas été déplaisant en un sens hein ?_

« Non mais en plus, tu y penses ?! Tu ne vas pas finir la journée, je te préviens. » _s'écria t-elle tout en montant sur le Galopa à son tour, plaçant ses deux mains autour du ventre du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir désabusé, marmonnant :_

« Accroche-toi bien ... En même temps, je te parlerai un peu du Microcosme Pokémon si tu le désires. Ca nous fera un peu de conversation. Ca fait combien de temps, Pygmalia ? »

« Hum ? De quoi ? Que j'ai plus vu ton sale regard de pervers derrière ces lunettes de binoclard ? Ca doit bien faire au moins six mois ! Et tu sais quoi ? Six mois de plus, ça ne m'aurait clairement pas gêné. HEY ! Fais gaffe ! »_ dit-elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait bien plus au jeune homme, le Galopa accélérant sa course._

_Il commençait à lui raconter ce qu'il savait au sujet du Microcosme Pokémon. Comme son nom l'indiquait, cela consistait à recréer un monde entièrement pour les Pokémon. Cela avait été un travail de titan que de trouver une sphère ni trop grande, ni trop petite, de voir si il était possible d'y insuffler la vie et de la répartir en de nombreuses zones. C'était vraiment impressionnant et elle le reconnaissait complètement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle descendit de la Galopa, elle ne se sentait pas plus heureuse que cela. Chose qu'il remarqua aussitôt._

« Ca ne va pas ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire cet endroit ... Je suis désolé mais pour l'ouverture, nous tentons d'être parfait mais pour une dresseuse pokémon de ton acabit, tu auras sûrement quelques reproches à faire n'est-ce pas ? Nous prenons toutes les remarques en considération, je peux te le promettre. »

« ... ... C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté d'être un dresseur pokémon ? »

_Elle avait prononcé la phrase avec dédain et dépit, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. En même temps, derrière ce ton, il y avait autre chose. Comme si elle était désolée ... Désolée non pas dans le sens où elle s'excusait ... _

« Pygmalia ... Tu sais ... J'ai décidé que je suivrai les pas de mes parents et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Je me doute que ça ne te plait pas ... »

« Non mais t'es libre de tes choix hein ? Je ne vais pas te forcer à redevenir un dresseur. »

« ... ... ... Tu m'en veux ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un bâtiment de trois étages, plutôt joliment construit. L'hôtel où ils allaient dormir à la base ? C'était plutôt pas mal ... Elle n'en demandait pas autant de toute façon, elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile. Enfin bon ... Elle devait lui répondre ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en vouloir ? Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. »

« ... ... ... Tu m'en veux alors ? Je sais très bien que depuis ce jour, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'en vouloir mais bon ... Enfin ... Ca me gêne, ça m'embête, je dois te l'avouer. J'ai l'impression que tu me persécutes un peu quand même. »

« Moi ? Je te persécutai ?! Mais tu arrêtes un peu de raconter n'importe quoi ?! »

_Elle ne devait pas s'emporter mais il fallait avouer qu'il méritait sérieusement une paire de baffes dans la figure. En fait, avant même d'y avoir réfléchit, sa main était partie sur la joue du jeune homme, le claquant violemment. Gélator pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre alors qu'il se laissait faire._

« Tu es satisfaite comme ça, Pygmalia ? »

« Non mais tu vas t'acheter des couilles un jour ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une larve ! Purée ! Ca n'a plus rien à voir avec l'ado que j'ai combattu il y a cinq ans ! TSS ! Je vais dans ma chambre ! Ca doit être sûrement réservé non ?! »

« C'est le cas, Pygmalia. Enfin, tu dois être fatiguée du voyage. D'ici six à huit heures, nous lancerons une petite expédition de nuit. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Bonne route. »

« Vas te faire foutre. »

_Elle s'éloigna sans plus de mot, détournant la tête pour ne plus voir la sienne. Elle ne voulait plus lui en parler. Ca ne servait à rien. A chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur ... ou plutôt à un mollusque ! Car oui, c'était ça qu'il était ! Une simple larve ! Sans un regard vers le jeune homme, elle pénétra dans l'hôtel, demandant sa chambre avant de se coucher sur son lit. Pfff ... Vraiment fatiguant ce type !_

« Et bien ... Mon fils ... Où est donc la jeune demoiselle dont tu nous parles tant ? » _demanda le père de Gélator alors que le reste de la troupe arrivait maintenant à l'hôtel._

« OH ! Quelle est donc cette marque ? Hum ... Visiblement, cela semble s'être très mal passé. » _dit la mère, léchant son index gauche avant de le passer sur la joue endolorie de son fils. Celui-ci baissa la tête, murmurant :_

« Dis ... Papa ... Est-ce que je ne suis pas ... assez charismatique ? Ou ... alors viril ? »

« Disons qu'avec des lunettes, ton allure, enfin bref ... Mon fils, tu n'es pas un modèle de virilité. Mais tu sais, toutes les femmes ne sont pas forcément attirées par cela hein ? Prêtes attention à elle, soit là dans les moments les plus durs, montre que tu es présent lorsqu'elle en a besoin et je suis sûr qu'elle saura faire le bon choix te concernant. »

_Son père lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, les lunettes glissant de son visage avant d'être rattrapées juste à temps. Tous pénétraient dans l'hôtel tandis qu'il restait là, mettant les mains dans les poches de sa tenue de scientifique. Il observa le ciel, fermant les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur il y avait cinq ans de cela ? Peut-être ... Il ne savait pas. Mais voilà qu'il s'en rappelait ... La première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Si prometteur et poutant

**Chapitre 6 : Si prometteur et pourtant**

« Tu as regardé sous ma culotte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ... Pas du tout ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je le vois avec tes yeux que tu l'as vue ! »

_Une jeune fille âgée de dix ans, habillée avec une robe bleue, des collants noirs et des gants blancs, croisait les bras, l'air furieuse. En face d'elle, un adolescent de treize ans, habillé en jean et en t-shirt la regardait, rougissant violemment. Il avait surement menti dans ses paroles bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux verts fixaient la jeune fille tandis qu'il tendait la main en sa direction. Il demanda d'une voix douce :_

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Enfin ... Euh ... Mademoiselle ? »

« Oui ! J'exige réparation ! On va s'affronter dans un duel de pokémons ! Je sais que tu es un dresseur car tu as des pokéballs avec toi ! On va se battre ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais ... Je ne suis pas un dresseur ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des pokémons que je suis obligatoirement un dresseur ! Enfin si ... Mais non ! Juste que je n'utilise pas mes pokémons pour me battre ! Ce n'est pas pareil, jeune fille ! »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises et viens te battre ! Je n'utiliserai qu'un seul pokémon pour te battre ! Ca ne sera pas dur ! Les pervers ne tiennent pas le choc ! »

_Elle fit apparaître un Kabuto, le petit monstre à la carapace brune cliquetant ses quatre pattes. L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir, sortant une pokéball à son tour avant de murmurer pour lui-même sans que la jeune fille ne l'entende :_

« Autant finir ainsi ... Ca ne me plait pas du tout ... mais bon ... Si elle veut du défi, elle va en avoir alors. Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Electros ! »

_Un Elektek apparut devant lui alors qu'elle tiquait aussitôt. ET ZUT ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait sorti son pokémon en premier ?! Elle s'écria en sa direction :_

« TU N'ES MËME PAS GALANT ! Tu aurais pu me laisser sortir mon pokémon en dernier et me laisser attaquer en première ! En plus d'être un pervers, t'es même pas sympathique ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ... Bon ... Je te laisse attaquer en première si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ca te perdra ! Attaque Kabator ! Fais une attaque Essorage qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ! »

_Essorage ? Il haussa un sourcil. Ce pokémon était déjà capable d'utiliser une telle technique ? Il signala à son Elektek de faire attention, celui-ci croisant les deux bras pour se protéger avant de réagir aussitôt. Il frappa le sol avec violence, créant une onde de choc électrique qui foudroya le Kabuto. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'elle ne puisse donner un nouvel ordre à son pokémon. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de se relever tandis qu'elle regardait l'adolescent avec fureur._

« NON NON ET NON ! MALGAN ! Tu ne peux pas perdre ! »

« C'était divertissant ... Me forcer à utiliser une bonne partie de mes pokémons, c'est très rare. Dommage que je ne t'ai pas connue plus tôt, je suis sûr que tu feras une dresseuse remarquable. Ils sont si rares les dresseurs qui utilisent plusieurs types de pokémon. Quel est ton nom ? Je me nomme Gélator, enchanté de te connaître. »

« MOUINNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » _commença t-elle à pleurer alors qu'elle rappelait son Mimigal, battu par un Ponyta plus qu'imposant, comme si il était sur le point d'évoluer d'ici quelques temps._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ne pleure pas ! RAHHHH ! J'oublie que tu m'as l'air très jeune ! Désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Je te le promets ! »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, ne pouvant éviter le coup de pied qui se plaça dans ses parties intimes, le faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle ricanait. Elle se releva tandis qu'il s'affaissait. Elle avait comme une position victorieuse, disant :_

« Tu m'as peut-être battu dans un combat pokémon mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas le cas ! Et je m'appelle Pygmalia, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ca faisait mal ... Très mal ... Tu sais ... Pygmalia ... » _marmonna l'adolescent, essayant de relever sa tête avant que le pied de la jeune fille ne le force à garder le sol._

« Non mais en plus, il croit qu'il va revoir ma culotte une seconde fois ?! Même pas en rêve ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à me battre une fois que t'es fort ! Regarde ça ! Tu n'es même pas capable de répliquer à ce que je te dis ! »

« ... ... ... Je ne regardais pas ta culotte ... Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. »

_Un coup de pied sur la tête et il poussa un gémissement alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle avait retenu son nom et lui-même avait gravé le sien dans sa mémoire. Dommage ... Vraiment dommage. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il se releva, gémissant un peu de douleur avant de s'éloigner à son tour. C'était vraiment ... dommage._

« Allez ! Viens m'affronter ! Je me suis entraînée ! J'ai même un nouveau pokémon pour ça ! » _s'écria une fille aux cheveux blancs qui devait avoir onze ans._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pygmalia ? Tu as bien grandi en une année. Mais désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne combats plus. Le combat que nous avons mené était le dernier que j'avais. »

« HEIN QUOI ?! Me donne pas du hein quoi ! Te fous pas de ma gueule, j'ai appris qui tu étais ! T'étais un excellent dresseur ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi comme ça parce que je n'ai que onze ans ! Sors tes pokémons ! »

« ... ... ... Je suis content de te revoir, je peux t'inviter à manger une glace ? Si ça ne te dérange pas bien entendu ... Tu as sûrement du temps à perdre non ? »

« Même pas en rêve ... Quoi ? Une glace ? Bon ... Je peux reporter ta défaite à plus tard. »

_C'était depuis ce jour qu'elle était devenue accro à ces petites friandises froides. Toujours sous la même forme, elle en mangeait quand elle était de sortie, se rappelant alors ce premier jour où il l'avait invité. Elle n'était qu'une enfant ... Et lui un scientifique en devenir. Elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'il devienne une telle personne. C'était un potentiel gâché et c'en était plus qu'horrible aux jeux de la jeune fille._

« Et on peut savoir sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles si ça ne te dérange pas trop ?! Qu'on voit à quel point tu es stupide ! » _s'écria une fille âgée de douze ans, des formes juvéniles apparaissant sur son corps alors que sa tenue ne changeait guère, semblant grandir avec elle au fil des années qui s'écoulaient._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais ? Ah ! A un projet dont mes parents ont la direction : le Microcosme Pokémon ... C'est vraiment un superbe projet ! Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira ! » _lui répondit un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, ses lunettes semblant plus grosses qu'auparavant, signe que sa vue s'était appauvrie avec le temps._

« Ouais ouais ... Bien entendu ! Bon, tu viens m'affronter quand ?! Tu arrêtes quand avec tes bêtises ?! Tu redeviens quand un dresseur pokémon ? J'ai une raclée à te mettre ! »

« Je le sais très bien ... Mais non. Je suis désolé que cela ne te plaise pas mais je ne compte pas redevenir un dresseur pokémon. Pardon Pygmalia. Tu veux que je t'offre une glace pour me faire pardonner ? C'est moi qui t'invite. »

« Même pas en rêve, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau ! Quoi ? Deux ? ... ... ... Bon d'accord ! » _dit-elle en voyant le nombre de doigts levés de l'adolescent._

_Les semaines, les mois et les années s'écoulaient peu à peu et le rêve qu'il convoitait était maintenant à portée de main. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Microcosme Pokémon prenne vie ... Il en était si fier ... Si fier d'avoir travaillé avec ses parents sur ce projet. Il était de la première génération d'humanoïdes vivant avec les pokémons au-dehors de Terra et en raison de cela, il voulait tout faire pour que les pokémons soient appréciés à leur juste valeur. Et il savait que Pygmalia était pareil. Elle devenait de plus en plus jolie et attachante ..._

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler sur ton projet ! C'est quoi ton problème sérieusement ?! C'est à peine si j'arrive à te trouver ! Bon, t'as fini avec cette idiotie de Microcosme Pokémon ?! On a un duel à faire, je te rappelle ! » _hurla une adolescente de quatorze ans, tenant deux pokéballs dans ses mains. _

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu me cherches ? Est-ce que ... Il y a une chance que ... »

« Même pas en rêve ! Tu n'as même pas à te faire d'illusions ! Si tu ne m'affrontes pas, tu n'as même pas à penser à ça ! On va se battre, toi et moi ! Sors les tes pokémons ! Je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle Pygmalia l'Indomptable ! »

« Je ne me battrai plus, je tiens à m'excuser Pygmalia. Est-ce que tu veux aller prendre une glace avec moi ? » _demanda un adolescent de dix-sept ans en blouse de scientifique, semblant la porte magnifiquement bien qu'il rougissait comme un enfant de huit ans. Pour toute réponse, il se prit une gifle de la part de Pygmalia, celle-ci s'éloignant en lui jurant qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour la revoir. Elle n'acceptait pas la défaite mais elle acceptait encore moins qu'on l'empêche de prendre sa revanche !_

_Et voilà ... Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis six mois ... Depuis aujourd'hui ... Il avait eut sa majorité et elle-même avait eut quinze ans. Elle devenait une jolie femme, il le reconnaissait. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus se battre avec elle ? Elle était attachante ... tellement attachante ... Il avait l'impression que pour elle, gagner un duel de pokémons, cela revenait à exister ... à s'accorder une place dans l'univers ... comme si elle n'avait pas la place qu'elle méritait normalement. Pfff ... Il baissa finalement la tête, n'observant plus le ciel alors qu'il allait dans l'hôtel à son tour. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser à cela. Pendant une semaine, il pouvait se passer des choses._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un guide pour Mademoiselle

**Chapitre 7 : Un guide pour Mademoiselle**

« Mademoiselle Pygmalia ? Enfin descendue ? Nous n'attendions plus que vous. »

« J'avais besoin de me reposer un petit peu. » _dit-elle au père de Gélator, le jeune homme l'observant longuement sans un mot. C'était mieux pour lui ... qu'il se taise. Oh que oui ... Elle le regardait de ses yeux rubis, fronçant les sourcils en reprenant : _« T'as un problème avec moi, Gélator ? Tu veux qu'on en discute ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute ! Euh ... On peut discuter ... Enfin ... Mes parents veulent que je te serve de guide pour la semaine. »

« Hey ! VOUS ! Ca sert à rien de se faire des illusions ! Votre fils, c'est juste une tête à claques ambulante ! Si j'avais le temps et l'envie, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir comme sac de frappe ! Je vous préviens ! » _dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux parents du jeune homme._

« Bien entendu ... Mais soit ... Nous pouvons toujours essayer en vue de l'entrain avec laquelle notre fils travaille dès qu'il vous aperçoit, mademoiselle Pygmalia. »

_GRMBL ! Elle allait proférer une insulte mais elle préférait se retenir. Déjà, les scientifiques s'éloignaient, laissant seuls l'adolescente et le jeune homme, celui-ci ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il poussa un profond soupir, se grattant le sommet du crâne avant qu'elle ne crie :_

« Non mais en plus, ça a l'air de vraiment t'emmerder ma présence ou quoi ?! Dis-le tout de suite avant que je t'étrangle, Gélator ! Alors ?! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ?! »

« ... ... ... Je peux t'offrir une glace ? » _dit-il en souriant, espérant calmer l'adolescente alors que celle-ci fronçait les sourcils en reprenant avec énervement._

« Mais en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?! »

« Mais non ! Arrête de voir un peu le mauvais côté des choses ! Je veux juste que tu tentes de te calmer ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre non ?! »

_Elle recula d'un pas, étonnée de le voir s'emporter légèrement alors que lui-même semblait surpris par ses propres dires. Il bafouilla d'une voix troublée :_

« Désolé ... Je ne pensais pas du tout à te crier dessus ... Pardon ... »

« Bon ... Tu le sors ton Galopa ou quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais visiter « ton » Microcosme Pokémon à pied non plus hein ?! »

« D'accord, d'accord ... Mais en échange, promet-moi de ne pas crier hein ? Tu me donnes un peu mal au crâne. » _répondit le jeune homme en souriant, sortant une pokéball pour qu'apparaisse une nouvelle fois le Galopa. Il invita l'adolescente à grimper dessus, celle-ci tapotant du pied sur le sol, croisant ses bras. Non mais ... Il se moquait encore d'elle ? Ah ... vraiment, des fois ... Il n'était pas aussi pervers que ça ! Il monta en premier, tendant sa main qu'elle ignorait superbement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Galopa s'était mis à courir à toute allure, l'hôtel n'étant plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. C'était si ... rapide comme monture. Elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Les Galopas étaient des équidés magnifiques._

_Et voilà que le temps passait lentement, très lentement même. Elle observait à gauche et à droite, passant à côté de nombreux lacs. Il lui signalait que ces lacs étaient principalement là pour les pokémons de type glace et eau mais pas uniquement. Quelques pokémons plante avaient eux aussi besoin de ces lacs pour s'abreuver. Elle remarqua même une source d'eau chaude où les Chartors semblaient se baigner tranquillement._

« C'est comme un hôtel cinq Staris rien que pour les pokémons, ici ou quoi ? »

« La comparaison est un peu ... spéciale mais c'est exactement ça. »

« Hum ... Mouais ... Enfin, les pokémons semblent heureux pour l'instant mais j'espère que ce n'est pas que ça le Microcosme Pokémon car sinon, je risque de me mettre méchamment en colère si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois très bien ... Et la visite ne fait que commencer ! Tu n'auras peut-être même pas le temps de voir le Microcosme Pokémon en entier en une semaine ! Enfin ... C'est un peu voulu pour que les gens aient envie de revenir ... Surtout que ce Microcosme Pokémon est destiné à évoluer ! Nous avons déjà de nombreuses demandes. »

« Des demandes à quel sujet ? » _dit-elle en le questionnant, s'accrochant à lui à cause de la vitesse excessive de l'équidé qui ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir._

« Et bien ... Pour installer d'autres morceaux ... Tu sais ... Cette planète est destinée à grandir encore et encore ! Ce monde est protégé par la fédération galactique. De plus, grâce aux efforts de celle-ci, les pirates de l'espace ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir ou presque ! En presque vingt ans, ce sont à peine s'ils peuvent tenter de combattre les plus faibles armées de la fédération galactique ! » _répondit-il avec entrain alors que la chaleur montait subitement._

_Même si les volcans se trouvaient bien à plusieurs kilomètres de là, la chaleur était-elle qu'il était déjà en train de suer, des gouttes s'écoulant le long de son front. Il se retourna légèrement, se prenant un poing dans la figure alors qu'elle hurlait :_

« T'avise même pas de me regarder sinon je te jette du Galopa ! C'est compris ?! »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça ... Je te le ... Bon d'accord, je pensais à ça. »

« Depuis quand tu commences à assumer que t'es un pervers ?! C'est le fait de te croire important en travaillant dans le Microcosme Pokémon ou quoi ?! Réponds ! »

« Non, non ... Pas du tout ! C'est juste que bon ... Tu es une jolie fille ... Et si je peux un peu en profiter ... Enfin ... Discrètement ... »

« En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es un pervers qui ne s'assume pas du tout ! »

_Pfff ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle accepte ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Il ne comprenait pas ... Il ne savait plus ... sur quel pied il devait danser avec l'adolescent. C'était désolant et navrant en même temps ... Et assez triste aussi. Bon ... Ils allaient sortir de la zone des volcans, là où les pokémons feu, roche et sol vivaient souvent ensemble ... Enfin ... Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce monde était bien plus grand et imposant qu'il n'y paraissait._

_Des montagnes sans qu'elles soient recouvertes de lave, des minuscules bois où les insectes vivaient ... Il y avait vraiment de tout. Pfiou ... Et ce n'était qu'une partie ridicule du Microcosme Pokémon. Elle regardait à gauche et à droite, demandant une nouvelle fois :_

« Je peux savoir ce que l'on fait exactement en fait ? Car je n'arrive pas à voir où tu veux nous emmener avec tout ça au passage. »

« Là, je veux te faire découvrir. Et pendant le reste de la semaine, ça sera surtout une balade et des informations. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira ! Tu as bien des endroits que tu vas préférer pendant notre visite, du genre peut-être le lac des dragons. »

« Des dragons ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous avez des pokémons dragons quand même. C'est complètement risible et pathétique ! Tu t'inventes des histoires ! »

« Et bien ... Ca sera la surprise du chef ! »

_Il rigola légèrement devant l'air surpris de l'adolescente. Grrr ! Il jouait avec ses sentiments et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Il savait qu'elle adorait personnellement les Dracos depuis l'histoire qu'Héméra lui avait raconté au sujet d'un certain Dracolosse ... Tatsu. Elle avait été émerveillée par ces créatures et puis ... En sachant au sujet de l'autre histoire ... le concernant ainsi que Midélia ... Ah ..._

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Hey ... Euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?! » _demanda aussitôt le jeune homme alors qu'il arrêtait son Galopa.  
_

_Elle ... Elle pleurait ? Elle se frotta les yeux, remarquant ses mains légèrement mouillées. Comment c'était possible ? Etait-ce à cause de ces souvenirs ? Rien que le fait d'y penser ... Ah ... Mais quelle idiote ! Elle repoussa Gélator qui lui prenait la main, le faisant tomber du Galopa avant de s'exclamer :_

« Non ! Je ne pleure pas espèce d'idiot ! T'as pas compris qu'à cause du vent qui nous claque sur le visage à cause de la vitesse de ton Galopa, ça me fait mal aux yeux ?! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça ne te dérangeait pas auparavant. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe avec toi ... Qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter des fois ... »

« Je t'ai dit que c'est à cause du vent alors c'est à cause du vent, compris ?! »

_Elle s'égosillait, n'aimant pas paraître faible devant le jeune homme. Elle descendit du Galopa, commençant à marcher alors qu'il se relevait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle voulait rentrer à pied ? Mais c'était stupide ! Il demanda à son Galopa de s'approcher d'elle, penchant le museau comme pour lui signaler qu'elle devait remonter. Avec hésitation, elle s'exécuta, ne regardant plus le jeune homme._

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ... si elle était triste ... en se rappelant l'histoire de Tatsu ! Et aussi celle de Midélia ... Ce qui liait les deux pokémons ... Elle ne l'avait appris que plus tard ... lorsqu'elle était en âge de comprendre. C'était pour cela ... qu'elle aimait les insectes ... et aussi les dragons ... grâce à Tatsu et Midélia._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les journées qui s'écoulent

**Chapitre 8 : Les journées qui s'écoulent**

« C'est pas encore fini ? » _demanda l'adolescente en poussant un profond soupir qui sonnait faux aux oreilles du jeune homme._

« Nous n'avons même pas fait un quart de la planète ... Et encore, elle est en constante évolution comme je te l'ai signalé. Si tu viens dans un mois, elle aura radicalement changé. Nous surveillons uniquement les pokémons et leurs habitats pour éviter qu'ils empiètent les uns sur les autres. Cela serait un problème assez important. »

« Oui ... Chacun doit avoir son territoire mais cela m'étonne que le Microcosme Pokémon soit ainsi « géré » alors qu'il est prétendu être isolé ... Comme quoi ... Si certains pokémons sont plus forts que d'autres, il est normal que leur territoire soit plus grand. C'est dans la logique des choses ... J'ai plus l'impression que vous voulez créer une utopie. »

_Hum ? Il parut un peu surpris par les propos de Pygmalia, émettant un léger sourire qu'il se voulut discret. Si elle savait qu'il souriait, elle risquait de lui en vouloir. Et ça ... Il valait mieux éviter car il ne voulait surtout pas avoir mal !_

« C'est peut-être cela ... M'enfin, c'est encore loin d'être finalisé hein ? Il faudra des années et des années pour que ce Microcosme Pokémon soit considéré comme parfaitement viable. Un monde ... où seuls les pokémons vivraient. »

« Encore une fois, tu te trompes, Gélator. Un monde où seulement les pokémons vivraient, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas une seule architecture humanoïde. Même pas un seul homme qui vit parmi eux. Dès l'instant où vous êtes là à les surveiller et à les côtoyer pour éviter qu'ils ne commettent de bêtises, alors, ce n'est plus un monde parfait pour les pokémons. Il faut les laisser se débrouiller seuls ! Ils sont assez grands non ? »

_... ... ... ... ... Il observa avec étonnement l'adolescente, encore plus surpris qu'auparavant. Celle-ci remarqua l'air surpris qu'il avait dans le regard tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il posa subitement ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'adolescente poussant un petit cri._

« Pygmalia ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne travaillerais pas dans le Microcosme Pokémon ?! Ce que tu dis est tout à fait vrai ! Même si ce n'est pas réalisable maintenant, avec de telles idées, je suis sûr que tu aurais parfaitement ta place ! Tu peux y réf... AIEEEEEEEE ! » _hurla t-il de douleur tout en sentant le talon droit de l'adolescente qui se plantait dans sa chaussure._

« Même pas en rêve ! Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de me manipuler mentalement de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Moi, je suis une dresseuse ! Pas une chiffe-molle ! C'est bien compris, Gélator ?! Et non, je ne te remercierai pas pour les compliments ! »

« Je voulais être gentil ... C'est tout ... J'étais simplement sincère. Tu es plutôt intelligente malgré ton comportement et je pensais que ça serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent. »

« T'insinues quoi ?! Que depuis le début, tu me prenais pour une imbécile ? »

_... ... ... Il posa une main sur sa bouche comme pour se taire avant de se mettre à courir. Elle s'était mise à le poursuivre à toute allure. Il n'avait jamais pensé ... juste qu'elle était simple comme fille ! Enfin ... Avant aujourd'hui ! Elle était capable d'une grande réflexion !_

_Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et elle semblait lui faire grandement la tête. Il aimait particulièrement voir l'air boudeur de l'adolescente, ça avait un charme indéniable qu'il avait du mal à lui retirer. Enfin bon ... La visite continuait et s'accentuait ... Il restait là, toujours à lui servir de guide bien que pendant ces deux jours, il avait été décidé qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde soit ensemble._

_Ah ... Bon ... Ils avaient pu voir la serre où les pokémons plante vivaient tous en harmonie bien que dans le fond, cette planète était déjà à la base une gigantesque serre. Ce n'était pas gênant en soi ... mais il n'osait pas poser une question qui le taraudait avec Pygmalia. Il n'avait jamais vu ses parents même si il les connaissait de nom ... Enfin ... Il avait déjà vu ou aperçu la Gardevoir nommée Héméra. Non ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se posait des questions, loin de là même. Non ... Ce qui le dérangeait ... C'était le regard évasif et triste que l'adolescente pouvait avoir quelques fois. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la voir aussi longtemps, il s'était mis à la contempler discrètement._

_Il aurait aimé lui poser la question ... savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle mais il n'osait pas ... Il manquait énormément de courage pendant ces instants. Surtout que Pygmalia était une adolescente très forte mentalement. Et ... Essayer de découvrir ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était prendre d'énormes risques. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus de points avec elle. Pff ... Comment faire pour lui comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Il n'avait jamais été très direct comme jeune homme. Il préférait ... faire cela discrètement ... mais à côté, Pygmalia n'apprécierait surement pas d'apprendre cela d'une autre personne. Non ... Il devait s'armer de courage et lui dire tout cela avant la fin de la semaine ! Il ... Il n'était quand même pas si faible comme personne hein ?_

_Au total, déjà quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait guère avancé dans sa relation. Enfin ... Sa relation ... Si on pouvait dire qu'il en avait une avec elle ... Elle restait toujours distante dès qu'elle perdait son ardeur habituelle. Elle ne le laissait pas s'approcher. Il voulait comprendre ... Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui clochait avec elle. Et il avait essayé d'en profiter aujourd'hui ... Pourquoi ? Ils s'étaient rendus dans le lac des dragons ... Là où les Minidracos, Dracos et autres espèces de dragons vivaient._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? T'as un problème ? » _dit-elle alors qu'elle caressait le museau d'un Minidraco, son autre main tenant un peu de nourriture pour pokémons. Malgré ses dires, elle ne semblait pas se soucier plus que de cela de la « perfection » du Microcosme Pokémon._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non rien de bien important dans le fond ... »

« Alors arrête de me coller au cul. Si je te vois essayé de me toucher, je te préviens que je te brise la main, c'est bien compris ? » _répliqua t-elle tandis qu'il reculait aussitôt._

« J'ai ... J'ai compris, Pygmalia. Je vais voir comment vont les autres. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, s'éclipsant aussitôt._

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? Tiens ... Mange donc ... T'es un joli Minidraco toi, hein ? » _murmura Pygmalia en s'adressant au petit Minidraco, celui-ci mangeant dans sa main avec un certain appétit, heureux d'être nourrit ainsi. Elle lui caressait le sommet du crâne. Elle semblait avoir une certaine empathie avec les pokémons ... comme sa tante Orié. Ah ... Ca lui faisait penser ... Est-ce qu'Orié avait une relation avec le Microcosme Pokémon ?_

_Enfin, ce qui la préoccupait plus que de savoir si sa tante avait quelque chose à voir avec le Microcosme Pokémon, c'était Gélator. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis le début de l'expédition ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un rôdeur. Toujours derrière elle à vouloir parler, à tenter de communiquer, ça devenait vraiment lassant et ennuyeux ! S'il avait quelque chose à dire, autant qu'il l'ouvre !_

_Après qu'elle ait terminé de nourrir le Minidraco et de côtoyer les autres pokémons, elle s'était approchée de Gélator, cherchant à savoir quel était son souci. Pour toute réponse, il s'était éloigné, comme apeuré à l'idée que ça soit elle qui s'avance. Elle avait pris cela très mal ... beaucoup plus que mal même. C'était comme si il voulait s'enfuir. Elle faisait si peur que ça ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pour toute réponse, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement de la soirée et pour le lendemain aussi !_

_Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés ... Du moins, le cinquième jour allait se terminer très bientôt. Les groupes s'étaient séparés et elle se retrouvait avec Gélator, ses parents ainsi que deux, trois personnes. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, préférant parler aux deux autres scientifiques. Ils étaient maintenant dans ce qui ressemblait à une zone parcouru par les éclairs ... et de nombreux pylônes électriques. Enfin bon ... Elle n'était guère effrayée par tout cela. Elle était lasse ... et fatiguée en même temps. Elle passa une main devant sa bouche, baillant légèrement alors que Gélator s'approchait d'elle, tendant sa veste de scientifique. Il commençait à faire noir et la nuit était sur le point de tomber._

« Si tu as froid, Pygmalia, tu peux prendre ma veste. Avec ce que j'ai comme vêtements sur le corps, je n'ai pas à craindre la fraîcheur de la nuit. »

« ... ... ... »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescente, celle-ci l'ignorant superbement. Elle lui en voulait à cause de sa peur d'hier ? Il avait juste été impressionné qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et il avait réagit en conséquence. Des fois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui l'adulte. Il déposa simplement la veste à côté d'elle, s'éloignant._

_Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors que le groupe allait repartir pour rentrer à l'hôtel, qu'elle décida de prendre le vêtement et de se le mettre autour d'elle. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, souriant intérieurement alors qu'il voyait son père appuyer sur bracelet qu'il avait autour du bras, un hologramme apparaissant tandis qu'il s'adressait à celui-ci d'une voix calme et neutre :_

« Oui ? Que se passe t-il ? Nous serons bientôt rentrés. »

« Alanor ? Alanor ! On a un gros problème de notre côté ! Une cuve a explosé ou je ne sais quoi ! Les pokémons sont affolés ! » _s'écria l'hologramme, tout le monde autour du scientifique s'arrêtant alors que celui-ci demandait :_

« De quoi ? Quelle cuve ? Les pokémons ? Vous êtes dans quel secteur ? »

« AH ! ATTENTION ! BON SANG ! C'EST QUOI ... »

_L'hologramme disparu alors que l'inquiétude se lisait sur le père de Gélator. Quelle zone ? Dans quel secteur ? Cela devenait problématique ... et dangereux. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence en avançant. Il ordonna à tous de ne pas se séparer, de rester groupés alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à l'hôtel. A partir de là, il prendrait les dispositions nécessaires._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Séparation

**Troisième partie : Le début de l'horreur inconnue**

**Chapitre 9 : Séparation**

« Bon ... Suivez-nous, nous allons rentrer tout de suite à l'hôtel. »

_Le père de Gélator avait répété cette phrase deux à trois fois pour être sûr que tout le monde ait parfaitement entendu. Il se dirigea avec lenteur devant le groupe, sa femme l'accompagnant avant de tous se mettre en marche. Il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps que cela ... C'était parfaitement inutile._

_Gélator restait à distance respectable de l'adolescente, celle-ci ne lui adressant toujours pas la parole bien qu'elle avait été surprise par les paroles du père de Gélator. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il y avait des problèmes ? Hum ... Même si c'était le cas ... Elle n'allait pas prévenir ses parents. Eux ... Ils pouvaient rester là-bas, à s'amuser à déglinguer toutes les espèces extraterrestres existant dans l'univers !_

« Pygmalia ? Est-ce que tu peux te mettre avec mon fils s'il te plaît ? » _lui demanda subitement le père de Gélator alors qu'elle sursauta à moitié. Elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées tandis que Gélator essayait de dire à son père que ce n'était pas bien grave._

« Pourquoi cela ? » _questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux gris argentés, passant une main dans ces derniers alors que la mère haussa un sourcil en disant :_

« Et bien ... Pour que tu puisses grimper sur son Galopa. Nous allons nous déplacer à dos de pokémon, cela sera beaucoup plus rapide pour nous rendre à l'hôtel. Tu n'as pas écouté ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Bon ... Gélator ... Ca me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi ... Mais je viens derrière toi alors rapplique ton Galopa ! »

_Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que le jeune homme tentait de ne pas lui parler alors elle faisait de même, voilà tout. Gélator hocha la tête, comme résigné avant de faire apparaître son équidé qui s'inclinait pour inviter Pygmalia à grimper dessus. Elle attendait que Gélator monte d'abord avant d'aller le rejoindre, plaçant ses deux mains sur son ventre._

« Nous attendons que vous prenez la marche. »

_Il s'adressait à son père et à sa mère, ces derniers faisant tout pour que chacun ait une monture. Quand ce fut le cas, finalement, les deux parents partirent en avant sur un autre Galopa, le pokémon semblant être la monture utilisée majoritairement sur le Microcosme Pokémon. Pendant la totalité du trajet, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, le jeune homme faisant de même. Alors qu'elle-même semblait bouder, elle remarquait que c'était plus de la gêne qu'autre chose ... Il voulait lui parler ... mais n'y arrivait pas. Finalement, alors que l'hôtel n'était plus si loin que ça, elle marmonna :_

« Dis ... Gélator ... Tu t'achètes quand une paire de couilles ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? OHHHH ! Doucement ! » _s'écria t-il alors que le Galopa s'était déchaîné subitement lorsqu'il tiré un peu trop fort sur le harnais de celui-ci._

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté, Gélator ? Tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton pokémon ? » _demanda sa mère alors que le Galopa arrivait à sa hauteur, le jeune homme étant rouge de gêne._

« Non ... Non ... Euh ... Je vais ralentir un peu la cadence ... Nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'hôtel de toute façon. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible, Papa, Maman. »

« Oh ... Soit ... Je vois ... Je vois ... Tu veux discuter avec Pygmalia en tête à tête. Soit ... Nous allons vous laisser seuls alors. » _répondit le père avant de donner quelques coups de pieds à son Galopa, celui-ci allant rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Pygmalia marmonna une nouvelle fois :_

« Faut qu'ils arrêtent de se faire des illusions, tes parents. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça, Pygmalia ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ? » _questionna t-il l'adolescent aux yeux rubis, celle-ci ne semblant pas savoir de quoi il parlait._

« ... ... Ouais ? Et alors ? » _dit l'adolescente sur un ton effronté comme si les paroles de Gélator n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux._

« Ca ne se dit pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de telles choses ? Oh ... Et puis zut ... J'en ai assez. »

« Tu vas encore te carapater, c'est bien ça ? Enfin ... Je m'en doutais, venant de toi. » _dit-elle une nouvelle fois comme pour le pousser à bout. Pourtant, le jeune homme restait calme, semblant l'ignorer complètement pour ne pas perdre sa concentration._

_... ... ... Elle aurait bien aimé le voir en colère ... Juste pour une fois ... Malheureusement, elle n'y arrivait pas. De l'autre côté, elle disait bien la vérité à son sujet. C'était un couard ... Un peureux ... Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun courage ... Et ça, elle détestait ce genre de personnes ... Surtout que de l'autre côté, elle lui reconnaissait des capacités loin d'être inutiles. Il était intelligent, il savait utiliser ses pokémons, il pouvait garder son calme et sa concentration ... en quasiment toutes circonstances. Hum ..._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, le jeune homme descendant le premier, rappelant son pokémon lorsque Pygmalia en fut descendu. Il se dirigea vers ses parents, du moins sa mère qui était seule. Il demanda où se trouvait son père avant de s'enfoncer dans l'hôtel. Pygmalia s'approcha de la mère, lui demandant calmement :_

« Votre fils est carrément bizarre. Vous avez jamais pensé à le faire ausculter ? »

« Quelle étrange question ? Pourquoi cela ? Gélator est parfaitement sain physiquement et mentalement. Il n'a aucun problème. Tu es inquiète pour lui ? »

« Pas le moins du monde et laissez tomber au passage. » _répliqua aussitôt l'adolescente en faisant un geste de la main pour dire que c'était n'importe quoi._

_Visiblement, la mère ne comprenait pas le souci du fils ... Enfin, c'était plutôt elle qui inventait des soucis au fils alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il était même assez beau garçon mais bon ... Il n'était pas son genre ! Surtout pas avec un comportement aussi pathétique que ça ! Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle tombe que sur les deux extrêmes ? Soient trop cons à chercher la provocation et à faire les malins, soit incapables de répliquer et du genre à n'avoir aucun ami._

_Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Purée ... Elle n'avait même pas envie de monter dans sa chambre car elle en avait marre. Enfin bon ... Il ne restait que deux jours et après, c'en était terminé, elle allait retourner à Daiban. Bon ... Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ses parents de toute façon alors elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ses parents ... Tss ... Elle ne voulait même pas y penser !_

_Elle ferma ses yeux, s'assoupissant pour quelques minutes selon elle ... Mais quand quelqu'un vint la secouer et que cette personne était le père de Gélator, elle comprit qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures. Cela fut confirmé lorsqu'elle vit que la nuit était tombée dans le Microcosme Pokémon. Enfin ... Une nuit artificielle d'après ce qu'elle avait appris._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez laissé dormir ? »

« ... ... ... Nous allons devoir séparer toutes les personnes présentes. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposées, demoiselle Pygmalia. »

« Nous séparer ? Pourquoi ça ? » _dit-elle en baillant encore à moitié alors qu'elle se levait finalement du fauteuil, s'étirant un peu. Bon ... Ca méritait quelques explications mais elle allait les avoir très bientôt, du moins, elle espérait._

_Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel, tout le monde étant réunit. Bon ... Elle ne tourna même pas son visage vers Gélator. Elle n'avait pas oublié ... Elle n'oubliait jamais ... Elle avait une rancune tenace ... très tenace ..._

« Bon ... Comme tout le monde est réunit ... Je vais vous donner les futures consignes ... Je suis désolé pour nos nombreux clients ... Mais nous n'avons guère réellement de choix. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seuls alors que nous allons voir ce qui cloche ailleurs dans le Microcosme Pokémon. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir nous séparer. Vous serez regroupés avec plusieurs autres personnes et un ou deux scientifiques commanderont le groupe. Veuillez les écouter car ils connaissent bien mieux que vous le Microcosme Pokémon. Nous allons tenter de reprendre contact avec eux mais c'est pour cela qu'il faut que nous nous séparions. Vous aurez quelques pokémons avec vous pour vous épauler. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé exactement ... mais nous allons bien le découvrir. »

_Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que ça lui fasse ? Elle ne voulait pas s'intéresser plus longtemps à cela ... Pfff ... Elle poussa un soupir, disant d'une voix calme mais assez forte :_

« Et pourquoi ne préveniez vous pas la fédération galactique plutôt ? »

« ... ... ... Toute communication avec l'extérieur est impossible. Visiblement, de ce côté aussi, il y a aussi de gros problèmes. »

_Hum ... Elle ne répondait pas, attendant de voir dans quel groupe elle allait se retrouver. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était ne pas être dans ... _

« ... ... ... C'est pas possible hein ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes que quatre ? Alors que les autres sont quasiment deux fois plus ? »

« Car toi-même, tu es capable de te débrouiller si il y a un pépin. Les autres n'ont pas ton niveau en tant que dresseur, voilà tout. »_ répondit la mère de Gélator alors que l'adolescente évitait de montrer sa colère._

_Elle était avec les deux parents et le fils ! Oh purée ! Elle devait éviter de s'énerver ... Ce n'était pas bon pour elle ... Mais voilà quoi ! Elle avait de quoi se mettre en colère hein ?! Elle croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, détournant d'un air dédaigneux le visage en regardant Gélator. Elle était sûre que c'était lui qui avait manigancé tout ça ... encore qu'avec les deux parents tordus qu'il avait ..._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Excitation

**Chapitre 10 : Excitation**

« Bon ... Nous avons un moyen de communiquer entre nous. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à contacter les autres, est-ce bien compris ? »

_Les autres scientifiques hochaient la tête aux ordres du père de Gélator alors que Pygmalia était déjà montée sur le Galopa. Pfff ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il y ait autant de problèmes ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela ? PFFFF ! Dix minutes plus tard, elle était derrière Gélator, ses deux mains autour de son torse pour bien être attachée. _

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est vraiment fatiguant ... On ne fait rien du tout depuis plusieurs heures. »

_Elle avait dit cela avec neutralité bien qu'on voyait parfaitement qu'elle semblait s'ennuyer. Gélator allait ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut son père qui lui répondit :_

« Sais-tu réellement pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés ? »

« Quoi ? Y a une raison complètement obscure et que vous ne pouviez pas révéler à tout le monde, c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi, je suis assez spéciale pour avoir à écouter cela ? Que je mérite cette chose ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. » _répliqua t-elle en croisant ses bras. Elle semblait relativement en colère à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme avec ses deux parents.  
_

« Bien entendu ... Il fallait se séparer car si nous restions ensembles, nous ne pouvions pas alors parcourir tout le Microcosme Pokémon dans sa globalité, ce qui aurait causé plus de problèmes que prévu. Il semblerait que les parties du Microcosme Pokémon perdent le contact les unes après les autres, c'est pour cela qu'il a fallut envelopper la globalité du Microcosme Pokémon. Si nous avions expliqué tout cela, les gens ... »

« N'auraient pas été très rassurés, je m'en doute. »

Pfff ... Au moins, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient bien préparés et intelligents ... et surtout très présents ... Les deux parents de Gélator étaient très présents pour leur fils ... Quand à elle ... Quand à elle ... Elle n'aimait pas reconnaître ça ... Mais c'était la raison qui l'énervait ... qui l'énervait ! Elle donna une petite claque sur le Galopa à cause de la colère, la créature hennissant en redressant le haut de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Pygmalia ? Fais attention s'il te plaît ! » _s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns alors qu'elle disait :_

« Par ... Pardon ... Ce n'était pas voulu ... Galopa. »

« Ca ne fait rien ... Il ne t'en veut pas ... Mais cela l'a surpris ... Ca ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air un peu raide, Pygmalia. »_ demanda Gélator avec un peu d'inquiétude alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement à cause de ses réflexions internes._

« Ca ne te concerne pas, Gélator. Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas et tu n'as pas à t'intéresser à la mienne, c'est bien compris ? »

« Je voulais simplement t'aider ... Je ne vais pas laisser une personne être mal juste parce qu'elle refuse mon aide. Même si tu ne m'apprécies pas le moins du monde, je suis quand même quelqu'un capable de t'épauler ! » _dit-il avec une pointe d'auto-dérision et de tristesse._

« Hein ? Depuis quand je ne t'apprécie pas, toi ? C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un vrai homme que je te hais hein ? J'en suis bien loin de ça. Tire pas de plan sur la comète mais tu es très loin d'être détesté par moi. T'es même bien au-dessus d'une majorité de blaireaux que je ne peux même pas encadrer. Toi, t'avais ne qu'à pas arrêter tes combats en tant que dresseur, à t'acheter une virilité et peut-être que tu deviendrais mon ami. »

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas possible ... ... ... Pygmalia. »

« Je le sais aussi bien que toi, espèce de niais. Bon ... On continue à avancer ? »

_Elle disait cela pour couper court à la discussion qui allait commencer. Non, elle ne détestait pas Gélator mais qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée, c'était tout. Elle savait juste que pour tout ce qui était au-dehors des travaux physiques, elle pouvait compter sur lui, voilà tout._

_Néanmoins, elle avait d'autres questions et problèmes en tête ... Car plus ils passaient sur les chemins tracés pour suivre une route dans le Microcosme Pokémon, plus elle remarquait quelque chose de singulier ... et inquiétant ... Les pokémons ..._

« Tu as aussi remarqué, Pygmalia ? » _demanda le jeune scientifique._

« Ils ont l'air passablement énervés ... ou excités ... par quelque chose ... »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le Microcosme Pokémon mais ça n'augure rien de bon ... S'il te plaît, reste auprès de moi et mes parents, d'accord ? »

« Roh, ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas se séparer, si tu as trop peu ... »

« Comme ça, je peux tenter de te protéger avec mes pokémons, au moins faire de mon mieux. » _continua le jeune homme alors qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase._

_Qu... Quoi ?! Elle avait cru TRES mal entendre les paroles de Gélator ! Elle pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de celui-ci. Gélator détournait le regard pour ne pas être observé bien qu'elle remarquait des rougeurs à ses joues. Pffff ! Elle marmonna de telle sorte qu'il puisse entendre :_

« C'est bien beau ce genre de paroles ... Faut après que les gestes suivent hein ? »

« ... ... ... Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Faire de son mieux, ce n'est pas assez. Il faut faire le maximum ! C'est bien compris, Gélator ?! Les types dans ton genre, ça a clairement les moyens alors il ya intérêt à ce que tu donnes TOUT et non pas seulement « le meilleur » de toi ! »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Il avait parfaitement compris ! Mais bon ... Il ne savait toujours pas comment prendre les paroles de l'adolescente. Il tenta discrètement de l'observer mais elle-même ne semblait en avoir rien à faire. Il poussa un soupir dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien ... à ce qu'il tentait de lui dire._

_Première soirée et premier feu de camp. Ils ne pouvaient que déroger à la règle de ne pas modifier le Microcosme Pokémon mais cela était une exception que les trois scientifiques espéraient unique en soi. De son côté, Pygmalia avait sorti son Mimigal pour le nourrir, décidant que les autres pokémons seraient nourris après. Le père de Gélator s'approcha aussitôt de la créature, l'étudiant avec intérêt avant de dire :_

« Quel magnifique spécimen de Mimigal. Il est rare que j'en voie d'aussi beaux. Il a dû avoir des parents sublimes. Quelle stature ... On pourrait même le considérer comme un futur roi des Mimigals si cela existait. »

_Elle s'était aussitôt redressé tout en restant assise, comme prise d'un malaise indescriptible. Pourtant, les deux parents ne remarquèrent rien alors que Gélator posait son regard sur elle, semblant se douter de quelque chose. La mère reprit :_

« Je me demande qui sont ses parents ... Mademoiselle Pygmalia, peut-être pourriez vous nous en dire plus ? Quand tout sera rétablit, il y a de fortes chances que l'on demande à essayer d'avoir quelques Mimigals issus des mêmes parents que celui-ci. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ... » _murmura t-elle avec lenteur, ses yeux fixés en direction du sol._

« Nous comprendrions que vous refusiez cela ... surtout après ce que mon mari vient de vous dire mais je vous demande d'y réfléchir. »

« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes bornés ou quoi ?! » _hurla l'adolescente avant de se lever, les poings serrés tandis que le Mimigal arrêtait de manger sa nourriture._

« Pardon ... Nous ne pensions pas que c'était un sujet qui fâche. » _tenta de calmer le père de Gélator tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! C'est que je ne peux pas ! »

_Des petits claquements de mandibules se firent entendre alors qu'elle revenait s'asseoir, prenant le Mimigal sur ses genoux. Elle commença à caresser sa peau avec lenteur, les yeux brillants bien qu'aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux._

« Papa ... Maman ... Peut-être que ça la dérange de parler de ça ... Il ne faut pas trop la brusquer non plus ... » _tenta de dire Gélator alors qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux rubis._

« Ca sert à rien d'essayer de te mettre de mon côté hein ? »

« ... ... ... Ce n'était pas mon but, Pygmalia. »

« Ouais ...Enfin bon ... Ca ne change rien ... Le mal est fait de toute façon. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas, comme ça, vous ne me poserez plus d'autres questions, c'est tout. » _marmonna l'adolescente alors que ses caresses s'accéléraient sur le Mimigal, comme si lui aussi savait la vérité à ce sujet. _« Je vais ... vous raconter depuis le début ... De toute façon ... Je n'ai pas le choix. »


	11. Chapitre 11 : UMPDV

**Chapitre 11 : Une mort pour donner vie**

_C'était ... sa tante ... et aussi Héméra qui lui avait tout raconté. Depuis le début ... Car elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsque cela était arrivé ... Elle ne devait avoir que six ou sept ans lorsqu'elle obtint son premier pokémon mais il fallait remonter à plus loin ... Bien plus loin dans le temps ... Beaucoup plus loin même. Avant ... même ... Que les metroïdes et le phazon ne disparaissent ensembles ... Avant qu'un pan de l'histoire de l'univers ne soit terminé._

_Cela n'avait pas été visible ... Du moins pas aussi descriptible qu'on aurait pu le croire ... Car certaines lois naturelles empêchaient une telle chose. Mais nombreux avait été les gestes naturels entre elle et lui. Pourtant, cela avait tout d'une idylle impossible. Mais à côté, elle savait que même si quelque chose semblait impossible, il y avait une chance infime ... que cela se réalise. Dire qu'au départ, il n'était qu'une petite créature serpentée qui était à peine aussi grande que lui. Mais c'était cela qui l'avait rendu tout de suite attachant._

_Oh ... Si il n'y avait eut que ça mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Il y avait aussi son comportement plus que protecteur et attendrissant envers son dresseur. Il voulait toujours faire le maximum pour Orion et elle aussi ... Mais lui ... Cela avait quelque chose de spécial ... à ses yeux ... Le voir faire autant d'efforts, y arriver en se surpassant ... Et quand il avait évolué la première fois ... Elle l'avait trouvé tout simplement beau. Et le soir, quand ils dormaient hors des pokéballs, il la recouvrait tout le temps de son corps, l'enlaçant comme le faisait leur maître envers cette femme aux cheveux blonds nommée Samus._

_Ils étaient tous les deux des pokémon ... Mais non pas de la même espèce ... ni même de la même catégorie ... C'était impossible mais ... Comme elle, Tatsu avait montré de nombreuses marques d'affection. Son museau contre son front, le fait qu'il la soulève et l'entoure lorsqu'il décidait de faire un petit voyage dans les airs. Il ne fallait pas oublier quelque chose ... Quelque chose de très important ... Elle comme lui ... étaient les deux seuls pokémon d'Orion. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés._

_Cela avait toujours été très discret, platonique et humble ... Rien ne permettait de montrer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Comme si chacun savait que cela ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin ... D'espérer quelque chose. Ils avaient évolué ... Ils avaient leurs dernières formes ... permettant alors à la Migalos de bien s'accrocher à son dos pour un voyage dans les airs. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Tout en l'étant ... C'était assez ironique ..._

_Puis vint le moment où tout chamboula ... Tout s'était terminé violemment ... Et elle s'était mise à haïr ... à haïr réellement cette créature aux yeux dorés ... Car elle lui avait retiré sa source de bonheur ... Son protecteur ... Son ange draconien ... Et en même temps ... Elle la comprenait ... Elle comprenait cette créature humanoïde qui était un pokémon tout en ressemblant à une humaine ... Car elle voyait dans ses yeux un amour interdit ... inconcevable ... C'était peut-être à partir de là qu'elle avait finalement réussi à abandonner sa haine pour celle qui avait mis fin à son idylle._

_Elle avait laissé ses pensées sortir à l'air libre, permettant à la Gardevoir de la comprendre ... En même temps, d'un autre côté, elle avait remarqué les facultés d'Orié à pouvoir lire dans le cœur des pokémons. Une femme capable de la comprendre ... Au final ... Elles étaient toutes ensembles ... liées par la même idée ... folle ... Par cette notion d'interdit ... Enfin ... Elles ... Elles avaient eut gain de cause mais de son côté ... Elle ne pouvait que repenser à cet amour qu'elle avait perdu._

_Enfin la paix était revenue dans l'univers ... Et même si ... Son dresseur n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était elle qui avait sauvé l'univers, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était contente ... de le revoir ... De le savoir en vie ... C'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux ... C'était l'unique chose ... Du moins jusqu'à ce jour ..._

_Jusqu'au moment où son dresseur eut un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait. Une petite créature humaine mais miniature. Pendant de ce temps, ils avaient arrêté de partir en vadrouille pour faire des missions dans tous les coins de l'univers. Elle, de son côté ... ressentait cet instinct qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir ... Un instinct maternel. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir en mission mais qu'il fallait au cas où une rentrée d'argent, son dresseur et sa femme avaient ouvert une boutique de couture ... spécialisée dans la soie de Migalos. Elle était heureuse ... de donner de sa soie ... Et elle avait été à l'origine d'une tenue que l'enfant de son dresseur allait garder pendant des années ... voir bien plus que cela ... Elle ne l'apprendra jamais ... à quel point cette tenue était importante pour la fille nommée Pygmalia._

_Mais ce désir ... d'enfanter ... ne l'avait jamais abandonné ... Plus maintenant ... A jamais ... C'était bête ... et stupide ... de penser à vouloir un enfant ... A son âge ... Enfin, son âge ... Elle n'était pas vieille ... Mais de l'autre côté ... Elle avait décidé de ne penser qu'à Tatsu, même au-delà de la mort. C'était peut-être cela ... le vrai amour ... Mais elle devait aussi tirer un trait sur son passé. Comme l'avait fait son dresseur avec une ancienne femme qui était morte avant même qu'elle ne soit né ..._

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire néanmoins, beaucoup plus facile ... Et les années s'étaient écoulées ... Deux puis trois ... Trois années où la petite humaine arriva à marcher sur ses deux pattes arrière, à balbutier ses premiers mots, à venir serrer l'une de ses huit pattes contre elle en rigolant. Elle était si belle ... cette petite humaine ... Et si mignonne quand on la regardait avec cette petite bouille. Que ça soit elle ou les autres Mimigal et Migalos, elle était un peu la mascotte de la boutique ... Et la Gardevoir s'occupait aussi de Pygmalia quand les parents n'étaient pas là._

_Ah ... Les parents ... C'était la première fois qu'elle avait été déçue par ces derniers. Comment son dresseur et sa femme pouvaient laisser une jeune fille en bas âge se débrouiller toute seule ? Heureusement qu'elles étaient là, elle et Héméra pour surveiller la jeune fille car sinon, qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? En même temps, elle était devenue peu à peu la matriarche des Mimigal et Migalos travaillent la soie pour la boutique de couture qu'Héméra dirigeait pendant que son dresseur et sa femme n'étaient pas là._

_Une matriarche ... Cela voulait dire la cheffe d'une colonie ... Et donc aussi avoir plusieurs mâles dont un mâle alpha avec qui elle devait s'accoupler ... Elle n'aimait pas cette idée ... Trahir Tatsu dans la mort ... Mais à côté ... Elle savait aussi qu'il aurait voulut son bonheur ... et qu'elle soit heureuse ... Mais après ... Personne ne pouvait jamais le remplacer ... Elle regardait tous les Migalos mâles d'un air élitiste ... espérant voir en eux le souvenir de Tatsu._

_Mais aucun ... Aucun n'arrivait à sa cheville ... Personne ne pouvait se targuer de ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu au dragon à la peau blanche comme la neige. Du moins ... Pendant deux voir trois ans ... C'en était ainsi ... Jusqu'au jour où Pygmalia s'était perdue en pleine cité de Daiban. Tous et toutes avaient recherché la jeune fille sans réussir à la trouver. Héméra était partie pour une affaire plus qu'importante, lui faisant confiance pour surveiller la jeune fille âgée de six ans. Cela avait fait même fait la Une des journaux de Daiban avec comme gros titre : « Une invasion de Migalos dans la capitale ! »_

_Peu à peu, les Migalos avaient abandonné les recherches jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, bondissant d'immeuble en immeuble, utilisant sa toile pour se déplacer, arriva à la retrouver. Elle l'avait souvent vu ... ce Migalos ... et elle ne lui avait rien trouvé de spécial jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La petite fille était juchée sur le dos du Migalos, en pleurs alors qu'elle serrait le cou du pokémon pour ne pas tomber._

_Peu à peu ... Elle s'était rapprochée de ce Migalos, lui trouvant des qualités insoupçonnées ... ou alors inconnues aux yeux des autres. Souvent, l'amour était aveugle et elle le reconnaissait parfaitement ... Et surtout dans ce cas précis. A force de voir ... des enfants ... Elle avait décidé qu'elle en voulait aussi ..._

_Il fallut attendre une bonne année pour qu'elle soit enfin prête à enfanter ... ou du moins que son abdomen gonfle ... Car après plusieurs essais infructueux, la dernière tentative avait été la bonne. D'abord apeurée à l'idée d'être stérile, son dresseur et sa femme avaient pris les mesures pour être sûr qu'il n'en était rien. Non ... Ils étaient parfaitement aptes à procréer selon les vétérinaires pokémon._

_Et elle avait décidé que son enfant serait le premier pokémon de Pygmalia ... Car elle avait remarqué comme Héméra à son sujet ... L'enfant était abandonné par ses parents ou presque ... C'était à peine si ils étaient présent une semaine pendant deux mois. Si ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper d'elle, alors Héméra et elle ... allaient les remplacer._

_Pourtant, plus les journées se passaient, plus elle s'était sentie faible et vide ... comme épuisée même ... Elle ne tissait même plus, Héméra lui disant de se reposer car pour mettre bas, il fallait être le plus calme possible et ne pas être trop brusquée quotidiennement. Pourtant, rien ne changeait et elle continuait de s'affaisser, marchant difficilement au fur et à mesure que les nuits tombaient._

_Cela commença par quelques tremblements ... puis des vomissements ... et enfin un effondrement ... Son abdomen avait pris de plus en plus de volume et l'empêchait même de marcher. Son mâle s'était inquiété, claquant des mandibules et un constat avait été fait ... Assez horrible en soi puisqu'il concernait l'enfant._

_Celui-ci d'après les constats des vétérinaires pokémon, était en train de dévorer l'intérieur de sa propre mère pour se nourrir. S'ils continuaient de la laisser garder l'enfant dans son corps, sa survie était en péril. Néanmoins, retirer l'enfant avant même qu'il n'ait sa coquille, c'était le mener à une mort certaine et ... elle avait fait son choix._

« Midélia est morte dès l'instant où l'œuf est sorti de son corps. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer ses yeux. D'après Héméra, il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de partout et c'était déjà trop tard. Avant que Malgan ne sorte de son œuf, son père s'est donné la mort, le chagrin l'ayant emporté auprès de Midélia. Voilà ... Vous êtes au courant. Malgan est le seul membre de cette famille. »

_Elle avait terminé de parler de l'histoire de Midélia, respirant bruyamment pour ne pas pleurer. Ses mains arrêtèrent de caresser le Mimigal sur elle. Gélator, de son côté, avait écouté l'intégralité des paroles de Pygmalia ... Autre chose ... avait été annoncé._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Traître

**Chapitre 12 : Traître**

_La nuit était passée rapidement, très rapidement mais le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi. Il avait écouté d'une traite les paroles de Pygmalia ... Il commençait à mieux la comprendre ... à mieux la cerner ... Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là même. Il avait besoin d'en savoir encore plus au sujet de l'adolescente ... mais comment faire ? Ah ... Lorsque le soleil se leva dans le Microcosme Pokémon, c'était à peine s'il avait réussi à dormir une ou deux heures. Quelques cernes aux yeux, il eut le droit à une remarque cinglante de la part de Pygmalia._

« Non mais c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Tu sais ... La nuit, les gens normaux DORMENT. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de conneries pendant que je dormais car sinon, tu risques de le regretter amèrement, c'est bien compris ? » _dit-elle avec une légère véhémence._

« Je ... Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! AHHHHH ! » _dit-il en commençant à bâiller longuement devant Pygmalia. Celle-ci plaça son poing dans le ventre du jeune homme, le faisant pouffer sous la puissance du coup._

« NON MAIS PUREE ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de décence ou quoi ?! Tu oses bâiller devant moi ?! Sans même mettre la main devant la bouche ? »

_Le corps arqué en avant, il toussa plusieurs fois, cherchant sa respiration alors que le père et la mère du scientifique souriaient devant ce spectacle plus qu'amusant. L'adolescente prit son petit-déjeuner, Gélator allant se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans un petit ruisseau crée spécialement pour les pokémons. Comme ils étaient tous ensemble, les pokémons n'osaient pas les attaquer et c'était tant mieux car sinon, cela aurait crée plus de soucis que prévu._

« Bon ... Pendant que vous vous réveillez correctement, je vais essayer de communiquer avec les autres pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. » _vint dire le père en se levant, s'éloignant de son côté pour ne pas être dérangé pendant la conversation._

_Hum ? Elle était gênante pour qu'il parte comme ça ou quoi ? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de réflexions, attention ... Enfin bon ... Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ces histoires. Il valait mieux s'occuper de tout ça plus tard. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le père de Gélator revint, l'air contrarié. Sa femme lui demanda :_

« Que se passe t-il, mon amour ? Un souci avec les autres ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas réussi à communiquer avec eux ... quand même ? »

« Malheureusement, deux d'entre eux sont injoignables. J'ai aussi appris que cet imbécile d'Aranos Malkan a décidé de faire route seul. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et que j'avais exprès demandé à un second scientifique de les accompagner. De l'autre côté, nous sommes encore loin d'avoir des nouvelles de notre côté. Normalement, l'un des groupes devrait se rapprocher de son point d'ici ce soir. A partir de là, nous aurons alors plus d'amples informations à ce sujet. »

« Et pour les pokémons ... Est-ce que vous avez demandé si ils étaient énervés chez eux aussi ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux yeux rubis._

« Hum ? Bonne question ... mais oui ... Et il semblerait que les pokémons soient tous au même statut ... ce qui est étrange et plus que déplaisant à savoir d'ailleurs. »

_Oui ... Savoir que les pokémons étaient dans cet état n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais ça ... Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient passer une nouvelle journée à essayer de se rapprocher de la zone où se rendre. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce n'était pas trop loin de la zone volcanique où Gélator l'avait emmené pendant la petite semaine bien tranquille. AH ! La semaine bien tranquille !_

« Je n'ai pas prévenu Héméra ... de mon retard ! » _s'écria t-elle subitement alors qu'elle était sur le dos du Galopa. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, Gélator lui dit :_

« Qui est cette Héméra ... Ce n'est pas la Gardevoir que j'ai cru apercevoir quelques fois, Pygmalia ? Elle est assez spéciale non ? Voir même unique. »

« Ne t'approche même pas d'elle, pervers. Elle est amoureuse de mon père ! » _dit l'adolescente tandis que le jeune homme semblait surpris. Il balbutia :_

« Je ne pensais pas à une telle chose ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre ! J'aime les femmes réellement femmes ... Pas les semblant de femmes ! »

« ... ... ... Tu as intérêt à t'excuser si tu es en train de parler de moi ... comme semblant de femme. » _grogna l'adolescente, son enlacement devenant beaucoup plus violent._

« Je parlais de la Gardevoir ! De rien d'autre ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! »

« ... ... ... Héméra est très belle comme pokémon et comme femme ! C'est bien compris ?! »

_Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Autant se confronter à un mur, il y aurait alors plus de chance ... Mais bon ... Il valait mieux ne rien dire du tout. Il resta définitivement muet, supportant les nombreuses attaques de la jeune demoiselle alors qu'une nouvelle journée s'écoulait. Avant d'aller se coucher, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, le père de Gélator était reparti. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il revint, mécontent et surtout encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant :_

« Les groupes qui étaient proches des zones ne sont plus disponibles. La communication est impossible. Je commence à me faire sérieusement du souci. »

« Me dites pas que je suis tombé dans le scénario d'un film d'horreur complètement à la ramasse que l'on voit tous les soirs à l'écran juste pour faire crier les petites minettes hein ? » _demanda l'adolescente sur un ton assez énervé._

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un film mais la réalité, jeune demoiselle. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous calmer car l'énervement et la colère ne mènera à rien du tout. »

« Chér... Chéri ... Allons-bon ... Viens donc boire un peu, ça te soulagera. » _murmura avec lenteur la mère de Gélator avant de servir à boire à son mari._

_Tsss ... C'était la première fois que le père lui parlait ainsi. Elle devait peut-être se calmer oui ... Car la situation l'exigeait ... mais ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui se passait ici ... était étrange. Peut-être que les trois scientifiques lui cachaient quelque chose ? Non ... A voir la tête de Gélator, ce n'était pas possible. La nuit s'écoula paisiblement._

_Heureusement pour elle, le père de Gélator signala que normalement, ils étaient arrivés dès le milieu d'après-midi. C'était une bonne nouvelle ... Car personnellement, elle ne se sentait pas capable de tenir le coup sinon. Devant le soulagement qui passa sur le visage de l'adolescente, Gélator demanda d'une voix lente :_

« Euh ... Pygmalia ... Désolé pour cette semaine ... Normalement, ça aurait dû bien mieux se passer ... Mais comme d'habitude, je loupe tout ce que je fais ... »

« Roh ... Tu veux quand même pas que je te dise « C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. » ? Même pas en rêve ... Sauf le dernier point. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude que tu loupes tout ... Jusqu'à ton existence même alors bon. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Euh ... Après ton voyage, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se revoit qu'une fois tous les six mois ... Alors bon ... Euh ... Si tu as envie de manger quelque part un de ces jours, je peux t'inviter ? »

« ... ... ... T'essaierais quand même pas de me draguer par hasard hein ? »

« C'est bon ... Oublie ... Je n'ai rien dit du tout. »_ murmura t-il en terminant la conversation._

_Ca ne servait à rien ... Rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait avec elle ? L'adolescente n'était pas bête. Elle savait parfaitement quand même ... que ... Bon ... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le faisait souffrir autant ? C'était affreux et malsain de sa part ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes normalement ! Il ne devait plus y penser._

_Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, les quatre personnes continuant d'avancer en suivant le père de Gélator, le chef de troupe. Celui-ci s'était calmé depuis hier mais il avait eut les mêmes rides de sommeil que son fils la journée d'auparavant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment ressemblant à un complexe scientifique._

« Et bien ... Pour des personnes qui veulent créer un monde naturel ... C'est loupé. » _murmura l'adolescente avec ironie tandis que la mère répondait :_

« Et croire en une chimère ne nous mènera à rien. Le Microcosme Pokémon est comme un zoo géant ... Et dans un zoo, il y a des personnes qui surveillent et s'occupent de retransmettre l'habitat naturel des animaux pour qu'ils puissent vivre comme si ils étaient en liberté. Jeune fille, je commence à me dire que mon fils s'est trompé lourdement à votre sujet. »

« MAMAN ! Ca ne se dit pas comme ça ! » _cria aussitôt le jeune homme en rougissant._

« Bien entendu ... C'est le fiston à sa maman qui n'est pas à remettre en cause... »

« Pygmalia ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ou celle de mes parents ! Arrête de t'en prendre à nous à cause de tes parents ! » _reprit Gélator avec un peu de peur mais aussi de colère._

« Bien sûr ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est bon, je me barre ! » _dit-elle en sautant du Galopa qui s'était arrêté devant le complexe scientifique. Elle en avait marre d'eux ! Elle allait les laisser seuls voilà tout ! Elle s'arrêta pourtant quand le père de Géliator dit :_

« De toute façon ... Nous sommes arrivés et il y a quelqu'un pour nous attendre. ARANOS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

_Les Galopas furent rappelés dans leurs pokéballs tandis que le complexe scientifique avait laissé passer une personne qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Les yeux veinés de sang, les cheveux hirsutes de couleur noir, l'homme les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres._

« Tu vas me répondre ou quoi ? Je viens de te poser une question ! Attends-toi à ce que je te radie du projet Microcosme Pokémon ! »

_Le père de Gélator s'était approché de lui, l'homme faisant quelques pas en reculant. Puis sans même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, une violente explosion se produisit dans le complexe scientifique derrière Aranos. Des morceaux de métal commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens, d'autres explosions se faisant entendre, voir et surtout sentir alors qu'elle fermait les yeux à moitié, aveuglée par tout cela. Elle ne vit pas les flammes et les débris qui emportaient peu à peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour du complexe scientifique, elle y compris._


	13. Chapitre 13 : La peur au ventre

**Chapitre 13 : La peur au ventre**

_... ... ... Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle sentait une forte chaleur qui l'envahissait ... Non ... Ce n'était pas la chaleur d'un corps humain contre le sien ... C'était plutôt ... Celle d'une flamme proche ... Trop proche ! Elle ouvrit ses yeux, les posant sur une flamme qui devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur et qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de son visage. Elle se redressa aussitôt, remarquant qu'elle était légèrement blessée au front. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son visage et de son bras droit. Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que ... Des ruines ?! Des ruines et des flammes autour d'elle ?! _

« QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?! » _hurla t-elle avec colère avant de passer sa main gauche sur son bras droit. Elle n'avait que des blessures mineures, rien de bien grave mais quand même ! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Elle aimerait bien savoir ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, disant subitement :_ « Gélator ?! Gélator ?! Tu m'entends ?! »

_Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la colère l'emporter ... Car là, finie de plaisanter ! C'était sérieux ! Très sérieux ! Elle commença à marcher à travers les décombres, ne laissant pas la peur l'envahir. Ca ne servait à rien d'avoir peur dans cette situation. Elle en avait connu de pire, n'est-ce pas ? En fait ... Non ... Elle n'avait rien connu de pire, c'était bête ... Mais c'était la stricte vérité ... Elle n'avait jamais vécu un tel ... accident ..._

« Gélator ! BON SANG ! Ne fais pas le con et sors de là ! Donne un signe de vie quoi ! »

_Elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui, loin de là mais elle n'était quand même pas conne au point d'en avoir rien à foutre de lui. Elle n'était pas insensible ! RAHHHH ! Où est-ce qu'elle était ?! Bon sang ! Sa tenue la moulait beaucoup trop à cause de la chaleur ! Si Gélator essayait de la mater, elle lui enfoncerait son pied dans la tête._

« Mais d'abord ... Trouver sa trace ! GELATOR ! TU ME REPONDS ! »

_Elle s'en foutait complètement des deux parents ! Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient dit ! Mais Gélator quand même ... Elle n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire non plus ! Elle devait s'occuper de ça ... le trouver ... Car ça devenait quand même inquiétant ! Ce type ... Le scientifique ... Aranos ou elle ne savait quoi ... C'était un malade mental quoi ! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça ! Elle dit à voix haute :_

« Y a vraiment des tarés, je vous jure ... GELATOR ! BORDEL ! Si je mets la main sur toi, je te promets que tu préféras rester crevé que de sortir de là ! »

_Elle entendit subitement un petit gémissement d'un coin des ruines, courant vers celui-ci. Elle ne montrait pas son apaisement car sinon, il en profiterait ... Mais pfiou ! Elle était soulagée ! Plus que soulagée même ! Elle s'était déjà imaginé le pire avant le meilleur ! Bon ... D'où venait ce râle ... Elle l'entendait à nouveau ..._

« BON ! GELATOR ! Tu me parles ou pas ?! Je ne vais pas soulever toutes les ruines pour rien non plus hein ?! Alors, dis-moi où tu es ! »

« Ga... GA... GA...LE... GALEK... GALEKING ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Un pokémon ?! » _dit-elle en tournant le regard vers l'origine d'un second bruit. Une origine dont elle se serait bien passée._

_Le Galeking qui était devant elle devait bien faire 2 mètre 50, étant ainsi plus grand que la normale ... Mais la différence ... Ce qui était clairement différent ... C'est qu'une partie de sa hanche droite semblait se faire dévorée par une gelée jaune. Et le regard que lançait le Galeking semblait être celui d'une créature folle._

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dégage ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »

« GALEKINGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! » _hurla le monstre de métal et de pierre avant de foncer vers elle. Elle commença à courir sur le côté, l'évitant avec aisance. BORDE L ! C'était quoi le problème avec cette planète ?!_

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! HEIN ! »

_Elle criait encore et toujours avant de remarquer qu'une poutre de métal s'écroula sur le pokémon. Oh ... pu ... rée ... Elle n'avait pas voulu ... ça ... Mais bon ... A côté, ça allait lui permettre de chercher Gélator car plus le temps passait ... Plus c'était problématique. Et elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec cet abruti ! Elle s'apprêtait à repartir en quête du jeune homme quand la poutre de métal se souleva avant d'être projetée dans les airs pour retomber au loin. Le Galeking était maintenant complètement décoré sur la partie droite du corps, la gelée jaune semblant remplacer ses muscles, peau et autres parties de son corps._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?! » _dit-elle avec une petite pointe inquiète dans la voix._

_Elle ne voulait pas montrer ... qu'elle était apeurée ... car ce n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'était quoi cette chose ? C'était quoi ce monstre ?! Ce n'était pas un pokémon normal ! Elle devait utiliser ses pokémons pour combattre mais ... mais ... Ah ... Non ... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Elle ne voulait pas ... contre ce monstre !_

« Gale ... Galeking ... GALEKINGGGGGGGGG ! »

_Des tentacules ?! Non ... C'était pas ça qui sortait du bras du Galeking ... Mais le morceau de chair qui s'allongeait et se déformait ... URK ... Ca lui donnait envie de vomir rien qu'en l'observant. Elle aimerait bien savoir ce que c'était ça ! Ah ... Ah ... NON ! Ce Galeking s'approchait beaucoup trop d'elle ! Qu'il recule ! QU'IL RECULE !_

« Dégage de ma vue et je ne te ferai pas de mal ! C'est bien compris ?! »

« Gale ... GALEKINGGGGGG ! GALEKING ! GALE GALE ! »

_Elle semblait presque entendre des cris de souffrance de la part du Galeking et c'était plus qu'affreux. Elle avait l'impression que la créature agonisait devant elle, comme possédée par cette masse jaune qui la dévorait de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Puis peu à peu, les yeux de la créature devinrent complètement blancs avant que le Galeking ne fonce vers elle une nouvelle fois. NON ! ELLE EN AVAIT ASSEZ ! _

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » _hurla t-elle avant de se mettre à courir en l'évitant sur la gauche. STOP ! C'en était trop pour elle ! Elle sprinta pour s'éloigner de cet endroit sans même un regard en arrière vers le Galeking et le complexe scientifique._

_Courir ... Courir ... Courir ... Elle ne fit que courir sans jamais s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Courir sans se stopper ! Elle avait mal aux côtes, à la tête, au cœur, elle ne cherchait même plus son souffle, courant en espérant que ses jambes l'emportent le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait rien ... rien d'autre !_

_Après quinze minutes, elle s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus tenir. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait eut l'endurance et l'adrénaline nécessaires pour cela mais ... mais maintenant ... maintenant ... _

« J'ai envie de dégue ... »

_Son ventre ne supportait plus la pression. Dès qu'elle tenta de se relever, elle dégoupilla sur le sol, vidant son estomac du peu qu'elle avait mangé. Elle ... Elle ... Elle se sentait mal maintenant ... Elle chercha un arbre, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Avachie contre l'arbre, elle regardait l'herbe au sol, les yeux à moitié clos._

« C'est juste un ... cauchemar ... Un simple cauchemar ... »

_Elle allait se réveiller ! Elle se pinça le bras puis se donna une violente claque sur la joue. Non ... Non ... C'était la réalité ... Ici ... Elle était au calme ... Elle était tranquille ... Mais ce qui s'était passé avec ce pokémon ... Elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Et puis ... Et puis..._

« GELATOR ! Les deux parents ! »

_Elle avait hurlé les deux phrases en se redressant. Elle ... Elle avait complètement Gélator et ses parents ! Ah ... Ah ... Et maintenant ... Maintenant ... Gélator ... C'était juste son imagination ... Elle ne l'avait quand même pas ... Elle ne l'avait ...  
_

« C'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas responsable ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! »

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! ALORS ... POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Si ... Si ... Elle ... Comme ses parents l'avaient fait avec elle ... Mais elle ... Elle était vivante, elle ! Elle l'était ... Mais Gélator ... Et ses parents ... Elle avait laissé le jeune homme sous les gravats ! Parmi les flammes ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle n'était pas une lâche ! Elle n'était pas comme ses parents ! Elle n'en avait pas rien à faire de tout ça ! Pas de ceux qui l'entouraient ! Hahaha ... Ce n'était pas la vérité ! Rien n'était vrai ! Elle allait se réveiller ! _

« Héméra ... Héméra ... HEMERA ! »

_Elle voulait se réveiller et voir la Gardevoir à côté d'elle ! Elle lui dirait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, qu'elle était là ... Comme toujours ... Comme toujours ... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Un simple cauchemar ... Ah ... Ah ... Non ... Non ... Elle devait arrêter de pleurer et voir la réalité en face. Le Microcosme Pokémon était perdu ... et ... Gélator était mort ... comme les autres ... Il n'y avait plus qu'elle._


	14. Chapitre 14 : SDCMI

**Quatrième partie : Le retour du protecteur**

**Chapitre 14 : Seule dans ce monde infâme**

_... ... ... Elle avait séché ses larmes et s'était finalement levé. Ca ne servait à rien ... A rien du tout de rester ici ... Rien du tout ... Oui ... Snif ... Ca ne servait à rien de rien ... Ah ... Ah ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE DEVAIT FAIRE ?!_

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus ... Tout est confus ... Tout ... n'est pas clair dans ma tête ... Maman ... Papa ... Ah ... Héméra ... »

_Elle avait besoin de les appeler ... De dire leurs noms ... Sortant un objet de son sac, qui heureusement, n'avait pas souffert. Elle commença à appuyer sur les différents boutons avec une certaine frénésie et nervosité qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher. Elle mit l'objet au niveau de son oreille, espérant entendre la voix d'Héméra mais au lieu de celle-ci, elle n'entendit que des grésillements qui lui firent lâcher l'objet au sol, celui-ci se brisant. Ah ... Ah ... Ca lui avait donné super mal au crâne ! C'était quoi ça ?!_

« Ce n'est pas possible ce que j'ai vu ... Ce n'est pas possible ... »

_Elle s'était mise à marcher pour trouver un point d'eau. Heureusement, les petits ruisseaux artificiels ainsi que les lacs étaient présents. Elle se déshabilla en partie, s'aspergeant d'eau pour être sûre de ne pas voir rêvé. Ce n'était ... pas une erreur ... Qu'elle arrête de se marteler le crâne à penser le contraire ! C'était la vérité ! Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... C'était la première fois ... Et elle avait du mal à le croire ... Croire en la mort de Gélator et de ses parents ... Disparaître sous les flammes ... Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant ..._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qui est là ?! » _demanda t-elle sur un ton inquiet en se redressant. Elle remit correctement ses vêtements sur son corps alors qu'elle apercevait des pokémons de différentes espèces qui s'approchaient d'elle._

_Ils semblaient ... normaux ... Il y avait des petits Laporeilles, des Wattouat, des Aspicots, bref, un peu de chaque espèce ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils semblaient autant apeurés qu'elle. Elle s'agenouilla, reprenant son calme avant de dire :_

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe ici non plus hein ? Je suis perdue ... tout autant que vous ... Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'un endroit calme ? Enfin ... Sans danger ? »

_Un Salamèche poussa un petit cri pour dire que oui alors qu'elle commençait à les suivre. Ah ... Ah ... Heureusement que la chance était un petit peu de son côté quand même ... Car bon ... Sinon, cela serait aller de mal en pis. Les pokémons étaient ravis de voir une humaine avec eux, surement bien plus en confiance depuis l'arrivée de Pygmalia._

« Par contre, on ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps ici ... Il va falloir se déplacer. »

_Elle avait déjà sorti son Mimigal pour le rassurer. Les autres pokémons, elle verrait ça en temps et en heure. Ah ... Elle aussi se sentait un peu plus heureuse ... Même si il n'y avait pas de quoi ... l'être réellement. Elle observa les différents pokémons, poussant un petit soupir :_

« Allons chercher de quoi manger ... Aussi ... D'accord ? »

_Heureusement pour elle, les pokémons n'étaient pas belliqueux ou réticents. Tous semblaient plus que motivés pour la recherche de nourriture, liquide et autres. Ah ... Tant mieux ... Car sinon, cela deviendrait un plus gros problème que prévu. Ils devaient tous s'entraider._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était revenue dans le petit campement des pokémons. Oh ... C'était plus un rassemblement de grottes crées par les pokémons mais cela permettait à tous et à toutes d'être en sécurité. Du moins ... C'est ce qu'elle pensait ... _

« Cheti ... Chetiflor ... Chetiflor flor flor. »

_Un pokémon venait de signaler qu'un groupe n'était pas revenu au bout d'une heure. Avec lenteur, elle se leva de la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Elle termina son fruit, prenant la parole sur un ton lent et neutre :_

« ... ... ... Ils ne reviendront pas ... ... ... Je suis désolée mais il semblerait qu'ils soient morts. Je ne vais pas vous mentir hein ? J'ai pu voir ce qui semble être ... responsable de ça. C'est une sorte ... de gelée jaune vivante ... Elle semble engloutir les pokémons. Mais bon ... Mangez et dès demain, on partira ailleurs. »

_Sauf que plus personne n'avait faim. C'était normal ... Après ce qu'elle venait de dire ... Tout le monde avait l'appétit coupé. Pfff ... Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Elle ne supportait pas ça ... Mais de l'autre côté ... Ah ... Cette nuit fut l'une des plus horribles de son existence ... En même temps que la plus chaleureuse. Elle s'était assoupie sur un Ronflex, les autres pokémons entourant ce dernier. Cela aurait été charmant ... en d'autres circonstances._

_Le lendemain matin, après un court et frugal repas, tout le monde était prêt à partir comme prévu. Ils étaient bien une cinquantaine et il n'y avait que peu d'évolutions dans le fond. Elle l'avait remarqué ... Mais ce n'était que des enfants ... n'est-ce pas ? Alors ... Elle était un peu la mère de ces derniers ... Pfiou ... Rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser ..._

« Allons-y ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas attachés à cet endroit car vous ne le reverrez plus surement ... Oui ... Il y a de fortes chances ... »

_Les pokémons hochèrent la tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient bien compris. Voilà ... Ils étaient finalement partis en pleine matinée. Dire que le Microcosme Pokémon marchait toujours aussi bien ... Aujourd'hui était un soleil radieux ... Ah ... L'ironie du sort. Elle poussa un léger soupir, prenant le commandement de la troupe sans savoir réellement où aller. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de se mettre à l'abri._

« Je ne sais pas où nous allons ... Je tiens à vous le signaler ... Mais cela importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que nous avons un endroit pour tenir ... la nuit. »

« Sala ... Salamèche ! Sala sala ! »

_Les autres pokémons acquiescèrent aux paroles du Salamèche et de l'adolescente. Oui ... Il ne fallait pas espérer s'en sortir ... Juste tenir bon ... Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions ... Elle ne voulait plus s'en faire ... Cela aurait servit à quoi ? A rien du tout ... Rien de rien ... _

« RONFLEX ! » _hurla subitement le pokémon imposant, étant tout au bout de la troupe à cause de sa stature et de sa lenteur. Tous les pokémons se retournèrent ainsi que Pygmalia, le Ronflex désignant quelque chose du doigt._

_... ... ... C'était quoi ce nuage de fumée au loin ? Des pokémons ? Elle demanda à un Etourmi de s'envoler au loin pour servir d'éclaireur mais dès l'instant où l'oiseau ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, ce point descendit subitement, comme fauché par quelque chose._

« Que ... Que ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut ... dire ... OH ZUT ! »

_Ils étaient là ... Elle ne les voyait pas à cause de la distance mais elle en était certaine ... Ils étaient là ... Ces pokémons avec cet étrange gelée jaune qui les recouvraient ... Elle s'écria :_

« Que tout le monde se mette à courir ! Nous devons mettre le maximum de distance avec eux ! C'est bien compris ?! Allez ! TOUS ! AVANCEZ ! »

« RONFLEXXXXXXXXXX ! »

_Qu'est... Le Ronflex restait immobile, se retournant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans sa course. Déjà, la majorité des pokémons continuaient de courir alors que d'autres s'arrêtaient, se positionnant à côté du Ronflex._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Avancez au lieu ! On n'a surtout pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Musteflott ! Etourvol ! Brouhabam ! »

_Ils étaient une dizaine à se mettre en ligne tandis qu'elle restait statufiée ... Quels idiots ... Quels idiots ... QUELS IMBECILES ! Elle hurla de toutes ses forces :_

« Ca sert à quoi de rester là ?! Vous allez mourir ! Et ne me balancez pas que vous faites cela pour protéger les autres ! On ne cherche pas à crever alors mais à survivre ! »

_Aucune réponse de la part des pokémons. Elle s'était mise à trembler en les observant ... Elle devait ... Elle devait les empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Elle allait reprendre la parole mais le Ronflex ouvrit la gueule, poussant un cri amplifié par le Brouhabam avant de se mettre en boule. Ah ... Ah ... Elle devait les arrêter mais ... Les pokémons s'étaient mis à courir derrière le Ronflex qui roulait à toute allure en direction du nuage de fumée._

« ... ... ... Ca sert à quoi ... tout ça ... hein ? »

_Mais elle n'allait avoir aucune réponse. La mort dans l'âme, elle revint courir avec les pokémons qui s'étaient enfuis. Ce n'était que des enfants ... Et en tant que grands frères, sœurs et parents ... Les autres avaient décidé de s'unir pour ralentir cet ennemi inconnu. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se passer comme ça ?_

_Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans de nouvelles grottes ... Personne n'osait sortir et il n'y avait qu'un faible feu comme source de lumières ainsi que des petits éclairs de la part des pokémons électriques. Personne ne disait rien ... Les plus jeunes parmi les pokémons s'étaient endormis, en proie aux cauchemars qui les envahissaient tandis qu'elle était assise contre un mur de pierre. Elle ... Elle ... Ils venaient de perdre les plus puissants pokémons ..._

« Tuer ... ou être tué ... Tuer ... ou être tué ... Ah ... Ah ... »

_Elle commençait à comprendre les paroles de ses parents. Elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. C'était ça ... qu'ils vivaient quotidiennement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient une chose aussi horrible et dangereuse ? Est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre tranquillement ?! Ils avaient préféré mener cette vie plutôt que celle d'une famille normale ?! Où elle aurait été au milieu de celle-ci ?! Ses ... Ses parents étaient des imbéciles._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Absence prolongée

**Chapitre 15 : Absence prolongée**

« Héméra ... Il pleut dehors ... Tu as vu ? » _demanda une jeune fille âgée de huit ans aux cheveux gris et aux yeux rubis. Une Gardevoir portait un tablier de cuisine, semblant s'être affairée au repas de ce soir. Sur les genoux de la jeune fille assise se trouvait un petit Mimigal qui ne semblait être encore qu'un enfant d'après sa taille._

« Pygmalia ... Qu'ai-je déjà dit au sujet des pokémons à table ? Qu'ils ne soient pas ... »

« Mais Héméra, tu es une pokémon aussi ... Est-ce que tu dois manger par terre aussi ? » _demanda avec une fausse insouciance la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

« ... ... ... Je n'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi, jeune fille. Bon ... C'est bien la dernière fois que j'accepte cela au sujet de Malgan. »

« Merci, Héméra ! T'es la meilleure ! » _s'écria Pygmalia avec un grand sourire. La Gardevoir aux cheveux argentés soupira longuement. Ca ne servait à rien ... Combien fois avait-elle répété ces mots hein ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir. Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas au sujet de Malgan. Il fallait dire que cela l'avait choquée légèrement ... de voir la Migalos mourir pour cette petite créature. Et dire que le père avait préféré mourir pour rejoindre la matriarche ... Pendant deux mois, la boutique avait été fermé car les Mimigal et Migalos n'arrivaient plus à produire de la soie, trop perturbés par cette mort. Mais maintenant, grâce à la jeune fille, ils retournaient travailler. Oui ... C'était elle qui avait présenté l'enfant de la matriarche en leur disant que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à pleurer au sujet de Midélia. Il fallait juste la garder en mémoire et l'honorer. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait remarqué l'empathie de la jeune fille avec les insectes araignées. Il fallait dire qu'à part eux, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Les études, toutes ces choses, c'était la Gardevoir qui lui apprenait tout cela. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, ne sortait pas pour jouer avec les enfants de son âge, Orion et Samus ayant dit que cela ne servait à rien à l'heure actuelle car elle avait tout à la maison._

« Tout à la maison ... Sauf le plus important ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Héméra ? » _demanda la jeune fille, ayant entendu les paroles de la Gardevoir sans réellement les comprendre. La Gardevoir termina de cuisiner, posant les plats devant la jeune fille et elle-même. Une gamelle fut posée sur le côté de la table, le petit Mimigal sautant des jambes de Pygmalia avant de s'approcher de la gamelle._

« Oh ... Rien ... Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mange vite et ensuite, vas te laver et puis te coucher. C'est bien compris, jeune fille ? »

« Oui, Héméra ! Mais tu me raconteras une histoire, dis, dis ? »

« Si tu termines ton assiette, je pense que ça sera possible. Et tu pourras même avoir Malgan à tes côtés si tu ne fais pas la folle. »

_YOUPI ! Elle était si heureuse ! Avec zèle, un peu trop même, la jeune fille termina son assiette, s'étranglant à moitié avant de boire un verre d'eau. Pfiou ... Une heure plus tard, elle était déjà couchée dans son lit, le Mimigal près d'elle tandis qu'Héméra était assise non-loin. Elle tenait la main de la jeune fille, lui parlant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment._

« Comment ça ?! COMMENT VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RENTRER ?! »

_La jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement avait maintenant neuf ans. Du moins ... Elle dormait jusqu'à entendre les cris de l'unique personne capable de parler comme elle. Ses yeux rubis s'ouvrirent en même temps que ceux du Mimigal. Lui aussi avait été réveillé ? Elle caressa la créature avec douceur avant de la soulever. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleue, marchant avec discrétion en direction de l'origine des cris. Elle voyait la Gardevoir qui s'adressait à un écran holographique devant elle avant d'entendre la voix de sa mère :_

« Nous sommes désolé mais la fédération ne nous avait pas prévenus à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvions pas nous doter qu'une tempête magnétique se trouverait dans ce coin de ce système solaire ! Tu penses sincèrement que nous faisons tout ... »

« Oui ! Ca fait déjà trois ans de suite ! Vous vous foutez du monde, n'est-ce pas ?! Ca vous arrive de prendre quelques semaines de repos ?! Du genre, dans les moments importants de l'année ?! Et je dois vous rappeler d'autres choses ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? » _demanda une seconde voix que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle de son père. Elle était trop loin pour les voir à l'écran sans se faire remarquer._

« Et voilà l'imbécile en chef qui mériterait que je lui mette mon pied aux fesses. Alors comme ça, celui qui a le cerveau des unités Aurora n'est même pas capable de réfléchir aux imprévus ?! Mon dieu ! Quel cerveau ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes, Héméra ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre en colère, non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. »

« ET TU NE PENSES PAS QUE C'EST UN PROBLEME ?! Que justement, ça ne soit pas la première fois que ça arrive ?! Mais que ça soit quotidiennement ?! Vous me faites le coup à chaque fois ! Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas de MA fille dont on parle mais de la vôtre ! J'ai honte de vous connaître tous les deux ! Les héros de l'univers ?! Mon œil ! »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé, Héméra mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inconsid ... »

« VIENS ME DIRE CELUI QUI A DECIDE DE SE SACRIFIER POUR L'UNIVERS ! Dis plutôt que vous n'en avez rien à faire de votre fille, ça sera plus crédible venant de vous ! Ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés ! C'en est une bien bonne, ça ! »

« Visiblement ... Il vaut mieux que nous coupions la discussion maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire de miracles, Héméra. » _murmura Samus._

« Et moi, je suis désolée de partager mon existence avec deux égoïstes. » _dit la Gardevoir en terminant la conversation, poussant un soupir :_ « Ne même pas être là pour les dix ans de leur fille. Pathétique ... Ce foutu goût de l'aventure, j'aurai dû leur briser les membres pour les empêcher de partir. »

« Hé... Héméra ... Tu es en colère ? » _demanda faiblement une petite voix qui la fit sursauter et retourner. Pygmalia ?! La jeune fille était réveillée ?! Comment ... Et zut ! Elle avait crié ! C'était normal ... Normal qu'elle soit réveillée. A côté de cela, à cause de sa colère, elle n'avait pas pu remarqué qu'elle était là. Bon ... Elle devait calmer ... le jeu ... et se calmer. Elle chuchota avec douceur, se mettant à genoux pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille._

« Mais non ... Je ne suis pas en colère ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ... »

« Pourtant ... Tu criais ... Et puis ... Tu parlais à Papa et à Maman, non ? »

« Non ... Enfin ... Si ... Mais il est tard ... Tu ferais mieux d'aller te c... »

« Papa et Maman ne seront pas là pour mon anniversaire, c'est ça ? » _demanda la jeune fille une nouvelle fois alors que la Gardevoir ne lui répondait pas. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit :_ « Ca fait rien. J'ai l'habitude. Et puis ... Tu es toujours là et les Migalos aussi. Vais retourner dormir, Héméra. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ... Dors bien, Pygmalia. Et n'y pense plus ... »

_Voilà que c'était au tour de la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés de ne pas répondre, retournant dans sa chambre. Elle étouffa ses larmes sur son oreiller pour tenter de ne plus y penser mais c'était plus dur que prévu. Ils ne pensaient pas à elle ... Pas un seul instant ... Ils s'en fichaient royalement. Elle savait que la vérité venait d'Héméra._

« Snif ... Ils ne m'aiment pas ... Je ne suis pas désirée ... » _bafouilla t-elle avant de s'endormir, Héméra se téléportant quelques minutes après dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour poser sa main droite sur elle. Elle ... Elle resterait auprès de Pygmalia._

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cet incident et lorsque Samus et Orion furent rentrés, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était l'absence de la jeune fille. Ils la cherchèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes, la Gardevoir les ayant ignorés superbement. Puis finalement, Orion s'approcha d'Héméra, lui demandant :_

« Sais-tu où notre petite demoiselle se cache donc ? »

« Elle est partie en voyage initiatique. » _murmura la Gardevoir sans plus de détails._

« En voyage initiatique ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? C'est une blague très mauvaise. »

« Pygmalia n'est plus sur cette planète. Je lui ai payé un séjour dans un centre pour apprendre à devenir dresseuse pokémon. Ce n'est pas que vous qui disiez que vous aviez l'aventure dans le sang ? Et bien visiblement, c'est son cas aussi. »

« Mais tu es une idiote ou quoi ?! Héméra ! Elle n'a que dix ans ! Elle est trop jeune pour ça ! » s'écria Samus alors qu'Orion était à quelques centimètres de la Gardevoir pour essayer de regarder si elle plaisantait ou non.  
_  
La seule réponse d'Héméra fut de projeter les deux humains en arrière, rétorquant qu'à dix ans, l'un jouait aux explorateurs, la seconde s'entraînait avec les Chozos. Sans plus de mots, la Gardevoir était reparti pour travailler, ne s'adressant plus aux deux humains. Il fallut presque une année pour qu'ils décident de se reparler. Mais même après cela, quelque chose s'était installé entre Orion, Samus, Héméra et Pygmalia._

_La jeune fille devenait adolescente ne revenait que lorsque ses parents n'étaient plus là. Elle demandait à Héméra en avance dans de nombreux cas. Les seules fois ... Où ils se retrouvaient ... C'était pour l'anniversaire de ses deux parents ou pour Noël. A côté, son propre anniversaire, elle ne le passait plus avec eux, ni celui d'Héméra. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir ... avec eux._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une illusion

**Chapitre 16 : Une illusion**

« Sala ... Salamèche ... »

_L'un des pokémons s'était approché d'elle, passant une patte pour la secouer légèrement et lui dire qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, baillant en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle se frotta les yeux avant d'observer les environs. Qu'est-ce que ... Ah ... Oui ... Ce n'était pas un rêve ... Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était pire que tout._

« C'est la réalité ... Une réalité que je n'aime pas. »

_Une réalité qu'elle détestait plus que tout ! Elle se releva, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Son dos la faisait tellement souffrir ! Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eut la meilleure des idées que de vouloir faire une telle chose ! Dormir contre de la pierre ... Tsss ... Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre non plus._

_Elle s'approcha de la sortie de la grotte, remarquant le temps pitoyable qu'ils avaient. Il pleuvait ... Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait ... Ce Microcosme Pokémon, elle allait s'en rappeler toute sa vie ... mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas en bien. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle ne se considérait pas comme une héroïne, elle ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devoir faire hein ? HEIN ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle ne savait pas où aller ! Survivre ?! Pourquoi survivre ? Parce que des gens allaient venir les aider ?_

« Peut-être ... C'est peut-être ça la solution ... Survivre en espérant ... Avoir de l'espoir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez tous ? »

_Elle s'était adressée aux pokémons, ces derniers n'osant pas prendre la parole. Personne ne savait quoi dire en ce moment même ... Tous étaient ... trop préoccupés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Bon ... Ils étaient en pleine nuit alors elle devait faire quelque chose._

« Nous allons sortir d'ici. On va essayer d'aller ailleurs pendant que la nuit est tombée. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont du genre à dormir ... Mais bref ... Vous me suivez ? »

_Les pokémons se regardèrent entre eux. Certains ne semblaient pas vraiment motivés... D'autres dormaient ... Il n'y avait que des enfants ou presque ... Ils avaient besoin de sommeil ... Mais elle, elle ne comptait pas mourir non plus. De l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?_

« ... ... ... A vous de voir. On ne peut pas rester en place trop longtemps. »

_Elle en avait assez d'attendre là, à ne rien faire du tout. Elle devait tout simplement bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais avec ou sans eux ... Elle avait pris cette décision. MAIS NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner !_

« Suivez-moi ... s'il vous plaît ... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Elle parlait d'une voix étrangement douce, les visages tournés vers elle. Elle était inquiète, morte d'inquiétude et elle n'avait même plus envie de se mettre en colère. Elle voulait simplement ... qu'ils la suivent. C'était tout ... Vraiment tout ... Elle ne pensait à rien du tout ... d'autre ... Elle les regarda, attendant une réponse de leur part._

« ... ... ... Wattouat ... ... ... »

_Le premier pokémon au pelage de laine poussa un petit cri pour dire qu'il était d'accord avant que d'autres pokémons ne viennent rejoindre l'adolescente. Peu à peu, les plus jeunes étaient réveillés et soulevés par leur famille ... ou ce qu'il en restait._

_Malgré l'heure tardive, la petite troupe se mouvait ... bien qu'avec lenteur. Une extrême lenteur ... Beaucoup trop lente ... Qu'elle était stupide, vraiment stupide ! Tout le monde était fatigué et ne pouvait guère aller au maximum de ses capacités. Quelle idiote ... MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE ! Elle ne faisait que des bêtises depuis quelques jours !_

« GA... LEKINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! »

_QUOI ?! NON ! C'était pas possible ! C'était ... impossible ... Comment ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Galeking se trouvait en face d'eux ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que le Ronflex ... aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous là ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! _

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes retournés contre nous ?! »

_Elle s'adressait au Reptincel et aux autres pokémons ... Ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour protéger leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs enfants. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ?! Pourquoi ?! C'était ... à cause de ça ?! Elle tendit un doigt en direction des pokémons._

« C'est à cause de cette gelée jaune sur vos corps ?! Qui dégouline de vos corps ?! »

_Aucune réponse de la part des pokémons ... Le Galeking frappa violemment le sol du pied, des pieux de terre sortant de celui-ci. Elle fit un saut sur le côté pour éviter celui qui se trouvait sous elle mais des cris la firent se retourner. Plusieurs morts ... Plusieurs morts dont le petit Wattouat qui avait accepté de la suivre en premier._

_Assez ... Assez ... ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Elle allait les combattre ! Elle allait combattre ce Galeking et le tuer ! Puis les autres ! Et les autres ! Elle sortit finalement une pokéball, l'envoyant dans les airs avant que n'apparaisse une pieuvre orange : Un Octillery. Elle se tourna de moitié en direction des jeunes pokémons, criant :_

« Restez près de moi ! Il ne vous fera rien de mal tant que je m'en occupe ! »

_Bizarrement et heureusement pour elle, les pokémons derrière le Galeking ne semblaient pas vouloir réagir et combattre eux aussi. Tant mieux ... Car en affronter autant, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Elle s'adressa à son Octillery, disant :_

« Octazooka sur le Galeking ! Fais-le reculer ! NON ! TUE-LE ! Ne cherche même pas à savoir si tu vas lui faire mal ou non, il faut le tuer ! »

_C'était un drôle d'ordre de la part de sa dresseuse mais il acquiesçait et il était d'accord. Ce pokémon ... était étrangement dangereux ... Et quand il pensait étrange, ce n'était pas ans le bon sens. Un projectile constitué d'encre vint aveugler le Galeking, celui-ci poussant un hurlement de colère en tentant de retirer l'encre de son visage. C'était quoi ... Ce liquide jaune qui sortait de son corps ? Son corps qui semblait se déformer un peu._

_Il devait faire attention car il ne savait pas si son coup avait été vraiment efficace ... Et il n'allait pas attendre de voir cela ! Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de sa trompe, venant pousser et faire tomber le Galeking en arrière. _

« Continue comme ça ! Essaye de tous les arrêter ! Les enfants ! Eloignez-vous de là ! Je vais les retenir et je vous rejoindrai après ! C'est bien co ... »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, la bouche grande ouverte. Quand ... Quand est-ce que ... Quand est-ce que le Reptincel ... et les autres pokémons ... étaient passés derrière elle et son pokémon ? Elle ne pouvait ... Elle ne pouvait que regarder le spectacle sanguinolent des corps qui se faisaient démembrés, les uns après les autres. Certains avaient le malheur de subir cette gelée jaune qui s'enfonçait en eux. Puis peu à peu ... Elle se retrouvait seule avec son pokémon ... et entourée par les créatures._

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes à la fin ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ... OCTAZOOKA ! GIGA IMPACT ! ULTRALASER ! FAIS TOUT CE QUE TU PEUX POUR CREER UN CHEMIN ! » _s'égosilla t-elle subitement en s'adressant à son pokémon._

_Celui-ci crée aussitôt un projectile composé d'encre, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois devant lui avant de s'arrêter, les yeux grands ouverts. Son corps montra quelques lignes sanguinolentes avant de tomber en morceaux devant les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle fut aspergée de sang, retenant son envie de vomir alors qu'elle regardait les morceaux de son pokémon._

« Je ... Je ... Je ne vous les laisserai pas ! JE NE VOUS LES LAISSERAI PAS ! »

_Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Tous ... Tous étaient morts autour d'elle. Elle serrait ses pokéballs avec insistance. Ses cinq pokémons ... Son Mimigal et ses autres pokémons ! Elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en prendre à eux ! Si ils ne sortaient pas de leurs pokéballs ... Ah ... Si quelqu'un venait les sauver ... Qu'ils ne sortent pas de leurs pokéballs ... Elle sentait ces monstres qui se rapprochaient d'elle, l'entourant peu à peu. Ah ... Ah ... Elle fermait ses deux yeux, ne voulant plus réfléchir à ce qui l'entourait._

« Déflagration ... »

_Hein ? Une voix venait de dire le nom d'une attaque avant qu'un souffle de feu ne balaie complètement le Galeking et divers autres pokémons se trouvant devant elle. Elle tourna son visage vers l'origine du souffle, voyant un magnifique Galopa qui se tenait là ... Mais pas seulement ... Sur le Galopa ... se tenait Gélator. Celui-ci avait du sang séché sur la partie gauche de son visage, ses lunettes étant fissurées alors que sa veste de scientifique était déchirée le long de son bras gauche. _

« Gélator ? Je ... Je ... »

« Pas de temps à perdre. Galopa ... Accélère. »

_Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, le Galopa était à sa hauteur, le jeune homme venant l'happer pour la ramener sur le pokémon. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient déjà éloignés de ces monstres alors qu'elle continuait d'observer Gélator, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était ... Gélator, hein ? Qu'est-ce ... que ça voulait dire ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sans souci

**Chapitre 17 : Sans souci**

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ... ? »

« Pas le temps de parler. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Continue encore, Galopa. » _répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée la tête posée contre son torse._

_Elle n'osait pas bouger ... pas du tout ... Elle sentait même tout son corps qui se relâchait d'un coup, le stress et la pression la quittant finalement après ces quelques moments troubles. Elle ... Elle ... Elle était soulagée ... plus que soulagée même. Elle ferma ses yeux, semblant se reposer contre lui Ah ... Enfin ... Elle pouvait souffler et respirer, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé auparavant ... Au moins pour quelques minutes._

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le soleil s'était levé depuis pas mal de temps. Ah ... C'est vrai ... Elle s'était mise à marcher pendant la nuit ... En pleine nuit ... Et les pokémons ... Tous étaient morts ... par sa faute ... Ah ... Quelle idiote ... Et puis, elle avait cru voir Gélator, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser une telle chose ? Comme si ce type ... était devenu vivant hein ? C'était tout simplement impossible._

« Finalement réveillée ? Je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais autant. Mais visiblement, tu manquais d'énormément de sommeil. »

_Hein ?! Elle se redressa, tournant sa tête sur la gauche pour apercevoir Gélator ? Gélator ... Avec toujours ses lunettes cassées ... Son sang sur le visage ... Ah ... Et puis son bras ... Sa veste ! TOUT ! C'était bien lui ! Elle balbutia :_

« C'est vraiment toi, Gélator ? Mais je ... Je pensais que tu étais mort ! »

« N'enterre pas trop vite les autres, d'accord ? Même si ... Mes parents sont morts, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis loin d'être dans une tombe actuellement. »

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'il parlait comme ça ? Elle chercha à répliquer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Visiblement, elle était beaucoup trop épuisée pour dire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas ... lui dire ... lui montrer son soulagement. Elle n'était plus seule ... Loin de là. Ah ..._

« Mais ... Comment tu t'en es tiré ? Hein ? Comment ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai mon Galopa ? Malgré mon état ... C'est lui qui m'a permis de m'enfuir ... Par contre, je ne suis pas réellement en état de parler correctement ... »

« C'est ... C'est logique ... Galopa est l'un des pokémons les plus rapides qui existent ... C'est donc normal que tu t'en serves comme monture ... Ou pour fuir. »

« Si tu as le temps pour parler ... Alors tu as du temps pour te reposer. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage ainsi que manger un peu de nourriture même si cela risque d'être difficile. Je devais te chercher avant de me préoccuper de mon propre sort. »

_Comment ça ? Le jeune homme se leva, prenant sa paire de lunettes avant de la jeter au sol. Il l'écrasa du pied, fouillant dans sa blouse de scientifique avant d'en retirer une seconde paire. Il s'éloigna sans plus de mots, laissant seule et étonnée, l'adolescente aux cheveux gris._

_Un vaisseau venait d'atterrir sur Daiban. Deux personnes en descendirent, recouvertes d'une armure noire pour l'un et dorée pour l'autre. Les deux personnes se dirigeaient vers une certaine boutique, celle de couture. En guise d'accueil, au lieu d'un sympathique « Bonjour, chers clients. », ils eurent le droit à :_

« Ah ... Vous êtes de retour ? »

« ... ... ... Sympathique comme accueil, Héméra. J'espère que les clients n'ont pas à se plaindre de ce genre de remarques. » _murmura une voix masculine issue de l'armure noire, celle-ci disparaissant peu à peu._

_Quarante ans et toutes ses dents, c'était le dicton favori de l'homme qui se présentait devant la Gardevoir aux yeux dorés. Il s'était laissé pousser des favoris au-dessous des oreilles, sur les joues tandis qu'il n'était plus tout jeune maintenant. Pourtant, sa musculature était toujours là, bien présente voir même plus qu'auparavant._

« A force, je m'y fais ... Bon ... Enfin du repos ... Même si c'est forcé, je vais directement prendre une douche car je suis toute en sueur. » _répondit la seconde personne, son armure dorée disparaissant au fur et à mesure pour laisser paraître une tenue bleue moulante. Là encore, grâce aux nombreuses missions et à son entraînement physique quotidien, la jeune femme avait gardé sa fraîcheur malgré les quinze ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du phazon et des metroïdes. Les pirates de l'espace n'étaient plus qu'une plaie bénigne pour la fédération galactique et il était rare que Samus et Orion soient réellement en danger pour leurs missions. L'homme se lécha les lèvres en regardant sa femme, disant :_

« Je crois que je vais aller te rejoindre, Samus ! »

« ... ... ... Arrête tes bêtises... Mais je n'ai rien contre cette idée. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds en queue-de-cheval vint lui prendre la main avec tendresse alors qu'ils disparaissaient de la vue de la Gardevoir. Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir entremêlé d'un grognement. Même pas ... Une simple demande ... Une simple question ..._

« Deux idiots qui ne la méritent pas ... Et elle ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me contacte pas ? Elle devrait être bientôt rentrée normalement ... Le séjour doit se terminer aujourd'hui. »

_Trente minutes plus tard, les deux personnes ressortaient alors que la boutique était déjà fermée depuis pas mal de temps ... avant même leur arrivée. L'homme aux yeux bleus tourna son visage à gauche et à droite avant de demander à la Gardevoir :_

« Héméra ... Où est donc partie Pygmalia cette fois-ci ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa mère. Tu devrais demander à ta femme. » _répliqua la Gardevoir sèchement avant de commencer à se téléporter._

« Attends un peu quand même ! On a le droit de savoir hein ?! » _dit Samus, tendant sa main pour éviter qu'Héméra ne disparaisse devant elle._

« Et vous voulez savoir quoi ? Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie je ne sais où pour une semaine. Je ne suis pas derrière elle, je la laisse vivre sa vie même si contrairement à vous, je lui accorde un tant soit peu d'importance. Si vous vous bien me laisser tranquille ... »

« ATTEND ! HEMERA ! » _s'écria Orion bien qu'il fut malheureusement trop tard. La Gardevoir s'était déjà téléportée sans même leur laisser le temps de se défendre verbalement._

_Pffff ... L'homme vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, passant une main sur son menton tout en se le grattant. Sa femme s'installa sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, chuchotant :_

« Dis-moi ... Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour mériter cela, Orion ? »

« Si je le savais ... J'ai beau avoir l'intelligence d'une unité Aurora ... Il y a des choses qui me déplacent complètement des fois ... Oui ... Bien plus que la normale ... »

« Nous sommes en faute ... Mais ... En même temps ... Est-ce que nous ... Non ... On essaie hein ? On a essayé un peu ? On ne fait pas d'effort ... Comme si ce n'était pas important ... Comme si ce n'était pas une mission. » _reprit la femme aux cheveux blonds, ayant déployé ces derniers après la douche._

« Dès le départ ... On savait que c'était une mauvaise idée que d'espérer un second enfant. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de n'avoir qu'une seule fille ... Car dès le début ... Nous pensions qu'en avoir plus était une contrainte. A partir de là ... »

_Elle lui demanda de se taire, elle ne voulait plus en parler. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eut maintes fois dans le vaisseau ... après les réflexions d'Héméra, après qu'ils repartaient en mission sans avoir vu leur fille, il y avait tellement de fois ... tellement de moments ..._

_Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil sans réellement le trouver auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant plus de la moitié de sa vie. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis ... Beaucoup de temps ... Elle formait même une famille avec lui, la Gardevoir et leur fille._

« ... ... ... Samus ? Il faudra vraiment que ... l'on parle avec Pygmalia, hein ? »

« ... ... ... C'est une bonne idée. On doit avoir une discussion avec elle ... Une véritable discussion ... » _répondit la femme aux cheveux blonds._

_Et pour l'instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? Il avait bien eut une idée mais dans le fond ... Il n'était même pas motivé pour de tels rapports entre lui et sa femme. Il logea sa tête contre celle de sa femme, l'embrassant dans les cheveux avant de caresser ses derniers._

« Je n'étais peut-être pas fait ... pour être père ? »

« Tais-toi ... Orion, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Si tu ne l'étais pas ... alors moi non plus. »

_Il aurait bien répliqué que cela aurait été difficile pour elle d'être père ... mais il n'avait même pas le moral pour lancer une telle blague. Les deux personnes s'endormirent peu à peu, l'une contre l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Héméra apparut, tenant une couverture avec elle. Elle la déposa sur Samus et Orion, ne jetant pas un autre regard envers eux. Si ils ... savaient qu'ils étaient fautifs ... alors qu'ils corrigent cela._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Mon nom est X

**Cinquième partie : Comprendre l'ennemi que l'on affronte**

**Chapitre 18 : Mon nom est X**

« Dis ... Gélator ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement ? C'était qui ce type ? Il ne me plaisait pas dès le départ ... Mais il s'est bien fait ... sauté non ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

« Cet homme était possédé ... C'est la seule explication que je peux te donner à son sujet. Il s'est retrouvé possédé par le parasite X. »

« Parasite X ? C'est quoi ça ? Encore un truc scientifique ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux gris, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'autre. La personne en face d'elle l'inquiétait toujours autant ... Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une personne ... différente._

« Ce n'est pas un truc scientifique mais un virus qui était l'ennemi héréditaire des metroïdes. Enfin non, ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Le virus X ... était une nourriture du metroïde qui était la seule espèce capable de le détruire avec facilité et dans sa globalité. »

« Metroïde ... Metroïde ... J'ai entendu ça quelque part. » _marmonna Pygmalia, se grattant la tête avec lenteur pour réfléchir à tout cela. Où est-ce qu'elle avait entendu un tel mot ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun ... Un mot qui faisait trembler l'univers tout entier ... L'univers tout entier. Elle reprit en s'écriant : _« Les metroïdes ! C'est-ce que mes parents ont combattu et détruit il y a très longtemps ! Ce sont des créatures gélatineuses avec des crocs et un nucléon ou plusieurs nucléons. Elles étaient très dangereuses. En fait, ma mère avait une peluche représentant un metroïde. Une peluche qu'elle m'a donnée lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé ... Enfin, maintenant je ne l'utilise plus hein ?! Je ne dors pas avec ! C'est compris ?! Si tu te moques de moi, je te fous une baffe ! »

_Elle n'avait pas à lui raconter sa vie non plus hein ?! Non mais oh ! Il ne fallait quand même pas rêver non plus ! L'adolescent la fixait longuement, comme attendant de voir si elle avait terminé ou non. Quand il vit que c'était le cas, il reprit :_

« Je disais donc ... C'est le parasite X qui est responsable du comportement bizarre du scientifique mais aussi des pokémons comme tu as pu le remarqué. Néanmoins, si je devais te répondre, cela serait très simple. Il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années, donc avant que je sois né, le parasite X a été repris dans l'espace par les scientifiques de la fédération galactique. Comme les metroïdes étaient encore vivants à cette époque, tout cela est resté secret et même après la mort et la destruction des metroïdes, nul n'était au courant que ... »

« Hého ! Y a quand même un gros problème dans tout ce que tu dis ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez un tel truc dans le Microcosme Pokémon ?! » _demanda t-elle en criant, semblant s'emporter comme à son habitude, Gélator restant neutre._

« Cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Ce n'est pas à moi de le savoir ... Ai-je l'air d'être une personne capable d'avoir de tels secrets ? »

« ... ... ... T'as l'air surtout d'un con ... Donc ce que tu dis me semble réaliste, ouais ... Bon ... Ca arrange pas tout. Au moins, tu es vivant et c'est ça le plus important à l'heure actuelle. ATTEND HEIN ?! Quand je dis que c'est important, ce n'est pas pour moi mais car tu vas pouvoir nous aider à sortir d'ici et à quitter cette planète. »

« Donc je suis important pour toi. » _reprit l'adolescent avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers lui, lui donnant une violente baffe qui le fit tourner la tête sur le coté. Cela venait visiblement de lui laisser quelques marques dont il allait sûrement bien se rappeler. Pourtant, comme si tout cela ne semblait pas le déranger, il continua de la fixer longuement._

« Si tu as terminé Pygmalia, il va falloir que nous changions d'endroit. Ils risquent de nous retrouver et nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps en ce lieu. »

« Fais donc le malin comme si ma baffe ne t'avait rien fait. Je suis sûre que dans quelques minutes, t'iras pleurer dans ton coin. Je veux bien te suivre mais je monte sur ton Galopa, c'est bien compris ? » _dit-elle tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête._

« Si tel est ce que tu veux dire, je t'écouterai alors. Allons-y. » _répondit Gélator, sortant son Galopa avant que l'adolescente ne monte sur l'équidé. Elle observa l'homme en blouse de scientifique déchirée. Il n'avait fait aucun geste ... ou posé aucun regard sur elle._

_Elle n'était plus assez bien pour lui ou quoi ? Ou alors, il en avait assez des coups de pied au cul qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui donner habituellement ? C'était juste sa façon à elle de dire ... qu'elle l'appréciait un peu malgré les apparences. Juchée sur le pokémon, elle murmura :_

« Hey ... T'en fais pas ... Je ne vais pas te baffer trop souvent non plus, Gélator. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas tant que l'on peut te mettre en sécurité, Pygmalia. Maintenant, il serait temps d'accélérer le pas. Même mon Galopa ne peut pas courir des distances trop importantes, c'est pourquoi il va falloir que l'on trouve un endroit convenable. »

_Il se foutait encore de sa gueule ! Elle détestait ça ! Surtout quand il lui balançait qu'il aimait se prendre des baffes. Il était devenu masochiste ou quoi ?! Elle grogna, reprenant :_

« Au lieu de marcher comme un clampin à côté de moi, je te laisse dix secondes pour monter sur ton Galopa. Si après ça, tu ... »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué de marcher ... Tant que mon Galopa ne coure pas. »

« Oh putain ... Là, c'est bon. J'ai ma dose ! » _s'écria t-elle, ordonnant au Galopa d'arrêter de marcher avant qu'elle ne descende de lui._

_Elle arriva à la hauteur de Gélator, celui-ci se préparant à recevoir sa claque. Pourtant, la surprise se lut sur son visage au moment même où le pied de Pygmalia s'enfonça dans ses bourses, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Elle hurla avec rage :_

« TU M'OBEIS ET TU T'EXECUTES ! C'est bien compris ?! »

« Ca ... fait mal ! TRES MAL MÊME PYGMALIA ! » _gémit le jeune homme, quelques larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle souriait._

_Voilà ... Parfait ... Comme ça, il arrêtait de jouer le caïd avec elle. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça avec elle ! Elle lui prit la main, le forçant à se relever pour qu'il monte sur le Galopa. Voilà ! Un brave garçon quand il voulait ! Elle grimpa à son tour, la créature hennissant avant de se mettre en course._

_Une heure durant, le Galopa s'en allait à toute vitesse. Malgré les dires de Gélator, le pokémon ne semblait avoir aucun mal à tenir la cadence. Enfin, il s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau, s'abreuvant tandis que Gélator observait les environs._

« Nous nous arrêtons ici pour la soirée. Nous irons vers les monts que tu peux voir au loin. Là-bas, nous aurons une meilleure vue de la situation ... »

« Tu peux arrêter de parler comme ça ? Ca m'énerve ... Et tu sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas quand je m'énerve, c'est bien compris ? »

_... ... ... Pendant un court instant, elle put voir de l'effroi dans le regard de Gélator. Ce n'était même pas de la peur ... mais vraiment de l'effroi. Il murmura avec lenteur, se retournant pour ne pas la voir :_

« C'est bien Pygmalia ... Oui ... Oui ... C'est bien elle ... »

_C'est bien elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle était elle-même ! Qu'il ne raconte pas n'importe quoi non plus ! Elle commença à faire quelques pas vers lui mais il fit de même, s'éloignant de l'adolescente en reprenant la parole :_

« Nul besoin de ... Ah ... J'oubliais ... Puisque mes parents sont morts, il me faut changer de nom. Le mieux serait que dorénavant, au lieu de Gélator, tu m'appelles Gélax. »

« Désolée, je ne marche pas dans ces combines tordues. Tu t'appelles comme tu veux mais tu restes Gélator pour moi. Je vois pas pourquoi parce que tes parents sont morts que tu dois changer de nom ... C'est quoi le rapprocheement entre les deux ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas ... Non ... Ce n'est pas important. Je vais chercher un peu de nourriture. Reste absolument ici ... Il faut de la nourriture pour toi ... et les pokémons aussi. »

_Franchement, elle commençait à en avoir assez de Gélator. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était complètement différent et cela l'énervait plus que tout. Elle le regarda partir, fronçant les sourcils avant de venir s'asperger d'eau. Ah. ... Elle donnerait beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir avoir une douche ou du moins un bain ... de quoi se laver ! Elle n'allait pas tomber dans le piège stupide qui consistait à se déshabiller pour se laver dans le ruisseau et alors, malencontreusement, Gélator allait revenir et puis ... et puis ..._

« Ah ... Elle s'est endormie. Elle tombe de sommeil trop rapidement. »

Il était revenu, étonné de voir la jeune demoiselle, tout simplement installée contre un arbre, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle, passant une main dans l'une de ses mèches argentées avant de dire :

« Je continuerai de te protéger ... jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sorti d'ici. »

_Et après ? Après ... Ah ... Il irait la voir. Il savait de qui elle était la fille. Il n'y avait pas cinquante mille solutions, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ... Autant y aller._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Gare aux rochers

**Chapitre 19 : Gare aux rochers**

« Hmmm ... » _marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Un petit filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche tandis qu'elle relevait le haut de son corps. Elle essuya sa bave, rougissant violemment. Oh purée ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait dormi à la belle étoile mais aussi non-loin de Gélator ! Ou alors « monsieur » Gélax comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle. Peut-être que si il n'était pas révei ..._

« Bonjour, Pygmalia. Je vois que tu as très bien dormi. Tu as un peu de bave qui s'écoule de tes lèvres et tes cheveux gris sont ébourriffés. »

_Gélator se tenait là, assis sur le sol, les genoux ramenés à la hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux étaient visibles derrière ses lunettes fissurées. Elle commença à rougir violemment, essuyant sa bave avant d'être prise de tremblements. Elle cria :_

« BON SANG ! Si tu m'as espionnée ou que tu en as profité pendant que je dormais, je vais ... Hey ... Attends un peu ... Tu me files une mauvaise impression. »

_Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris des paroles de Pygmalia. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, chose qui ne tarda pas tandis qu'elle s'était mise debout :_

« Mais si tu me mens, je te défonce. Est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit ?! Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas me répondre. Je n'aime pas me mettre en colère quand je me lève, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Alors ! TU ME REPONDS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne vois pas de raisons de te mentir ... Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Ainsi, tu sais la vérité ... Car je t'ai surveillée pour pouvoir te protéger. »

« Toi ... Ton testostérone semble monter en flèche. C'est pas parce que tu t'es acheté une masculinité que tu vas foutre ton corps en morceaux ! On ne part pas d'ici avant trois heures ! C'est bien compris ?! Pendant ce temps, tu dors ! Et JE te surveille ! »

« D'accord. »_ répondit tout simplement Gélax, fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir._

_... ... ... Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il s'était endormi comme ça ?! Elle s'approcha de lui, pinçant un peu sa joue mais aucune réaction ? Il dormait réellement ? Pour une surprise ... C'en était une. Elle émit un petit rire. Rah ! Ce type pouvait avoir des côtés intéressants quelques fois. Vouloir jouer au preux chevalier mais s'endormir comme ça ... comme en claquant des doigts ? C'était efficace._

« Bon ... Au lieu d'observer ce blaireau, il vaudrait mieux que je me lave ! » _dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers le petit ruisseau pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Comme il était endormi, elle en profita pour s'arroser un peu les bras et les jambes, se dévoilant en jetant des regards derrière elle pour être sûre qu'il ne se réveille pas._

_Heureusement pour elle, dix minutes plus tard, elle était propre ou presque et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Et après ? Elle allait vraiment le laisser dormir pendant trois heures ? C'est que c'était long trois heures ! Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup ... mais en voyant la mine endormie du jeune homme, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. La protéger ... Pfff ... Vraiment ... Depuis la mort de ses parents, ce n'était plus le même homme. Hihihi ... Rien de drôle._

_Quatre heures s'écoulèrent et le jeune homme était sur le Galopa, Pygmalia derrière lui, ses deux mains autour de son ventre. Ils avaient quitté la plaine verdoyante pour quelque chose ... de plus rocailleux ... Et chaud visiblement. Gélax annonça :_

« Ce que tu vois est le domaine des pokémon roches, sol et diverses espèces qui ont l'habitude de vivre sur ce genre de terrain. C'est un endroit assez dangereux d'habitude. Certains pokémons aiment particulièrement dégringoler le lot des monts. »

« Du genre ... Un peu comme ces Racailloux ?! » _dit-elle en désignant des minuscules pierres qui tombaient du sommet, fonçant vers eux à toute allure._

« Un peu comme cela, exactement ! Galopa ! Accélère le rythme ! »

_Le pokémon équipé hennit en rajoutant de la vitesse alors que les Racailloux partaient dans tous les sens, tombant sur le chemin de pierres. Pygmalia cria :_

« Et pourquoi on est passé par ici, d'ailleurs ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! C'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Tu n'as pas vu ce Racaillou qui vient de tomber devant nous ?! Il avait un troisième bras ! »

« Le parasite X est présent partout dans le Microcosme Pokémon ... C'est pourquoi il modifie les créatures qu'il envahit ... ou les reproduit à tel point que tu ne vois pas la différence. »

« Merci bien ... Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : POURQUOI ON EST ICI ?! »

« Car c'était le seul endroit pour nous permettre d'avoir une meilleure vue. Est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Cela nous donnera une vision d'ensemble de tout ce qui se passe autour. »

_Moui ... Elle n'était quand même pas convaincue. Il ne lui répondit plus, le jeune homme donnant des ordres à son Galopa pour que celui-ci bouge de plus en plus. Maintenant, ce n'était plus de simples Racailloux mais des Gravalanchs ?!_

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il va falloir monter le reste à pied. »

_Il descendit de son Galopa, Pygmalia faisant de même de son côté. Et zut ... Descendre maintenant ? C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi ! Les Gravalanchs et Racailloux allaient remonter et le gros souci ... C'est qu'elle avait peur ... très peur ... Mais il était hors de question de l'avouer ! Elle reprit d'une voix un peu troublée :_

« Ouais bien sûr ... Et bien, tu as intérêt à utiliser tes pokémons, je te préviens ! »

« Il n'en était nullement autrement ... » _annonça le jeune homme, le Galopa à ses côtés, signe qu'il allait combattre ? Malgré le fait qu'en face, il y avait de tels monstres ? C'est vrai qu'un pokémon dressé était souvent bien plus fort qu'un pokémon sauvage mais quand même ... ll prenait de gros risques. Rien qu'en ... pensant à tout ça ... C'était ... affreux._

« T'as pas intérêt à perdre tes pokémons ... T'étais plus fort que moi. »

« Mes pokémons ne sont pas n'importe quels pokémons ... » _répondit-il lentement._

_Tiens donc. Voilà qu'il se vantait ? Pourtant, en voyant le Galopa qui donnait tout simplement des coups de sabot sur les Gravalanch, les projetant sur les Racailloux pour les envoyer au loin, elle voyait que ce n'était pas de la vantardise mal placée. C'était la réalité ... Les pokémons ... étaient encore plus impressionnants qu'auparavant._

« Dire que déjà ... Avec la déflagration ... »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait elle ? » _demanda le jeune homme._

« Et bien, c'était imposant ... Puis dans le passé ... Tes pokémons étaient déjà surpuissants mais là ... C'est carrément différent ! Dès que tout ça est fini, je veux te combattre ! »

« Me combattre ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit l'heure de penser à une telle chose. »

_Mais elle s'en foutait ! Dès qu'ils quitteraient cette planète car elle ne comptait pas y remettre les pieds, elle voulait l'affronter ! C'était clair et net ! Et puis, lui aussi n'allait plus retourner à cet endroit ! Surtout à cause de ce ... parasite X ! Alors, il en était hors de question ! Ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'un des monts de la zone rocheuse, le jeune homme se mettant aussitôt à observer les horizons._

« Hum ... Ils sont présents ... Vraiment partout ... Il n'y a que peu de chances ... qu'il y ait d'autres survivants malheureusement. » _dit-il après une minute de recherche._

« Et comment tu es sensé savoir ça hein ? Hein ? Tu as une vue capable de voir à dix kilomètres de distance ? Je te rappelle que t'es myope comme un Taupiqueur ! »

« Nullement ... Je te l'ai déjà signalé que ma vue n'est pas mauvaise ... Mais tu ne m'écoutes guère ... comme la majorité du temps. »

_Elle piqua un fard à ce moment, s'apprêtant à lui répondre violemment. Non mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Qu'elle était égocentrique ?! Qu'elle s'en fichait ?! Et depuis quand il lui faisait de telles réflexions ? Y en a un qui allait avoir des problèmes ... Elle commença à s'approcher de lui, s'écroulant au sol lorsque celui-ci trembla._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » _dit-elle avec énervement._

« Il fallait bien ... que l'un d'entre eux arrive. » _répondit tout simplement le jeune homme en blouse de scientifique, un rocher se présentant dans les airs avant d'atterrir devant eux._

« Mais ... C'est ... Un pokémon hein ? » _demanda l'adolescente._

« Un Grolem plus précisément ... Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, il est atteint par le parasite X ... Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »

_Mais à côté, il n'y avait rien à craindre malgré l'apparence monstrueuse du Grolem. Celui-ci avait un liquide jaune qui suintait de ses fissures tandis que sa gueule se déformait un peu. Ce n'était pas si effrayant que cela ... Sauf la taille deux fois plus imposante du Grolem._

« Je vais m'occuper de lui ... puisque je dois te protéger, Pygmalia. »


	20. Chapitre 20 : Emotions latentes

**Chapitre 20 : Emotions latentes**

« Ne fait pas de bêtises … d'accord ? J'ai aussi mes pokémons qui peuvent venir t'aider si cela s'avère nécessaire, Gélator. »

« Je m'appelle Gélax dorénavant. » _annonça le jeune homme, passant sa main au niveau de sa ceinture, faisant apparaître une pokéball tandis que son Galopa grattait le sol. Il envoya la sphère rouge et blanche devant lui, un monstre violet apparaissant … Un Grotadmorv ?_

« Comment tu t'appelles, je m'en fiche complètement. Tu es Gélator et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une crise d'identité que je vais changer de nom maintenant, c'est bien compris ?! »

« Le message est parfaitement passé, Pygmalia. Est-ce que tu peux reculer ? »

_Grrrr ! Elle n'appréciait pas du tout que le jeune homme se comporte comme ça ! Ca lui donnait encore plus envie de le cogner ! Elle poussa un grognement, reculant de quelques pas tandis que le Grotadmorv et le Galopa se présentaient en face du Grolem dont un liquide jaune émanait de son corps, entre les espaces de ses pierres. En parlant de rocher, il n'avait pas perdu de temps, soulevant un caillou qui devait être aussi gros que lui pour l'envoyer en direction du Galopa. Néanmoins, un jet d'acide provint du Grotadmorv, aspergeant le rocher qui fondit avant même d'atteindre l'autre pokémon._

« Pygmalia … Cela ne devrait pas réellement durer trop longtemps … »

« Hum ? J'en ai rien à faire, débarrasse-nous de ça, je veux plus le voir. Et les autres risquent d'arriver très rapidement ? Alors il faudrait que tu te dépêches. »

« Si nous battons ce Grolem … Ne t'inquiète donc pas … Ils n'oseront pas venir nous attaquer ensuite. Ils comprendront que cela serait complètement inutile … Ou du moins …Tu comprendras plus tard. » _reprit le jeune homme alors qu'elle avait le visage tiré par la colère. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?! Comprendre plus tard ?! Qu'elle était complètement stupide ?!_

_Elle allait l'éclater si c'était comme ça ! Elle s'apprêtait à sortir l'un de ces pokémons, beaucoup moins gênée maintenant par tout ce qui se passait mais Gélator l'arrêta d'une main, disant sur un ton calme et neutre :_

« Tu ne veux pas en perdre un autre … n'est-ce pas ? Mes pokémons n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre de créatures … Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire … »

« Mais je veux combattre aussi ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Une idiote ou une faible ?! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, c'est bien compris ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas … que mon devoir est de te protéger … comme je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé. » _répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle rougissait violemment._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?! » _dit-elle en bégayant légèrement, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne l'avait jamais sauvée auparavant ! Enfin, il ne considérait quand même pas sa protection … comme celle d'avant hein ? Juste après qu'elle ait perdu son pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Non … D'après les dires, ça semblait être beaucoup plus … ancien … Pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire ou autre donc ce n'était pas cela._

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Elle n'allait pas avoir la réponse avant quelques temps. Le combat était plus important … Si on pouvait appeler cela un combat … Car elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela … Le Grolem se faisait tout simplement maîtrisé … Malgré cette monstruosité en lui. L'équidé de feu n'hésitait pas à le frapper avec violence de ses sabots, éclatant sa peau faite de pierre avec une extrême facilité. De son côté, le Grotadmorv servait de défense, protégeant le Galopa, le Grolem tentant de répliquer sans y arriver._

« Finissez en … Ce Grolem est trop gênant pour que je puisse recommencer à observer les environs. » _dit le jeune homme avec neutralité alors que le Galopa se poussait._

_Incapable de se mouvoir à cause de ses importantes blessures, le Grolem ne put que voir le Grostadmorv le recouvrir complètement, de la fumée émanant de l'épaisse créature violette alors que Pygmalia émettait une mine de dégoût._

« Hé … C'était pas forcément obligatoire … ça quand même non ? » _demanda t-elle._

« Ca l'était … Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois … Regarde le vrai visage du parasite X. »

_Le vrai visage ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait quand le corps du Grotadmorv commença à se gonfler. Celui-ci se retira aussitôt, laissant voir une carcasse fumante de Grolem, ce qui ressemblait plus à un tas de rochers qu'autre chose. Le liquide jaune était toujours présent, se mouvant jusqu'à se réunir sous la forme d'une sorte de gelée d'une taille égale à la moitié d'un humain. Elle lévita au-dessus du sol, ne faisant rien d'autre tandis que Gélax rappelait ses deux pokémons._

« Il vaut mieux éviter qu'il parasite … l'un de mes pokémons. »

« Et on est sensé faire quoi avec cela ?! Je ne vois pas du tout comment le combattre ! »

« Tu n'as pas à le combattre sauf si tu possèdes du sang de metroïde en toi … Ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque tous les metroïdes ont complètement disparu depuis plus de vingt ans. »

« Merci bien de cette remarque … Et je suis sensé faire … AH ! » _cria t-elle alors que le parasite X s'avançait subitement vers eux, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et de l'adolescente. Quelques secondes passèrent, très longues aux yeux de Pygmalia. Puis finalement, le parasite s'éloigna, disparaissant dans les cieux. Elle recula, bafouillant : _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

« Il a eu peur de nous … Nous étions une trop grosse menace pour lui. »

« Je croyais que … que nous ne devions pas le combattre. Tu savais qu'il allait faire ça ? »

« Je le savais … Car je m'en doutais. »_ dit-il sans plus d'explications._

« T'es vraiment bizarre … » _conclut-elle tandis que le jeune homme haussait simplement les épaules, recommençant à observer les environs. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini … Il fallait avancer mais pour cela, il fallait observer … Et c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela ne le paraissait. Oh que oui … Il vint s'asseoir, regardant l'horizon sans se soucier plus longtemps que cela de Pygmalia, l'adolescente allant s'asseoir elle aussi._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse maintenant ? Hein ? Il y a un moyen d'éradiquer complètement ce parasite X ? »

« Pas le moins du monde … Pas à l'heure actuelle si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Merci bien … Je me sens complètement soulagée maintenant … » dit-elle sur un ton ironique alors que le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'offusquer de cela. 

_Purée … Le plus chiant avec Gélator était bien son absence de réaction. Où était le jeune homme qui continuait de rougir sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas que ça la manquait mais bon … C'était un peu ça … quand même … ET MERDE ! Elle lui donna une violente baffe, le jeune homme poussant un cri de douleur._

« Je peux savoir quand même ce qui te prend de me baffer sans raison ? »

« La raison, tu ne la connais peut-être pas mais moi, je la connais parfaitement ! » _dit-elle avec colère en se relevant._

« Si on a plus rien à faire ici, je vais aller me balader ailleurs ! »

« Je te déconseille de partir … C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » _dit-il alors qu'elle croisait les bras, le regardant avec affront, une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

« Tiens donc. Et c'est toi qui va m'arrêter ? » _répliqua l'adolescente, s'éloignant sans même lui laisser le temps de lui répondre._

_Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse et comprenne ce qui se passait, Gélator était à côté, serrant fortement son bras droit, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur._

« Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu me fais mal, Gélator ! ARRÊTE ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je t'explose les deux couilles et j'en suis capable. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter tes idioties ? Aimerais-tu alors que je te laisse seule ? Tu as parfaitement vu ce que cela donnait … d'être seul dans cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit_-il en relâchant son bras, l'adolescente se le massant. Il n'y avait pas été … de mainmorte … Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi fort ? C'était même la première fois … qu'il levait sa main sur elle. _« Je me suis juré de te protéger jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant ou en se comportant comme deux gamins que nous arrangerons tout ça. D'accord ? »

« Tu n'es pas Gélator … Gélator ne parlerait pas aussi bien … et ne me ferait pas de mal. » _marmonna t-elle sur un ton triste._

« Je suis Gélator … Mais je suis maintenant Gélax, ce qui se passe ici me force à réagir en conséquence. Il est temps de changer ce que nous sommes si je veux que tu survives. »

_Qu'elle survive ? Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle … Et elle savait que c'était bien Gélator … Mais quand même … Lui faire mal … Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant … Mais auparavant, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'agir comme ça … ou de lui dire de telles choses. Peut-être qu'il avait changé, oui … Elle devait aussi apprendre à survivre dans le Microcosme._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Lui ressembler

**Sixième partie : Être un humain ou un monstre**

**Chapitre 21 : Lui ressembler**

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me suivre d'aussi près ? C'est vraiment perturbant là ! »

« Si tu me fais la promesse de ne pas chercher à t'enfuir, je veux bien arrêter cela. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune homme alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit cela, au sommet de ce mont, il était encore plus à ses bottes qu'auparavant._

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je te fais la promesse alors maintenant, lâche-moi un peu d'accord ? »

« Soit … Je peux donc m'éloigner un peu sans risque de te perdre de vue. »

_Pfffffffff ! Fatiguant ! Voilà ce qu'il était complètement ! Il était fatiguant et elle aimerait bien pouvoir souffler un peu car là, elle était exténuée par tout ça. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient descendus et il semblait savoir se rendre où il fallait. Le problème ? C'est qu'elle, elle ne savait pas. Et il n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Et ça, c'était plus énervant que tout le reste ! Néanmoins, elle prenait sur elle, cherchant à se contrôler. Avec … ce Gélator … Enfin, depuis qu'il avait changé, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, ça n'apportait que du malheur à l'heure actuelle._

« Nous allons nous reposer dans un coin tranquille. Là où nous rendons, normalement, il y aura un lac artificiel, crée pour les pokémons aqueux. Nous n'irons pas à côté mais nous resterons dans les environs pour nous abreuver. »

« Ah tiens ? Tu daignes enfin me dire où on va ? » _répliqua t-elle avec ironie._

« Je pensais toujours te le dire … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mérite ton dédain envers ma personne, Pygmalia. Simplement, il était inutile de te l'annoncer auparavant alors que les récents évènements … »

_Un poing dans le visage et il se stoppa aussitôt, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'était mise à haleter de colère. Qu'il arrête … Qu'il arrête … QU'IL ARRÊTE MAINTENANT CAR SINON … CAR SINON …_

« Stoppe cela … vraiment Pygmalia. Je suis peut-être bien gentil mais il ne faudrait quand même pas trop pousser. » _annonça clairement Gélator en passant une main sur sa lèvre ouverte. Elle ne se retenait plus. Et elle semblait plus qu'énervée._

« J'arrêterais quand TU arrêteras, c'est bien compris tête de nœud ?! »

« … … … Je comprends. Je comprends vraiment … Je suis désolé, Pygmalia. Je suis juste un peu surmené et chamboulé par tout ce qui nous entoure. Je ne sais pas si tu saisis … que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Le Microcosme Pokémon est coupé généralement du monde quand on ne chercher pas à communiquer. Ainsi, sans nos communications, il n'y a que peu de chances que des personnes viennent nous chercher avant un bon mois, le temps que les proches s'inquiètent du non-retour de ceux qui étaient ici. »

« Comme si mes parents étaient inquiets … » _marmonna t-elle, comme calmée par les paroles de Gélator. Elle … Elle avait mal au crâne à force de tout cela … à force de le voir ainsi … mais aussi de toute cette histoire. Elle voulait retourner chez elle … Retourner voir Hémera qui lui manquait terriblement. Ses parents ? Même pas en rêve._

« Il ne faut pas dire cela … Samus … Hum … Ta mère doit se faire du souci pour toi. Il en est de même pour ton père. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en eux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ma confiance hein ?! Et d'eux ?! Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils font … ou ce qu'ils ne font pas justement ! »

« J'ai visé un point sensible, je n'aurai pas dû. Pardon. Avançons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il va sûrement faire nuit bien assez tôt … si le Microcosme Pokémon n'est pas trop déréglé. »

_Et maintenant, c'était un long mutisme qui s'était installé entre eux. Plus aucune parole, plus aucune réaction, ils ne se parlaient plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était gênée ou autre … Simplement, après cette longue discussion, elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et ils se retrouvaient à trois à cinq cents mètres du fameux lac artificiel dont parlait Gélator. Néanmoins, chanceux ou non, aucun pokémon ne venait les déranger. Ils allaient pouvoir souffler un peu. Le jeune homme était parti récupérer de la nourriture, laissant son Grotadmorv pour protéger Pygmalia. Protéger, protéger, protéger, il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas complètement idiote non plus ! Pendant qu'il n'était pas là, elle s'était mise assise, les jambes recroquevillées contre son ventre tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux à moitié. Mais au moins … Au moins … Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être agressée maintenant._

_C'était bête … mais elle se sentait en confiance et tranquille. Le Grotadmorv n'était pas n'importe quoi comme pokémon … Elle le savait parfaitement, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle se sentait bien. Ah … Bon … Ses yeux clos, elle ne se préoccupait plus de rien, laissant passer le temps qui s'écoulait en attendant que Gélator revienne. Ce n'était pas forcément … déplaisant que le jeune homme soit devenu ainsi. __Oh … __Il y avait toujours des choses qui lui donnaient envie de mettre des claques dans sa tête mais … cette nouvelle personnalité était plaisante en même temps. Oh … Il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'elle le lui dise en face._

_Elle finit par s'endormir, semblant soulagée ou apaisée d'après son visage. Plus tard, le jeune homme revint avec quelques morceaux de viande ensanglantés. Visiblement, il les avait récupérés sur une chair plus que fraîche. Il déposa la viande sur le sol, repartant en hochant la tête en direction de son Grotadmorv. Plusieurs allers et retours, voilà qu'il ramenait du bois et de l'eau dans les bouteilles issues des sacs qu'ils portaient. Enfin, lorsqu'il termina d'allumer un feu, il s'approcha de Pygmalia, la secouant légèrement._

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller, Pygmalia … Si tu dors maintenant, tu vas passer une nuit blanche, tu ne le veux quand même pas ? »

« Hum … Qu'est-ce que … C'est qui ? Hum … Merci … Gélator. » _marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, se frottant les yeux, à moitié encore endormie._

_Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle ait dormi de la sorte dans une telle situation. Elle regarda le jeune homme, remarquant un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire … comme un ange gardien. Elle rougit légèrement, reprenant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je suis ébouriffée ou quoi ? Ça ne se fait pas de m'observer comme ça, je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire non plus. »

« Oh rien du tout … Si tu viens de te réveiller, tu n'auras peut-être pas trop faim mais j'ai pris des herbes comestibles, je te le promets. Tu peux aussi avoir de la viande. »

« De la viande ? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé de la viande ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton légèrement incrédule, prenant un morceau avant de le planter sur un épais morceau de bois. Il commença à le faire chauffer au-dessus du feu, disant :_

« Dès que tu auras goûté, je te le dirai, d'accord ? Nous n'allons pas nous mettre en colère. »

_Hum ? Le ton était plus doux qu'auparavant et aussi naturel que d'habitude. Elle hocha la tête positivement, un peu surprise. D'accord … Si c'était ce qu'il voulait … Lorsque le morceau fut assez cuit, il tendit la viande à Pygmalia qui l'observait avec interrogation. Elle souffla sur le morceau, arrachant un bout avec ses dents avant de le mastiquer. C'était plutôt bon … n'est-ce pas, fit muettement le visage de Gélator._

« C'est même fameux. Comment ça se fait ? On dirait que tu as cuit la viande parfaitement. » _dit-elle en s'exclamant un peu de joie._

« Ce n'est pas la cuisson qui est parfaite mais la viande à la base. »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce donc ? » _demanda Pygmalia, espérant une réponse. Pourtant, il attendit qu'elle termine sa viande avant de lui répondre :_

« De la viande d'Ecremeuh. Ne sois pas offusquée mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas nous nourrir exclusivement d'herbes. Le corps humain a besoin de beaucoup plus de nutriments que cela. Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir tué une Ecremeuh ? »

« Hein ? Pas du tout. Tant que tu as vérifié que l'Ecremeuh n'était pas contaminée ou qu'elle n'était plus infectée, ça me suffit. »

_De toute façon, si cela était le cas, c'était trop tard. Elle serait déjà morte car consommée de l'intérieur. Devant le regard étonné du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'emporte pour un tel acte. Elle se gratta derrière l'oreille, marmonnant :_

« Je suis pas un monstre non plus. Je ne m'énerve pas pour un rien. »

« Je ne pensais pas cela. Enfin … Peut-être que si. Reposons-nous, notre excursion pour ta survie n'est pas encore terminée, loin de là. »

« Si tu le dis … Enfin bon … Ma survie, ma survie … Tu ne parles que de moi. »

_Et quand c'était ainsi, ça lui rappelait ce que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant … Dans les rares moments où ses parents étaient là … Et où elle ne s'était pas encore mise à les détester … Sa mère le lui disait souvent … Que son père était un imbécile qui n'avait guère peur pour sa vie, simplement celle de la femme qu'il aimait et des autres personnes chères à son cœur. Ah … Ses parents …_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Des jours heureux

**Chapitre 22 : Des jours heureux**

« Maman, tu peux encore me raconter comment était Papa s'il te plaît ? »

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux gris était sur les genoux de sa mère, celle-ci lui caressant doucement sa chevelure en lui souriant. La femme devait avoir la trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds lui allant jusqu'au dos bin qu'ils étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval. Elle portait une tenue bleue moulante, comme à son habitude, cette tenue semblant être comme une seconde peau. La jeune fille avait cinq à six ans, deux petits yeux rubis._

« Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si passionnante ma vie ? J'aimerai vraiment le savoir. Je sais que l'on veut écrire des livres sur ma personne, que l'on me voue un culte, que l'on m'idolâtre, mais quand même … Un moment, il faut savoir s'arrêter hein ? »

_C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait pris la parole, sa tête logée tendrement sur les jambes d'une belle créature humanoïde. Celle-ci aussi caressait les cheveux de l'homme avec délicatesse, semblant y prendre un certain plaisir. Il était couché sur le canapé, elle étant assise tandis qu'au pied du meuble, une araignée de taille plus que volumineuse était présente. Une Gardevoir et une Migalos …_

« Orion … Personnellement, ta vie n'est pas si extraordinaire mais tu sais bien que les enfants adorent les histoires concernant leurs parents. »

« Samus, je ne suis pas réellement d'accord avec tes propos. Enfin, je me doute que tu es ironique dans tes paroles concernant Théodore. Néanmoins, je tiens juste à clarifier cette chose. Pygmalia, tu veux que je te raconte comment ton père m'a sauvé la vie ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » _s'écria la jeune fille, quittant les jambes de sa mère avant de sauter subitement sur le canapé, au niveau du ventre de son père qui pouffa sur le coup._

« OH PUREE ! ELLE EST DINGUE ! » _hurla t-il en réceptionnant sa fille pour qu'elle ne tombe lorsqu'il se releva, le souffle coupé. Quelques secondes après, il dit à Héméra : _« Ce n'est peut-être pas forcément une bonne idée … Tu sais bien que … »

« Elle est quand même assez grande pour qu'on ne lui mente pas. Cela sera une bonne raison de lui raconter cette histoire et votre façon de vous faire pardonner pour vos nombreuses absences ces derniers temps. »

« Haha … Oui … C'est vrai … Nous sommes plus réellement présents, c'est un peu problématique le nombre de missions que la fédération galactique nous donne depuis que nous sommes retournés travailler. » _dit-il en passant une main derrière sa tête, gêné._

« Il faut dire qu'ils ne nous laissent clairement pas souffler. A croire qu'on leur manque … J'aimerai bien prendre du repos et pas seulement pour … » _murmura Samus avant d'être coupée aussitôt mentalement par Héméra qui lui envoya un message télépathique :_

« Il vaut mieux s'abstenir d'en parler devant Pygmalia. Vous n'êtes là que depuis deux jours et vous repartez aussitôt. Ca ne me plait pas … Pas du tout … Sache-le. Je vous conseille de partir pendant qu'elle dort, cette nuit. Et vous avez intérêt à vous faire pardonner lorsque vous reviendrez. Ce n'est pas une vie normale pour une enfant de cet âge. »

_Samus poussa un léger soupir. Elle le savait parfaitement … Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas bon … pour Pygmalia mais avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Mener une vie de la sorte, même avec cette boutique qu'ils avaient ouverte pour les années où Pygmalia n'était qu'une enfant … C'était impossible … Enfin, elle pensait … Et puis, tout son corps réclamait la bataille et le combat … Elle était une chasseuse depuis des années … des décennies même … Il en était exactement la même chose pour Orion, elle le savait._

_La Gardevoir avait fini par raconter l'histoire de Tatsu et elle. Comment ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger Orion mais aussi à la sauver. La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer en écoutant, son père venant la serrer contre lui. Néanmoins, cela avait suffi à Pygmalia pour qu'elle s'endorme dans les bras de son père et Samus l'avait soulevée pour la mettre dans son lit._

« Merci beaucoup Héméra … pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. » _annonça Orion, assis à côté de la Gardevoir. Celle-ci avait détourné le regard, disant :_

« Je ne fais pas cela uniquement pour vous … mais pour Pygmalia elle aussi. »

« Quelle idée merveilleuse j'ai eu le jour où j'ai décidé que tu deviendrais la marraine de ma fille. Oh … Oria m'en a voulu un peu mais Orié était parfaitement d'accord car elle estimait que ça te rapprocherait encore plus d'une véritable humaine. Au passage, nous aurions pu demander à Arceus de te donner un corps humain, non ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela m'aurait plu … Je te réponds sincèrement. Je préfère rester une Gardevoir et être ce que je suis réellement … Même si souvent, cela m'a déplu dans le passé … Je ne peux pas nier ma vraie nature. »

« Celle d'une Gardevoir au métabolisme un peu trop féminin ? » _répondit-il en rigolant légèrement, la Gardevoir souriant à son tour._

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon corps est ainsi malgré que le phazon soit parti. » _dit-elle en jetant un regard à sa poitrine menue, reprenant :_ « Enfin … Ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi imposant que ceux de ta femme, Orion. »

« Dis-toi que dans quinze ou vingt ans, ça lui arrivera au ventre alors que toi, tu resteras toujours aussi belle et fraîche. » _sans remarquer que la femme aux cheveux blonds se trouvait derrière lui, le poing droit venant s'abattre sur le sommet de son crâne. Il poussa un cri de douleur, Héméra rigolant une nouvelle fois alors que Samus disait :_

« Non mais tu es encore en train de draguer ta pokémon ou je rêve ? Après presque quinze ans de mariage, tu pourrais quand même éviter de critiquer ta femme dans son dos. »

« Ohla, gente damoiselle, je ne voulais guère vous offusquer mais voyez là la donzelle qui est ma foi forte jolie et qui … »

« Je te conseille d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Théodore. Ta femme n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter. » _le coupa Héméra._

« La petite dort tranquillement. Nous allons y aller dès maintenant. » _conclut Samus._

« … … … Faites comme vous le voulez. » _dit la Gardevoir avec amertume, Orion venant l'embrasser sur la joue en remarquant ses yeux rubis voilés par la tristesse._

« Nous reviendrons vite. Quels parents seraient assez stupides pour ne pas s'occuper de leur propre fille ? On ne peut pas toujours tout te laisser tout faire, non plus. »

… … … _Pourquoi elle n'était pas convaincue par les paroles d'Orion ? Car elle était capable de deviner l'avenir ? Un petit peu ? Car elle savait que même si Orion ne mentait pas … Il n'en était pas convaincu lui-même de ses propres propos ? La Gardevoir enlaça l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le serrant fortement contre elle, envoyant un message télépathique :_

« N'oubliez pas … que vous n'êtes plus seuls … Que cela soit moi ou Midélia … Ou alors Oria, Orié ou Slifor … Il y a une personne à qui vous devez accorder le plus d'importance. C'est à votre fille … Votre propre chair … Ne la délaissez pas … N'oubliez pas vos projets de famille avec Samus … C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

« Ne t'en fais pas … Tu sais bien que j'ai l'intelligence d'une Unité Aurora. » _répondit-il dans sa tête, frottant le dos de la Gardevoir._

« Mais tu as aussi des réflexions parfois complètement … idiotes … »

« … C'est sympathique de ta part. Bon … On se fait une promesse. Si un jour, tu estimes qu'on ne prend pas notre rôle de parents au sérieux, tu nous le dis, tu peux même utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour que cela rentre dans nos crânes. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Orion ? De quelle promesse … Vous étiez en train de vous parler par télépathie ? Je déteste cela, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si vous avez quelque chose à annoncer, faites-le clairement, pas en catimini. » _annonça Samus après qu'Orion ait répondu à Héméra à voix haute._

« Ce n'est rien de bien important. »

« Ce n'est pas important, Orion ? Tu te moques de qui en disant ça ? Tu m'expliqueras tout dans le vaisseau, nous devons y aller maintenant. Pardon, Pygmalia de t'imposer cela. » _dit Samus en prenant déjà la main de son mari._

« Ce n'est pas à moi que l'on impose cela … J'accepte parfaitement … » _répondit la Gardevoir alors que le couple quittait la demeure. _« Mais c'est à se demander à qui on a imposé cet enfant … et si vous la vouliez réellement … » _conclut la Gardevoir, demandant à Midélia d'aller dormir près de la jeune fille avant de faire de même._

… … … _L'adolescente aux yeux rubis avait rouvert les yeux. Son père … Selon Héméra, ses deux parents étaient exceptionnels … Elle le savait parfaitement qu'Héméra disait la vérité … Mais … Ses parents … Est-ce que dans le fond, elle n'était pas désirée ? Ses parents étaient en faute, vraiment en faute … Mais en même temps … Elle ne savait pas la réponse à cette question qu'elle se posait des années. Comme elle avait rompu le contact avec ses parents depuis des années, comme ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, comme ils ne se voyaient plus … Il y avait tellement de raisons qui la séparaient de ses parents. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre … de l'importance de survivre pour … les revoir. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à elle._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Complètement fou

**Chapitre 23 : Complètement fou**

« Tu es vraiment sûr de tout cela, Gélator ? » _dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur le dos du Galopa, le cheval à la crinière de feu galopant à toute vitesse sur la plaine._

« Il y a bien un endroit où normalement, il y a encore la possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Le problème est que cet endroit est normalement difficile d'accès et surtout interdit au public voir même au personnel … C'est à utiliser en dernier recours. »

« … … … Je te fais confiance, tu connais mieux cet endroit que moi de toute façon. Vivement que ça soit terminé, je suis vraiment exténuée par toute cette histoire. »

« Tu pourras te reposer dans un véritable lit d'ici une ou deux semaines, je ne pense pas que cela tardera plus longtemps. » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement._

_Exactement … C'était exactement ça qu'il devait dire s'il voulait la réconforter. Enfin, il commençait à comprendre comment elle réagissait ! Peut-être que bientôt, elle allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui ? AH ! Autant ne pas rêver ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait des efforts qu'il devenait quelqu'un de potable. Elle ne continua pas de parler, posant sa tête contre le dos de Gélator, fermant les yeux. A force, elle avait pris … l'habitude de faire ce geste. Il lui semblait si naturel et calme et puis, elle se sentait plus en confiance._

_Elle n'observait pas le décor qui se modifiait au fur et à mesure, les pokémons les regardant avec appréhension. Ils étaient tous … contrôlés par le parasite X … mais ils n'osaient pas les attaquer. Ils avaient peur de quelque chose … mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait de qui ils avaient peur et ça lui suffisait complètement._

_La plaine avait laissé place à un terrain rocailleux, rappelant celui où s'était trouvé le Grolem qui avait essayé de les attaquer avant d'être détruit. Puis ce fut maintenant un chemin … comme une route. Elle avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et poussait un petit soupir. Quels idiots … C'était cela le Microcosme Pokémon selon eux ? Alors où était l'état … naturel de la chose ? Ce n'était pas un décor naturel … Loin de là même._

« Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu penses, Pygmalia. Néanmoins, nous devions prendre nos précautions au cas où … un problème arriverait. »

« Comme le parasite X ? Mais vraiment … Quelle idiotie d'avoir gardé une telle chose avec vous. Ca m'a l'air d'être un virus tout droit sorti des films d'horreur que je regardais auparavant quand j'étais jeune. »

« Tu n'es pas très âgée à l'heure actuelle non plus. Tu n'as que quinze ans, ce n'est pas un chiffre très grand. » _répondit Gélator avant qu'elle ne lui tire les oreilles._

« C'est une expression, espèce d'imbécile. Arrête de tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! »

« Je ne faisais que répondre à tes paroles, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. »

« Oh tais-toi bon sang … Préviens-moi quand nous sommes arrivés, vais me reposer. » _termina t-elle de dire, replongeant contre son dos, fermant ses deux yeux tandis que le jeune homme était plongé dans son mutisme à nouveau._

_Et maintenant ? Maintenant quoi faire ? Elle ne savait pas … Et elle se fichait pas mal de la réponse. La seule chose qui l'importait un tant soit peu à l'heure actuelle, c'était … de s'en sortir … qu'importe la méthode qu'ils allaient utiliser. Elle faisait confiance à Gélator … malgré son changement … comportemental. Oui, il était de toute façon, l'unique personne qui avait un tant soit peu d'importance à l'heure actuelle à ses yeux._

_Hum ... Galoper, galoper, galoper … Et cela sans aucun arrêt. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que cela depuis des heures … et elle savait qu'elle avait totalement raison à ce sujet. La route était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait poser comme questions avec Gélator. Normalement, elle lui aurait bien fait la conversation mais à l'heure actuelle, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu inutile. Elle ne voyait de toute façon pas quoi dire … Le jeune homme était du genre imperméable à tout ça._

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas possible de profiter du beau temps. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Gélator ? Euh … Oui, bien entendu. » _répondit-elle sur un ton surpris._

« … … … Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dormes pas actuellement. C'est une simple mesure de précaution. »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiote. Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, je peux réagir tout de suite. Merci bien de te préoccuper de moi. »

« Tu es ma seule préoccupation. » _dit-il aussitôt, la faisant rougir violemment._

_Elle allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta, bouche bée avant de refermer cette dernière. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour l'heure … Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Car malgré la course effrénée, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Ah ? Qu'est-ce que … Ils venaient de se stopper, le jeune homme descendant du cheval, tendant ses deux mains comme pour l'attraper._

« Non mais … Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

« Je veux éviter que tu te blesses, voilà tout. » _dit-il naturellement._

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je sais quand même descendre d'un Galopa, je ne suis pas idio… » _dit-elle tout en glissant du Galopa, faisant un faux mouvement qui la fit tomber dans les bras du jeune homme._

« Tu vois ? C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit, Pygmalia. Tu dois faire attention quand tu descends de mon Galopa, il est un peu fougueux. »

« … … … Je te conseille de retirer tes mains de mon corps … sinon, je te brise tes noix. » _marmonna t-elle, le jeune homme obéissant aussitôt._

_Elle s'épousseta comme pour retirer l'odeur de Gélator sur ses bras et son corps. Il aurait pu se sentir vexé mais ce ne fut même pas le cas, le jeune homme attendant qu'elle ait terminé pour se remettre en marche. Alors … Où est-ce qu'ils allaient au final ? Car elle ne le savait toujours pas d'ailleurs … Sauf vers la solution à leurs problèmes._

_Ils arrivaient à ce qui ressemblait à un bunker, du moins, en apparence. Elle se demandait pourquoi une telle chose était … installée dans cet endroit mais il valait mieux ne pas trop poser de questions, c'était … spécial mais bon._

« Pygmalia … Reste derrière moi. Visiblement, il nous attendait. »

_Il ? Qui il ? Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là lorsqu'elle aperçut le scientifique … Aranos, c'était ça ? C'était lui le responsable … de tout ça … Qui avait causé autant de tort ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant l'entrée de ce bunker ? Elle allait hausser la voix, s'apprêtant à crier mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, Gélator disant :_

« Aranos … Visiblement, tu veux continuer à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Héhéhé … Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un gamin comme toi a survécu … alors que tes deux parents sont morts … Mais ça ne changera rien, je vais en terminer avec toi et l'adolescente derrière … Il ne reste plus que vous … qui ne soyez pas possédés héhéhé. »

« … … … Et elle le restera … Je t'en empêcherai, Aranos. Tu es particulièrement stupide d'avoir fait une telle chose … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as libéré le parasite X mais … »

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Mais c'est évident ! Pour le développement ! Maintenant que les metroïdes ne sont plus là, le parasite X peut se développer librement et contaminer les planètes les unes après les autres ! PERSONNE ne pourra nous arrêter pour cela ! » _s'écria le scientifique, la partie gauche de son visage émettant quelques tics nerveux._

_Elle poussa un hurlement de surprise, ne pouvant s'en empêcher alors que le visage se tordait dans tous les sens, un liquide vert s'écoulant de tous les orifices, ressemblant à une gélée. C'était quoi … Encore le parasite ?! C'était encore plus rapide sur un humain … Déjà sur les pokémons mais sur … Sur le scientifique … Toute la partie gauche du visage se tordait, se modifiant pour ressembler à une lame, un œil humain se trouvant au milieu de celle-ci._

« C'était … intéressant d'envahir les pokémons d'Aranos avant de le posséder comme ce Gallame. Ah … Les humains ont vraiment une intelligence très … spéciale … Pour que nous soyons capables de nous exprimer correctement. »

« Le parasite X se développe au sien même de son hôte. C'est pourquoi il est capable d'utiliser son cerveau, sa mémoire, ses souvenirs pour évoluer … Mais au final, il reste ce qu'il est à la base … Un simple parasite qui doit disparaître. » _répliqua Gélator, sortant deux pokéballs mais Pygmalia cria :_

« Je m'en occupe aussi ! Il est hors de question que tu gères tout tout seul à chaque fois ! »

« Tes pokémons risquent de mourir … Tu n'accordes aucune importance à ça ? »

« Je fais plus que confiance à mes pokémons et je ne suis pas le genre de fille à laisser les autres faire tout le boulot à leur place. »

_Et pour ça, elle allait aussi combattre. Elle sortit deux pokéballs à son tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais elle n'allait pas rester inactive. Hors de question !_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Mensonge

**Chapitre 24 : Mensonge**

_Les deux pokéballs de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un petit ourson à la fourrure brune, une lune dessinée sur son front. Le second pokémon était tout simplement … Malgan ? Gélator parut surpris, disant avec un peu de colère :_

« Sincèrement, si il devait arriver quelque chose à ton Mimigal, tu t'en mordrais les doigts pour le reste de ta vie ! Autant tes autres pokémons, tu y es attachée mais celui-ci … »

« Et si tu te la fermais, Gélax ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais … C'est bien parce que c'est Malgan que je suis décidée à ce qu'il ne meure pas. »

… … … _C'était un certain argument. Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant ne pas perdre son temps et ses réflexions inutiles. Le scientifique n'allait pas les attendre très longtemps. En fait, il s'était déjà lancé vers eux avec son visage à moitié transformé mais un crachat de toile le retint au niveau des jambes, le scientifique tombant au sol. Malgan avait déjà fait son office, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'était à lui de se rendre utile aussi. Il balança ses deux pokéballs sur le sol, le Grotadmorv apparaissant ainsi … qu'un immense Rhinastoc ? _

« … … … La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était qu'un Rhinocorne. Je veux t'affronter ! » _s'écria subitement l'adolescente avec entrain._

« Peut-être qu'après que tout soit terminé et que tu sois en sécurité, ça sera possible. » _annonça le jeune homme à la veste de scientifique déchirée._

_Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le bras gauche du scientifique se modifia pour devenir une autre lame qui trancha la toile au niveau de ses pieds, les libérant alors qu'il se relançait en direction de l'adolescente._

_Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le Rhinastoc et le Grotadmorv se positionnèrent en défense. Le Rhinastoc eut même la fameuse idée de foncer vers le scientifique, les deux lames percutant sa carapace de roche comme si de rien n'était._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Nul pokémon ne devrait être capable de résister à mes lames ?! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! »

« Pourquoi cela devait-il ne pas l'être ? Je prends juste mes précautions. Si tu utilises une lame, il est normal que j'utilise un bouclier pour me défendre, voilà tout. »

_C'était logique … Mais la logique dans un tel combat n'avait pas sa place ! Son autre bras se modifia, devenant un dard gigantesque, ressemblant à celui d'un Dardargnan. Pygmalia l'observa, étonnée avant de pouffer de rire. C'était quoi ça ? Il n'était quand même pas sérieux hein ? Un insecte pour tenter de les combattre ? Enfin, elle en avait un aussi mais il était beaucoup plus efficace ! Elle ordonna à ses deux pokémons de se lancer dans le combat, chose qu'ils firent. Comme auparavant, l'araignée cracha sa toile, mais cette fois-ci sur les lames et le dard pour éviter qu'ils ne soient utilisés. _

« IDIOTE ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a pas le moyen de contre-attaquer ?! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bête non plus ! J'ai pris mes précau… »

_Tions … Le Teddiursa qui s'était rapproché du scientifique pour le taillader de ses griffes ne remarqua pas le déchirement au niveau des lames. Si elles avaient réussi à sortir des toiles une fois, elles le pouvaient une seconde fois. Celle remplaçant le bras du scientifique se libéra mais Malgan cracha sa toile juste au moment où la lame s'apprêtait à couper en deux le visage du Teddiursa, celui-ci s'en retirant simplement avec une vilaine entaille traversant l'œil droit. Le petit ourson poussa un cri de douleur, le Grotadmorv et le Rhinastoc arrivant aussitôt pour protéger le pokémon, celui-ci les repoussant de ses pattes en hurlant. Son cœur s'était mis aussitôt à briller, grandissant et prenant plus de volume jusqu'à faire apparaître un ours se maintenant sur les deux pattes arrière, une balafre à la place de son œil gauche._

« Qu'est-ce … Une évolution ? Mais … Mais … »

« La colère semble lui avoir donné la force d'évoluer … et … »

_Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Malgan aussi s'était mis à briller, son corps grandissant, mais de beaucoup moins par rapport à l'Ursaring. Peu à peu, une araignée rouge se présentait à la place de la petite araignée verte de moindre taille. Il venait d'évoluer en Migalos ? Le jeune homme se gratta l'oreille, disant calmement :_

« Là … Par contre, je n'ai pas réellement d'explications. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe avec tes pokémons, Pygmalia. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. »

_Car ils avaient autre chose à faire. La raison d'une telle évolution, ils la trouveraient plus tard. Maintenant, il fallait se débarrasser du scientifique. Celui-ci paraissait passablement énervé par la situation, grognant en reprenant la parole :_

« Ca ne changera rien qu'ils soient maintenant au sommet de leurs évolutions. Même les puissants pokémons sont sous mon contrôle dans le Microcosme Pokémon. »

« Tu es si sûr de cela, Aranos ? As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? » _demanda le jeune homme, ses deux pokémons prenant en tenaille le scientifique._

« … … … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne fais pas semblant de connaître la vérité alors … »

« Tu sous-estimes la race humaine comme tu sous-estimes celle des pokémons. Peut-être est-ce vrai que tu as réussi à prendre le contrôle des pokémons mais non pas dans la globalité. Tu penses sincèrement que les pokémons psy ou les dragons sont capables de se faire avoir par toi ? Et je ne parle pas des autres … Ce que tu penses contrôler n'est au final qu'une chimère. Tu t'es rendu ridicule. »

« Co … Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça ! Tu ne devrais pas savoir que certains pokémons nous résistent ! Tu n'étais pas au courant pour le parasite X ! »

« J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que je me retrouvais sous les décombres, feignant la mort alors que tu te relevais, un sourire aux lèvres. La prochaine fois, vérifie bien que tout le monde ne bouge plus. » _répliqua finalement le jeune homme, le scientifique s'étant mis à trembler. Saleté … Saleté, saleté ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir une telle chose ?! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Enfin bon … Eux aussi n'avaient pas prévu cela … Héhéhé … Oui … Bien entendu … Ils n'étaient pas au courant._

« HAHAHAHA ! Bande d'idiots ! Je vais vous laisser vivre pour l'heure ! Je suis clément et je vous laisse en vie temps que vous pouvez l'être encore ! »

« Tu comptes donc t'enfuir ? En nous faisant croire que c'est toi qui es clément ? Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Rhinastoc, charge-toi de lui retirer un bras. »

_Hein ? Elle regarda le jeune homme, se demandant si elle avait rêvé à l'écoute des paroles de Gélator mais visiblement non … Le Rhinastoc courut vers le scientifique, prenant les deux lames sortant de son visage et de son bras avant de les lui arracher avec facilité. L'homme poussa un hurlement horrifié, des giclées de sang s'écoulant au sol alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Aussitôt, deux ailes sortirent de son dos, deux ailes violettes comme celles des Nostenfer. Il s'envola, son visage et son bras laissant paraître des boursouflures de chair._

« VOUS NE POURREZ RIEN ! Je vais détruire les dernières installations et vous serez alors obligés de disparaître ! COMME LES AUTRES ! De toute façon … De toute façon … Il est bientôt préparé … Il nous faut quelque chose capable de combattre ceux qui ont réussi à éliminer les metroïdes … Hahaha ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, sombre fou ? » _demanda le jeune homme, restant stoïque alors qu'il tendait une main vers Aranos, le Grotadmorv gonflant, prêt à cracher des boules de liquide violet sur le scientifique._

« Vous le saurez assez tôt ! Personne ne pourra rien pour vous ! Avec les dernières installations rayées de … »

_Qu'il se taise. Les sphères du pokémon volèrent en direction d'Aranos, celui-ci les évitant avant de disparaître au loin. Lorsqu'il rappela ses deux pokémons et qu'elle fit de même, il se prit une nouvelle baffe sur le visage, gémissant :_

« Est-ce que je peux savoir la raison ? Car ça devient une habitude. »

« TU AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR ! »

« De quoi donc ? Car pour te mettre ainsi, c'est qu'il y a surement une explication. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que les pokémons étaient en sécurité ? Que certains d'entre eux continuent de combattre ce virus ou ce parasite ou je ne sais quoi ?! »

_Le jeune homme haussa tout simplement les épaules. Il se dirigea vers le bunker, pénétrant à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. Il allait lui répondre ou alors elle allait extraire tout cela par la force ?!_

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Je ne veux pas te faire de fausse joie. Personne n'est réellement en sécurité, c'est pourquoi je suis resté muet. Pour ne pas te blesser … Voilà tout, Pygmalia. Ta sécurité prime avant celle des pokémons. »

… … … _Ca ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être mise de côté, sans rien savoir. C'est tout … Il semblait en connaître plus que la normale. Bon … Pour l'instant, elle allait tout simplement le suivre, ça valait mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Inquiétude

**Septième partie : Coupés de l'univers**

**Chapitre 25 : Inquiétude**

« … … … Tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle devait être là bientôt, Héméra ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Orion. » _répliqua sèchement la Gardevoir à l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

« … … … Tu pourrais quand même nous répondre non ? »

_Et pourtant, non, rien du tout. La Gardevoir resta muette alors qu'elle montait à l'étage, laissant seuls le couple d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle n'avait pas à leur montrer qu'elle était soucieuse pour Pygmalia. Cela devait faire normalement deux jours … qu'elle devait être rentrée. Elle avait essayé de communiquer avec elle mais le Microcosme Pokémon ne répondait pas. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un souci ? Elle s'était renseignée envers la fédération galactique mais celle-ci avait tout simplement signalé qu'à l'heure actuelle, le Microcosme Pokémon ne semblait avoir aucun problème à part un léger souci de communication qui serait réglé dans les plus brefs délais. … … … Le baratin habituel quoi. Elle n'y accordait aucune importance … Seule l'adolescente l'inquiétait légèrement. Orion et Samus semblaient eux-mêmes un peu sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes pourtant. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire de leur côté … Mais elle se méfiait … Depuis des années, c'était la guerre froide et elle ne comptait pas changer cela en un instant. Elle redescendit après plusieurs minutes, Samus se tenant devant elle, les bras croisés :_

« Héméra … Est-ce que tu peux être bien gentille et nous dire où notre fille a été ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Vous comptez la gronder pour son retard ? Vous comptez faire votre rôle de parents alors que ça ne l'a jamais été depuis des années ? » _dit la Gardevoir sur le même ton qu'auparavant, restant immobile et stoïque en face de Samus._

« Je veux être bien gentille mais ne me pousse pas à bout, Gardevoir. Que je sache, ce sont mes gènes qui sont en elle comme ceux d'Orion. Ce ne sont pas les tiens et … »

« Ne commence donc pas à me parler de génétique, Samus. Ca ne t'emmènera à rien de bon. C'est justement pour éviter cela que l'univers a évolué … pour que la génétique ne soit plus un critère … C'est pour cela que les monarchies n'existent plus ou presque. Débrouillez-vous tous les deux, vous êtes de grandes personnes, des adultes … « responsables » non ? Alors, lancez un avis de recherche, contactez la fédération galactique, faites tout ce que … »

« Tu pensais que j'allais attendre sur toi, Héméra ? » _coupa l'homme aux yeux bleus alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Théodore … Non … Orion … Elle l'appelait dorénavant ainsi à cause de ce qu'il était devenu. Qu'il fasse donc …_

« De toute façon, tout ce que vous faites sera voué à l'échec. »

« Bien entendu, Héméra, bien entendu. Peut-être que je vais penser à l'idée de te relâcher ou alors de te virer de ce poste que tu occupes depuis des années. »

« Fais donc et tu risques d'avoir des problèmes, Orion. Rappelle-toi que malgré ton intelligence, je suis une pokémon psy … et j'ai des pouvoirs assez spéciaux. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … Je suis déjà mort de peur, tu ne le vois pas ? »

_Qu'il ne fasse donc pas le malin, il risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. La Gardevoir se téléporta, Orion poussant un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions de chercher la bagarre avec Héméra, pas du tout même. Ca lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose … Et il était sûr que la Gardevoir le savait … Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la paix ? Et s'enlacer comme auparavant ? Car pour une pokémon représentant les émotions et les sentiments, il n'en voyait plus beaucoup envers lui.  
_

« Je suis peut-être un peu en manque … Enfin après plusieurs années, ce n'est plus un manque à ce niveau. Ah … Sincèrement … »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Orion ? » _demanda sa femme, déjà avec son armure sur son bras droit, prête à communiquer avec Noxis._

« Et bien … A rien … Enfin à pas grand-chose … Ce n'est pas si important … Enfin si … Mais c'est personnel. Tu sais bien que je suis quand même attaché à Héméra. »

« … … … C'est bien parce que je sais à quel point elle est importante pour nous tous que je ne l'ai pas virée ou tuée pour m'avoir parlé ainsi … et parce qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ce que l'on fait. Bon … Je vais demander à Noxis … »

« Fais donc … Je vais essayer de retrouver Héméra pour dis… Ou alors chercher à communiquer avec Arceus … Ca m'embête de lui demander de l'aide. »

_Samus s'était éloignée pour discuter calmement avant qu'il ne reçoive un message télépathique de la part d'Héméra. Et pas des plus doux :_

« JE T'INTERDIS D'APPELER ARCEUS ! NE T'AVISE MÊME PAS DE L'APPELER ! NI ELLE ! NI LES DIEUX-DRAGONS ! »

_AIE ! Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Héméra ? Elle venait de lui filer une sacrée migraine avec de telles paroles. Elle était réapparut devant lui, ses yeux dorés le fixant ardemment. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, reprenant le message télépathique :_

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! C'est bien compris ?! Espèce de lâche et de faible ! Prends tes responsabilités et va chercher ta fille par tes propres moyens ! »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire … Mais tu ne veux pas nous aider alors que tu es celle qui s'occupe le plus d'elle. Parce que tu veux nous punir, tu comptes peut-être mettre ma fille en danger, Héméra ! Et ça, c'est moi qui te le pardonnerai pas ! »

« Ne t'avise même pas de mettre la faute sur moi, c'est compris ?! FAIS COMME TU VEUX ALORS ! » _s'écria t-elle, cette fois-ci verbalement alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, Samus revenant, l'air contrariée._

« Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne nouvelle … Noxis m'a signalé qu'elle allait faire de son mieux mais la fédération galactique ne pourra pas nous aider sûrement … Ils ne sont pas les gardiens de l'univers. Chaque vaisseau qui se déplace n'est pas surveillé … non plus. »

_Alors, ils allaient devoir patienter ? Il n'aimait pas patienter, pas du tout même. Ca lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il vint s'asseoir, tapotant du pied sur le sol, les deux mains liées en un poing. Bon … Bon … Bon … Ne pas perdre patience …_

« J'ai aussi retardé la mission. Rien ne pressait … Une mission toute bête d'exploration, on peut facilement prendre du retard là-dessus hein ? »

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux l'annuler … Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça. »

« Tu as peut-être raison … Je crois que je vais le faire maintenant même. » _dit-elle, le jeune homme étant soulagé qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui._

_Il devait … questionner Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? Il attendit que Samus reparte à nouveau avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Aussitôt, il avait fait apparaître son armure noire, commençant à contacter Arceus … Heureusement pour lui, elle était disponible. Malheureusement pour lui, sa réponse ne fit aucun doute :_

« Je suis désolée … Théodore … Mais je ne peux pas interférer avec tout ceci … malgré nos relations. Tu m'en sincèrement … »

« Ce n'est pas grave … Merci beaucoup quand même. Dès que je retrouve ma fille, je te recontacterai, je crois que j'ai besoin de revoir du monde, là. Bye. »

« Hum ? Théodore ? Ta voix me semble un peu tr … »

_Il avait coupé la communication avec la déesse de l'univers. Il lui avait raccroché au nez. N'importe quelle personne aurait considéré cela comme un blasphème divin … Mais lui, non. C'était bizarre … mais là … Subitement … Il se sentait un peu vide … En fait même sacrément vide, il lui manquait une partie de lui. Samus revint, le visage sombre._

« Orion … Il faut que l'on parle tous les deux. J'ai prévenu Noxis … au sujet de notre mission annulée et puis … Je pensais aussi … »

« Tu as préparé le vaisseau en même temps ? Enfin qu'elle le prépare ? »

« Oui, le temps que nous arrivions là-bas, ça sera déjà prêt. »

_C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait épousé. Car ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire. Ça lui tiraillait le cœur de se dire que sa fille était peut-être en danger car elle avait décidé de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Orion prit sa main, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres en lui caressant les cheveux :_

« Allons-y maintenant. Plus de temps à perdre … On va la retrouver … »

_Elle lui faisait confiance … Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix … mais parce qu'elle savait qu'Orion allait tout faire pour cela. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et la boutique, le jeune homme se tournant brièvement vers cette dernière. Héméra … Bon sang … Qu'il détestait avoir à se battre avec elle. Il avait aussi besoin d'elle … A trois … Ils pourraient plus facilement trouver l'adolescente. Ah … Vraiment … Il n'aimait pas ça, loin de là._


	26. Chapitre 26 : A sa recherche

**Chapitre 26 : A sa recherche**

« Samus, Orion, nous avons une troisième invité au passage dans le vaisseau. »

_C'était la voix de Noxis qui avait pris la parole, Samus étant déjà assise dans son vaisseau. Oh … Il n'avait guère changé malgré les deux décennies qui s'étaient écoulé. Elle avait simplement gardé le même modèle … mais aussi la même intelligence artificielle car … Ce qui la liait à celle-ci était beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le croyait. D'après la voix artificielle, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la troisième personne._

« HEMERA ! C'est toi ?! Tu es donc venue ?! » _s'écria l'homme aux cheveux blancs, semblant presque fou de joie en tournant son visage vers la Gardevoir. Il s'était aussitôt approché de la créature humanoïde qui s'était adossée dans un coin. Téléportée avant même qu'ils arrivent à l'intérieur du vaisseau, il était hors de question qu'elle reste là sans rien faire. Sans même montrer son inquiétude, elle voulait savoir où se trouvait Pygmalia. Enfin, elle le savait d'elle-même mais … Elle ne voulait pas prévenir Samus et Orion._

« Qu'est-ce que … » _murmura la Gardevoir, plongée dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir remarqué que l'homme venait de l'enlacer longuement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle voulut le repousser, disant : _« Je te rappelle que tu m'as menacée de mort, Orion ! »

« Menacée de mort ? Non … Juste de te virer … Et là, ça voudrait dire mettre la clé à la porte de la boutique … Ce qui reviendrait à abandonner nos fameux tisseurs et tisseuses. AH ! Comment vont-ils faire pour se nourrir ?! » _dit-il subitement, inquiet._

« Ils savent se débrouiller seuls … Je les ai prévenus avant de partir, je ne suis pas stupide contrairement à vous. Bon, tu peux me lâcher un peu, Orion ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de faire une telle chose envers moi. »

_Elle pouvait facilement utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour se retirer de ses bras … Mais son cerveau l'en empêchait … ou plutôt autre chose. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle allait tout simplement utiliser son corps. Elle le repoussa de ses deux mains, fronçant les sourcils tandis que l'homme poussa un léger soupir :_

« Tu ne veux pas faire une trêve pour l'instant ? Le temps que l'on retrouve Pygmalia ? »

« Ca insinuerait que je suis en partie responsable de son départ, or ce n'est pas le cas. Donc non, il n'y a pas de trêve entre nous puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de guerre. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Il fit un léger sourire, la Gardevoir tremblant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ?! En lisant ses pensées, elle comprit qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à mal envers eux, qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas et …_

« IMBECILE ! Tu crois que je te vous pardonne ?! NON ! Je ne vous pardonne pas ! Je suis toujours en colère contre vous ! Mais je mets mes sentiments de côté car Pygmalia est bien plus importante que ça ! Au moins, moi je … »

« Alors aidons-nous mutuellement … d'accord ? » _demanda t-il avec douceur, tendant sa main vers la Gardevoir. Celle-ci esquissa un mouvement en direction d'Orion avant de crier une nouvelle fois avec fureur :_

« Même pas en rêve ! Je ne vais pas dans la chambre et je ne veux surtout pas être dérangée ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de ça pour que je te pardonne ?! »

_Elle aurait aimé se téléporter mais ses pouvoirs étaient vagues, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. TSSS ! A cause de cet idiot … A cause de lui … A CAUSE DE CET HOMME … Elle n'arrivait pas à se téléporter ! Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre dans le vaisseau, claquant la porte derrière elle, la voix de Noxis disant :_

« J'ai l'impression de revoir une dispute entre un vieux couple qui est ensemble depuis plusieurs décennies. »

« Je te rappelle, Noxis, qu'Orion est mon homme depuis plus de vingt ans au cas où. » _répliqua Samus un peu énervée par la situation._

« Mais à côté, la relation entre une Gardevoir et son dresseur est toujours très poussée. Le fait qu'elle ne colle pas Orion la rend encore plus attachante aux yeux de ce dernier, j'en suis sûre et certaine, n'est-ce pas, Orion ? »

« … … … J'ai le droit à un joker, Noxis ? Car si je réponds oui, je me fais tuer par Samus. Si je réponds non, j'ai l'impression de me mentir. »

« Donc au final, il veut dire par là qu'il répond oui, Samus. »

« Merci bien, je ne suis pas stupide, Noxis. » _grogna la femme aux cheveux blonds._

_Arf … Il savait qu'il avait dit une bêtise mais bon … Son visage tourné vers la porte de la chambre, il poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant de sa femme. Il chercha à se déposer sur elle mais en vue du regard qu'elle lui jetait, il valait mieux éviter de la provoquer inutilement. Il poussa un profond soupir, se grattant le sommet du crâne tout en disant :_

« Samus … Ce qu'Héméra disait … Quand même dans le fond, ce n'est pas faux. Je n'arrête pas de le répéter, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter mais on ne fait aucun geste pour ça. »

« … … … Merci bien, je l'ai remarqué, Orion. Mais bon … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'on y réfléchisse puis qu'on prenne une décision plus tard ? Tu as vu où ça nous mène ? Peut-être que Pygmalia a fugué ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas … »

« Non, Pygmalia n'est pas stupide au point de faire ça, surtout pas par rapport à Héméra. Si c'était une fugue, elle n'aurait pas prévenu cette dernière … Or Héméra est au courant … Et en même temps, si on fait un petit jeu de recherche, on peut se douter que c'est par rapport à un évènement en relation avec les pokémons. »

« NOXIS ! Tu peux faire une recherche à ce sujet ?! Tous les évènements en rapport avec les évènements ?! Euh … Les pokémons. » _corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, un peu excitée et sur les nerfs. Heureusement qu'elle était mariée à un homme intelligent, très intelligent._

« Cela risque de prendre bon nombre de temps mais je vais faire les recherches … Par contre, au final, vous risquez de ne pas être très avancé … Mais bon, on a quand même le cerveau de l'univers. » _termina de dire l'intelligence artificielle avant de se mettre au travail._

_Et pendant ce temps ? Et bien … Il s'était assis dans un coin, celui où Héméra, auparavant s'était adossée pour montrer sa présence. Samus et lui ne disaient plus rien, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant guère quoi dire en un tel moment. C'est surtout qu'avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux … Ils devaient mettre de l'ordre à leurs idées._

_Pourtant, les minutes puis deux heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent. Elle comme lui s'étaient mis à réfléchir longuement. Chacun tentait de trouver un indice mental qui pourrait les mener à Pygmalia. Où est-ce que leur enfant se trouvait ? Rien qu'au fait de penser qu'elle pouvait être en danger, l'homme en avait des sueurs froides._

« Zut de zut … Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

_Il ne se leurrait pas … Il ne connaissait pas sa propre fille … Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce que sa fille pensait … Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Lorsqu'il annonça la chose à Samus, celle-ci ne put qu'hocher la tête positivement. C'était la triste vérité qui les concernait tous les deux. Enfin … Il osa dire la phrase qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur le bout de la langue :_

« Samus … Sincèrement … Tu penses que quarante ans, c'est un peu jeune ? »

« Je me considère encore jeune … Mais si tu parles de ça … Disons que ça fait plus de vingt-cinq ans que je fais ce métier plus que risqué … J'ai de la chance de garder mes réflexes aussi longtemps mais au bout d'un moment, l'expérience ne suffira plus. »

« Enfin, on est encore aptes à se battre hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'ai encore toute ma tête pour réagir correctement, qu'importe la situation. »

… … … _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tournaient autant autour du pot ?! POURQUOI ?! Ce ne fut pas lui qui donna un violent coup dans le mur mais elle contre le tableau de bord. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient exaspérés, non pas par la situation mais par eux-mêmes. Elle cria finalement avec rage :_

« ORION ! Est-ce que l'on doit penser à prendre REELLEMENT notre retraite ?! »

« … … .. Je ne sais pas, Samus ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! »

Il ne _savait pas … MAIS ELLE NON PLUS ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ?! L'un comme l'autre avait le goût de l'aventure … Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer ! Ils s'étaient retenus pendant quelques années … jusqu'aux quatre ou cinq ans de Pygmalia. Ensuite, ils avaient délaissé l'enfant en demandant à Héméra de la surveiller._

« … … .. Ah … C'était quand même pas si mal… non ? De ne plus se dire que l'on risque de mourir à chaque minute qui s'écoule … Mais en même temps … Il n'y aura plus cette adrénaline en nous … Nous sommes dépendants … mais ça doit se soigner. Il aurait fallu … former une famille plus nombreuse, on ne serait pas replongés dedans. C'était pourtant ce que nous voulions … ne plus avoir d'ennuis … »

_Dans la chambre, la Gardevoir était assise sur le lit, les paroles d'Orion et Samus résonnant dans la pièce. Elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient … Ils pouvaient être récupérables …_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Pour libérer le Microcosme

**Chapitre 27 : Pour libérer le Microcosme**

« … … … Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? Car depuis déjà deux jours, je n'ai pas vu un seul bâtiment contrairement à ce que tu disais … »

« Pygmalia, j'ai choisi exprès de prendre le bâtiment le plus éloigné pour éviter qu'Aranos décide de s'y rendre. Normalement, s'il est un tant soit peu idiot, il n'aura pas l'idée même de se rendre au dernier bâtiment de communication tout de suite. Il pense que nous allons essayer de communiquer le plus rapidement possible or … Avec tout ce temps écoulé, je ne pense pas qu'en perdre encore un peu plus te pose un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

… … … _Il marquait un point là-dessus. Quelques heures en plus de voyage pour être à peu près sûr de pouvoir communiquer, c'était une excellente idée. Puis de toute façon, elle faisait pleinement confiance à Gélator maintenant. Elle savait parfaitement que ses idées n'étaient jamais mauvaises et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit en sécurité._

« Mais bon … Pour l'instant, aucun pokémon ne nous a attaqué … Et en plus … Les miens ont évolué … Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas … J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'attendaient que ça … de vouloir évoluer. » _reprit-elle comme pour chercher à faire de la conversation, le jeune homme ne lui répondant pas._

_Hey … Il pouvait quand même parler un peu non ? C'était pas interdit par la loi qu'elle sache … Pfff … Bon … Il était quand même toujours assez distant … En y réfléchissant bien, il ne cherchait même plus à regarder sous sa jupe … Elle n'était plus assez bien pour lui ou quoi ? Et qu'elle sache, oh … Oui … Bien entendu … Malgré tout cela … Ses habits n'étaient plus forcément très propres mais ce n'était pas de sa faute qu'elle sache !_

« Bon … Euh … Sincèrement, tu pourrais me parler aussi ? La conversation toute seule, ça s'appelle un monologue et je n'aime pas monologuer ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Pygmalia ? » _demanda le jeune homme tranquillement._

« Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est toi le soi-disant intello qui travaille dans un complexe scientifique carrément abusé et qui a complètement foiré ! TIENS ! Parlons de tes pokémons ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec eux, Pygmalia ? Ils te posent un problème ? » _dit-il lentement._

« Mais non ! Arrête de te considérer comme un martyr ! Ça me fatigue vraiment ce genre de comportements ! NON ! C'est pas du tout de ça dont je parle ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est juste qu'ils soient encore plus forts qu'auparavant ! »

« Encore plus forts ? Cela fait quand même plusieurs années que tu ne les as plus vus combattre, ça n'a rien de si étonnant quand on y réfléchit bien, Pygmalia. » _reprit Gélator tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules._

_Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui visiblement. Il était bien gentil, bien agréable, sauf quand il l'ouvrait en fait. Elle poussa un profond soupir, fermant ses yeux, sa tête posée contre le dos du jeune scientifique. Ah … Vraiment … Elle était fatiguée de parler comme ça, ça ne servait à rien … Et puis, c'était bizarre, la chaleur qui émanait de Gélator avait quelque chose de particulière. Elle se sentait vraiment bien … Ca l'étonnait._

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, deux heures plus tard, elle était encore assise sur le Galopa bien que celui-ci ne faisait plus que trotter. Gélator était toujours bien éveillé, le regard fixe et dirigé vers l'avant tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration. Ah … Vraiment … Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec toute cette histoire … Elle serra avec un peu plus d'insistance le ventre de Gélator, observant à droite le décor qui changeait légèrement._

_Des terrains … ressemblant à des rings … enfin, des terrains avec des lignes blanches sur le sol … C'était bizarre … bizarre … Il y avait des matchs … enfin des combats de dresseurs dans le Microcosme Pokémon ? Elle voulut poser la question au jeune homme mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Il valait mieux … ne pas le déranger pour l'instant._

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Pygmalia. Tu vas pouvoir rester réveillée … Ne t'endors pas car d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, je pense que le bâtiment sera visible. »

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à quelque chose d'assez grand et énorme ? »

« Nullement, ce n'est qu'un bâtiment annexe, servant simplement aux choses qui ne sont pas de première nécessité. Néanmoins, la communication ne pourra être que très brève normalement, il ne faut pas s'attendre à perdre du temps. »

_D'accord, d'accord, elle comprenait, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire une nouvelle fois visiblement. Ah … Bon … Est-ce qu'elle devait poser sa question au sujet du décor ? Car en une semaine, avant tout ce drame, elle n'avait pas pu tout voir, loin de là même. Alors … Cet endroit l'étonnait assez, un peu comme tout ce monde. Dommage qu'il soit dans un tel état._

_Comme il l'avait signalé, après quinze minutes, ils étaient arrivés. Le bâtiment ressemblait simplement à un cube de métal, sans aucune fenêtre avec juste une double porte au milieu de l'un des murs. Il y avait même une antenne sur le toit, signe que cela devait vraiment servir à la communication comme il l'avait signalé._

_Elle descendit aussitôt du Galopa, s'étirant longuement. AHHHHHH ! Purée ! Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir bouger ! Elle se passa une main sur les fesses … Pfiou … Elle avait mal à cause du Galopa mais bon, la faute à la longueur du trajet. Mais bon … Ce n'était pas l'heure de se plaindre. Le pokémon restait présent alors que le jeune homme descendait lui aussi de sa monture._

« Si tu veux bien rester près de moi, Pygmalia. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas Aranos que nous sommes en sécurité. Le parasite X est partout ou presque … »

« Au passage, je voulais te demander mais puisque c'est le moment … C'est quoi comme zone ? Je n'arrive pas à voir … Ca ne ressemble pas forcément à une zone pour les pokémons de roche … Puisque nous l'avons déjà visitée mais voilà … »

« La zone de combat … Ce que tu as vu, ce sont les limites des terrains où ils s'affrontent. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait. Bon … Elle l'accompagna, marchant à ses côté tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître son Migalos. Ah … Malgan qui avait bien grandi maintenant. Elle paraissait amusée alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, le jeune homme s'approchant de la double porte. Il commença à l'ouvrir avant de faire aussitôt un saut en arrière, tombant sur Pygmalia qui poussa un cri de surprise._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?! »

_Pourtant, elle ne lui donnait pas de coup de pied dans les parties génitales, ne faisant que rougir un peu, le visage assez colérique. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt, nullement gêné avant de faire apparaître un Rapasdepic. Le pokémon oiseau souleva l'adolescente, la faisant décoller dans les airs juste au moment où des éclairs s'abattaient à l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

« Un trio nous attendait visiblement … » _murmura le jeune homme._

_C'était un Lucario qui avait projeté l'attaque, accompagné d'un Hariyama et d'un Coatox. Les trois pokémons aux formes humanoïdes avaient de la gelée qui sortait de leurs corps, comme tous ceux qui étaient possédés. C'était un spectacle toujours aussi affreux et qu'elle détestait voir. Tsss … Horrible …_

« Je vais t'aider à les combattre ! » _s'écria l'adolescente dans les airs, le Rapasdepic redescendant à côté de Gélator._

« Fais comme tu veux … Je ne t'arrêterai pas, je sais que cela est inutile. Tant que tu n'es pas blessée, cela me convient parfaitement. Tu es libre de tes actes. »

« Merci bien ! Je vais faire intervenir tout le monde alors ! »

_Tout le monde ? L'Ursaring borgne apparaissait aux côtés de Malgan, accompagné par un Tropius, un Barbicha et un Scorplane. Hum … Il y avait de bonnes idées pour combattre trois pokémons qui utilisaient l'art du combat._

« Je vais alors moi aussi combattre sérieusement puisqu'il en est ainsi. » _annonça le jeune homme avec neutralité, sortant son Grotadmorv, un Seviper, un Bastiodon ainsi qu'un Scarhino et un Demolosse. A onze contre trois, les trois pokémons parasités n'auraient aucune chance contre eux._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Absurdité

**Chapitre 28 : Absurdité**

« Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Même si ils sont trois, ils ne sont pas très impressionnants mais méfie-toi quand même, Pygmalia. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous attendre au cas où … d'accord ? »

« Pas très inquiétant mais je dois me méfier … J'aime bien ta logique, Gélator. » _répliqua t-elle avant d'ordonner à ses pokémons d'attaquer le Coatox. Gélator fit de même avec le Lucario et l'Hariyama, tous se jetant dans la bataille qui allait commencer._

_Autant dire que cela fut un véritable carnage … du côté des pokémons combat. Ces derniers ne pouvaient guère réellement résister aux nombreuses attaques qu'ils subissaient, montrant par-là à Pygmalia que les autres pokémons … avaient surement survécus. Du moins … Certains d'entre eux étaient surement capables de lutter contre le parasite X. Le Lucario fut le premier pokémon à mourir définitivement, le parasite X s'éloignant aussitôt, trop effrayé par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir … pourquoi le virus avait une telle peur d'eux ? C'était quand même assez saugrenu en un sens._

_Mais bon … Le combat était très bien parti et elle avait même la surprise de voir que ses pokémons n'étaient même pas blessés. Soit ils étaient devenus plus forts que prévu, soit le fait que Gélator soit à ses côtés donnaient une nouvelle force à ses pokémons. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas le plus important et il fallait se débarrasser du Coatox maintenant ! Celui-ci crachait des poches de poison que le Grotadmorv absorbait aussitôt. Le pokémon était vraiment … monstrueux d'efficacité. C'était même à se demander s'il n'était pas le plus fort de tous les pokémons de Gélator en vue de ses capacités._

_Enfin, le Coatox tomba au sol, son corps sans vie tandis que le parasite X le quittait lui aussi. Encore une fois, il essaya de les agresser avant de s'enfuir aussitôt. Impressionnant … L'Hariyama était maintenant tout seul et pourtant, le pokémon ne semblait pas les craindre. Non … Une créature parasitée n'avait plus réellement de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? C'était assez triste quand on y réfléchissait mais … Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Tiens … Comme sa mère et son père avaient vécu tellement de choses … Est-ce qu'elle avait su comment battre le parasite X ? Dans ses souvenirs, les seules aventures racontées au sujet de ses parents étaient celles qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles._

« PYGMALIA ! FAIS ATTENTION ! »

_Qu… Quoi ? La voix de Gélator résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle levait les yeux en l'air. L'Hariyama … L'Hariyama venait de foncer vers bondir ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Comment est-ce que c'était possible ?! Il y avait plus de dix pokémons sur lui ! Il avait profité de sa confusion ou quoi ?_

_Tout se passa en un instant, l'Hariyama était juste devant elle, sa main droite tendue comme pour lui briser les os d'un seul geste. Pourtant, Gélator s'interposa au dernier moment, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre au moment où la main de l'Hariyama toucha son épaule. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne poussa pas de cri de douleur, serrant simplement les dents avant que les cornes de son Scarhino se plantent dans le dos du pokémon, le soulevant pour le projeter loin dans les airs. Des flammes sortirent de la bouche du Démolosse, carbonisant complètement le pokémon combat et le parasite qui l'habitait. Pygmalia s'était aussitôt rapprochée de Gélator, bafouillant :_

« Géla … Gélator … Je … Je suis vraiment désolée … »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave … Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ses pokémons, nous pouvons rentrer dans le bâtiment. » _dit-il avec nonchalance, son épaule semblant démise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du cube de métal._

« Mais … Mais … Mais attends ! Ton bras est cassé ! Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi avec, Gélator ! Mais écoute-moi, bon sang ! »

_Elle était plus que gênée par ses propos mais elle ne pouvait rien penser d'autre. C'était de sa faute … si le bras du jeune homme était dans cet état. Gélator la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, l'adolescente rougissant au bout quelques temps après tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il lui dit d'une voix calme :_

« Est-ce que tu peux me serrer fortement la main droite s'il te plaît ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux avoir encore plus mal ?! Je ne suis pas sadique contrairement à toi qui es masochiste ! Je ne ferai pas une telle … »

« S'il te plaît, c'est un petit service que je te demande, rien de plus. »

_Bon … Elle pouvait bien faire ça … puisqu'il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie … une seconde fois. Pfff … Elle se sentait un peu … bizarre depuis qu'il avait fait ça. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Elle serra avec force la main du jeune homme, celui-ci ne semblant pas souffrir contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu._

_Puis soudainement, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, l'adolescente poussant un cri de stupeur alors que Gélator venait … de tordre tout simplement son bras. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main du jeune homme, celui-ci faisant quelques mouvements avec pour vérifier que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il hocha la tête positivement, annonçant :_

« Voilà … Tout est parfaitement remis en place. Ce n'est plus un problème dorénavant. »

« … … MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! » _hurla t-elle avec une telle force que le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules : _« NON MAIS ! SERIEUSEMENT ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir aux conneries que tu fais ?! »

« Ce n'en était pas une, Pygmalia. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout est parfaitement remis en ordre donc maintenant, je peux utiliser à nouveau mon bras droit. »

« … Ah … Haha … Je … Je crois que je vais te cogner … Je crois que tu vas t'en manger une dans les dents que celles-ci vont te ressortir de l'autre côté du crâne, Gélator ! »

« Pourquoi autant de violence ? Tu devrais être plutôt heureuse non ? »

« … MAIS JE SUIS HEUREUSE MAIS CA NE CHANGE RIEN ! J'étais inquiète moi ! Et toi … Toi … Tu fais ces trucs ?! »

_Elle devait se calmer … Elle devait se calmer … Car ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants avant de s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, la laissant seule avec tous les pokémons, ces derniers formant un halo protecteur autour d'elle. Deux minutes plus tard, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle pénétrait aussi dans le bâtiment, regardant à gauche et à droite. Il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver le jeune homme vu l'architecture du bâtiment._

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur._

« Nullement grand-chose … Nous n'avons que quinze secondes de communication avant que tout ne lâche … C'est pourquoi il faut que nous préparions un message assez court mais compréhensif. Est-ce que tu as une idée ? D'ailleurs, nous pourrons aussi prévenir les pokémons pour la même durée … Le signal se fera entendre par tous les pokémons psy … qu'ils soient parasité ou non. Après, ils relaieront le message un par un. »

_C'était plutôt une bonne idée … Une très bonne idée même … Bon … En quinze secondes, ils devaient alors prévenir la fédération galactique mais aussi les pokémons. Bon … Ce n'était pas si simple mais voilà … Elle allait commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, signalant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps de toute façon pour cela._

_Ah … Ah … Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? Ou plutôt dire ? Ah … Qu'ils étaient dans le Microcosme Pokémon … Que le parasite X a été libéré … Mais en même temps, que les pokémons doivent combattre ce dernier et ne pas se faire infecter. A côté, il fallait aussi prévenir la fédération galactique de faire attention lorsqu'ils arriveraient pour les aider. Bref … C'était assez compliqué, très compliqué même._

« BON ! Voilà ! J'ai trouvé quoi dire en quinze secondes ! »

_Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle savait les mots qu'elle utiliserait. C'était aussi simple que ça … Mais bon … C'était à elle de parler ou à lui ? Elle semblait déjà ne plus lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il signala qu'elle pouvait parler, lui, il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi une telle chose mais bon.  
_

« Tu m'expliques quand même comment ça marche ? »

« Bien entendu, ça me parait normal. Alors, tu as simplement à appuyer sur ce bouton rouge et ensuite à parler au micro. Fais attention, cela commencera dès le moment où tu auras appuyé, je tiens à te le signaler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Trop tard, trop tard ! Elle n'était pas particulièrement bête non plus ! Pourtant elle appuya par erreur sur le bouton rouge, perdant quelques précieuses secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à dicter son texte à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle semblait rouge et à bout de souffle, le jeune homme poussant un léger soupir :_

« Je pense que ça devrait être suffisant … »

« Je … Je l'espère … Et maintenant ? Que … faisons-nous ? »

_C'était très simple. Maintenant, ils allaient rechercher la trace d'Aranos et tenter de l'éliminer. Avec sa défaite, le parasite X serait en perdition et reculerait grandement._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Réflexion envers l'avenir

**Huitième partie : La création du PPP**

**Chapitre 29 : Réflexion envers l'avenir**

« Vingt jours … Je suis partie depuis vingt jours … » _murmura l'adolescente, utilisant cela comme une réflexion ou alors un moyen de se rappeler le nombre de jours qui s'était écoulé depuis … qu'elle était arrivé. Vingt jours … Donc treize ou quatorze depuis cet incident. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de se compliquer la vie avec toute cette histoire ! Et puis … Et puis … Les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes tenues, les mêmes … gestes … Tout … Vraiment tout …_

« D'ici moins d'une semaine … Puisque le message a sûrement été transmis à la fédération galactique, normalement, il suffira alors juste de les entendre. Ils doivent sûrement se préparer, prendre leurs précautions car ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre … »

« Je les ai prévenu au sujet du parasite X ! Ils doivent normalement savoir comment le combattre non ?! » _répondit-elle en s'exclamant._

« Loin d'être forcément, Pygmalia. Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont combattu … Mais Samus Aran, ta mère. C'est elle qui a réussi à le battre. »

« Tu voudrais donc dire que ma mère et mon père risquent de venir ici pour me sauver ? » _demanda l'adolescente avec un peu de joie dessiné sur les lèvres, joie qui disparut aussitôt, sa colère revenant :_ « Non mais, ce n'est pas que je sois heureuse de ça ! Je ne veux pas être redevable envers ces derniers ! Ce ne sont pas mes parents ! »

« Pourquoi, tu semblais heureuse de cela … Tu as une mère extraordinaire, tu devrais être fière d'elle, Pygmalia. »

« MAIS NON ! JE N'AI PAS A ÊTRE FIERE D'ELLE ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'être fière de ma mère mais l'inverse ! Hors, elle n'en a rien à faire de ma vie, de mon existence ! Je ne parle même pas de mon père ! Ils s'en fichent royalement de ce que je fais, de ce que je deviens ! Ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici ! »

_Elle ne devait pas s'emporter, elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Ce n'était pas de la faute à Gélax … euh Gélator … Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne pensait pas à mal. C'était ainsi depuis l'incident … Il n'était pas un méchant garçon … Il essayait juste … de la protéger et de faire qu'elle soit heureuse. Ah … Non … Vraiment …_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu à parler de ma famille encore une fois ? »

« Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec le parasite X, Pygmalia. »

« Oui … Bon … D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. » _marmonna l'adolescente tandis qu'ils marchaient sans même savoir où ils allaient. Du moins, elle, elle ne faisait que suivre._

_Et au passage … Par rapport à Gélator, elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Après tout ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Il n'avait plus de parents, le Microcosme Pokémon était un échec, un violent échec. Ah … A force de penser à tout ça … Elle avait complètement oublié le jeune homme … et elle se sentait un peu mal au fond d'elle._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour lui ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul hein ? Il en était hors de question ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ! Elle n'était quand même pas une sale gamine incapable de remercier l'homme qui s'était occupé d'elle dans un moment des plus dramatiques !_

_Elle n'était pas … capable de le détester de la sorte. Ca lui ferait trop de mal personnellement de le délaisser. Elle le regarda brièvement pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. C'était la première fois … qu'elle décidait réellement de s'attarder sur lui. Il était plus âgé qu'elle … de trois ans son aîné … Lui était déjà un jeune adulte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Elle n'était qu'une … gamine par rapport à lui._

_Et ça l'énervait ! Ca l'énervait plus que tout ! Elle était beaucoup plus mâture que son âge ! Elle était une grande fille ! Elle vivait seule, sans ses parents ! Elle partait en voyage sans même se soucier d'eux ! Elle n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne ! Lui, le fiston à sa maman, il continuait le travail familial ! Elle ? Hors de question qu'elle fasse le même boulot que ses parents ! Elle ne voulait SURTOUT pas travailler avec eux ! Tuer, tout ça, ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Oh … Ca aurait permis d'avoir des bravo et d'autres appréciations de ses parents mais non … Elle n'était pas comme ça … Elle voulait devenir une dresseuse … Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prévoyait depuis des années … n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ? Elle n'en était plus aussi sûre que cela._

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller, Pygmalia. Es-tu fatiguée ? Si tel est le cas, je peux te porter. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Même pas en rêve que tu me portes, c'est bien compris ?! »

« Je ne faisais que proposer mon aide, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Pygmalia. » _reprit le jeune homme avec neutralité._

« Je sais bien ... que tu ne pensais pas à mal, Gélator. Pardon de m'emporter envers toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis en colère. »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir la raison, si cela ne te dérange pas trop ? »

… … … _Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de lui en parler. Il allait encore s'imaginer mille scénarios complètement stupides, elle en était convaincue. Encore que … Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'était plus du genre à agir de la sorte._

« … … … Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne va pas, Gélator ? Je veux bien te répondre alors … C'est toi, le problème. » _répondit l'adolescente après une bonne minute de réflexion._

« T'ai-je créé un problème, Pygmalia ? Si c'est le cas, pardo… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Laisse-moi terminer ! Le … problème est toi … Ah … Trop de problèmes … beaucoup trop ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir après tout ça ?! »

« Après tout cela ? Ce que je vais … devenir ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Quand on sortira d'ici ! Bon … Laisse-tomber, je sais ce que je ferai à ce moment. Mes parents ne sont pas si cons et ils ont surement du monde qui pourrait t'aider à trouver un nouveau travail. Car voilà … Hors de question que tu restes dans le microcosme ! »

_Voilà ! Comme ça, c'était dit ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser seul dans cet endroit après tout ce qui s'était passé ! Il … Elle … Elle refusait que le jeune homme se mette en danger une nouvelle fois à cause de tout ça ! Pourtant, le jeune homme se stoppa dans sa marche, la regardant longuement avant de lui répondre :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de tout cela ? Ce n'est pas si important que je sache. »

« … … … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Car toi, tu ne te préoccupes pas un peu trop de moi ?! C'est normal que j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que tu pourras faire lorsque l'on sortira de cet endroit ! Car je REFUSE que tu retravailles ici ! Je demanderai à mes parents … de te trouver du travail dans la fédération galactique ! Du genre, sur Daiban, t'es quand même pas si bête que ça non ? Tu sais utiliser ton cerveau ! »

« … … … Il vaut mieux que nous sortions de là, d'abord, Pygmalia. La priorité première de tout ça, c'est toi. Tu … »

« MAIS POURQUOI TU DETOURNES TOUJOURS LA CONVERSATION SUR MOI HEIN ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! » _hurla t-elle soudainement en se jetant sur lui, le tapant de ses poings contre son torse. POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle ?! Et surtout la façon dont il lui adressait la parole ! LA FACON ! C'était comme si il mettait un mur entre elle et lui ! Comme si ils n'étaient pas du même monde ! _« Tu n'étais comme ça auparavant ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Les gens changent, Pygmalia. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, c'est tout. »

_Elle avait arrêté de le frapper, remarquant que c'était sans effet par rapport à avant. Les deux mains du jeune homme vinrent l'enserrer contre lui tandis qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux rubis. Elle … Elle … Elle … Elle ne bougeait plus, bafouillant :_

« Et moi, je veux juste prévoir ton avenir. Tu … Tu fais tout dans le microcosme … Sans toi, je serai morte et … Et je … Je te suis redevable. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Loin de là … Si ce n'était pas toi, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. »

« Que … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Gélator, celui-ci restant complètement muet._

_C'était … C'était quoi cette impression qu'elle avait hein ? Et cette odeur … Ce n'était pas la saleté … ou la sueur … C'était bizarre comme odeur … Elle se sentait un peu enivrée dans les bras de Gélator. En même temps … Elle se sentait bien … très bien … Ca ressemblait un peu aux bras d'Héméra lorsqu'elle était triste._

_Elle referma ses yeux pour quelques instants, le jeune homme passant une main discrète dans ses cheveux argentés. Pourtant, il ne la regardait pas, observant simplement l'horizon devant eux. Son regard terne et froid ne semblait pas laisser paraître de sentiments. Il … devait la ramener à ses parents … à Samus Aran, c'était tout._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Révolte pokémon

**Chapitre 30 : Révolte pokémon**

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? De la sorte ? Elle … Elle ne savait pas du tout mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé hier … Elle ? Dans les bras de Gélator ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Pourtant, c'était la vérité … Et elle ne pouvait que l'accepter. Bon dieu … Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi faible ! C'était juste que … Gélator lui prenne la tête à n'en avoir rien à faire de son corps … de lui-même … d'elle aussi …_

« Pygmalia ? Nous devons avancer, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, oui. C'est bon ! J'étais en train de réfléchir un peu ! Rien de bien grave non plus ! » _marmonna t-elle avant de se remettre à marcher à ses côtés, le regardant brièvement du coin de l'œil. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça non plus … C'était juste que … Voilà … AHHHH ! Elle devait arrêter de penser à tout ça ! Ce n'était pas ses problèmes ! Enfin si ! MAIS NON ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se compliquait la vie à cause de Gélator ?! HEIN ?! De Gélator quoi ! D'un simple type qui se prenait pour un adulte ! ET ZUT ! Elle en avait déjà marre ! Elle reprit d'une voix énervée : _« Où est-ce que nous allons au passage ? Car je ne sais toujours pas où tu nous traînes là. »

« Je nous emmène dans un endroit où j'estime que nous serons en sécurité tous les deux. »

« Nous serons en sécurité ? Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Je pense chercher des pokémons qui pourront nous épauler dans tout cela. Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit à leurs propos ? Ils sont sûrement en train de combattre le parasite X. »

_Hum ? Oui … Il avait parlé des pokémons mais à l'heure actuelle, ils essayaient surtout de les éviter. Et maintenant, ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il fonctionnait des fois. C'était assez … saugrenu quand on y réfléchissait bien. Un jour, il faisait une chose, un autre jour, c'était une autre chose._

_Compliqué … et bizarre hein ? Bon … Elle n'allait pas commencer à l'étudier car ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire cela. Néanmoins, maintenant, elle savait où ils allaient se rendre … Enfin, plutôt ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le jeune homme fit apparaître son Galopa, l'invitant à monter, chose dont elle ne se priva pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pokémon était déjà en train de galoper, des cris se faisant entendre derrière eux._

« Tous les pokémons ne sont pas en train de combattre le parasite X … Certains y ont succombé, Pygmalia. C'est pour cela que j'ai sorti mon Galopa. »

« Je vois … Que je sache, je ne t'ai pas posé la question hein ? »

« Mais tu cherchais surement la réponse, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré t'en parler au lieu de perdre du temps. » _répliqua le jeune homme en tenue de scientifique déchirée._

« Bon, tu marques un point, Gélator. » _répondit-elle comme pour avoir le dernier mot. Bon … Il était un peu bizarre mais … C'était quand même le Gélator qu'elle connaissait et ça lui suffisait amplement à ce sujet. Bon … Pendant ce temps, elle allait déjà réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire quand tout ça sera terminé … même si Gélator ne voulait pas y penser._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis à nouveau deux heures jusqu'à ce que la vitesse du Galopa ralentisse. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ayant pris l'habitude de les fermer depuis qu'elle était sur le pokémon avec Gélator. C'était quoi ce boucan ? Elle ne s'attendait quand même à autant de bruit ! Elle hurla avec colère :_

« TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

« Je suis à côté de toi, tu n'es pas obligée de crier, Pygmalia. Mais nous sommes arrivés. Il va falloir que l'on descende, c'est un conseil car mon Galopa va combattre. »

_Son Galopa ? Hein ? Il avait sorti ses pokéballs, les autres pokémons faisant leurs apparitions. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle descendit du Galopa comme il le lui avait demandé alors qu'elle observait ce qui se passait devant eux. Des pokémons combattant d'autres pokémons … Sauf que l'un des deux groupes était parfaitement sain alors que l'autre … semblait à moitié déformé par le parasite X._

« Je pense que tu te doutes de qui nous allons aider, Pygmalia, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle hochait la tête._

_Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet pour elle ! Elle fit apparaître ses pokémons à son tour, ces derniers étant tous prêts à combattre. Bien entendu, comparé aux pokémons de Gélator, ils faisaient pâle figure mais ils étaient motivés et c'était le plus important pour elle ! La bataille opposait principalement des pokémons dragon aux autres types de pokémons, tous parasités. Néanmoins, derrière les pokémons dragons se trouvaient différentes races, en retrait, signe que les dragons les protégeaient du parasite X.  
_

« C'était donc ça … Les dragons peuvent combattre le parasite X ? » _demanda t-elle à Gélator, celui-ci hochant la tête négativement._

« Ce n'est pas exactement cela. C'est simplement qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir les contenir … Ils peuvent rivaliser avec eux sans que cela ne pose de problèmes. De même, le parasite X aurait beaucoup de mal à tenter de les contrôler. Mais tous les pokémons peuvent combattre le parasite X, même les humains. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Ils ne vont pas les retenir tout le temps ! »

_Il y avait une chance … Une infime chance d'organiser une rébellion … d'être entourée par des pokémons pour combattre le parasite X ! Ils ne seraient plus alors que tous les deux ! Ils seraient capables de se soutenir pour affronter le parasite X ! Ils pourraient alors attendre plus facilement l'arrivée de la fédération galactique !_

_Dès leur arrivée, les pokémons se tournèrent vers eux mais une déflagration de la part du Galopa et déjà une partie des parasites disparut en poussière. Les pokémons comme le parasite X remarquèrent de quel côté ils étaient et c'était le plus important. Elle-même donnait des ordres à son Ursaring borgne, celui-ci n'hésitant plus à trancher tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir en face de lui. Et que dire de mon Migalos et de ces autres pokémons ? Et ceux de Gélator alors ? C'était juste une boucherie … Et depuis leur arrivée, il n'y avait plus aucune perte du côté des « gentils » pokémon comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient blessés maintenant ! Elle … voulait qu'ils soient sains et saufs._

_Le combat ne dura guère longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient venus épauler les pokémons. Les parasites X furent gelées avant d'être brisés en morceaux, montrant par là l'une de leurs faiblesses alors que Gélator annonçait qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Néanmoins, Pygmalia ne semblait pas l'écouter, parlant avec les pokémons pour les féliciter, leur annoncer ce qui se passait et toutes ces choses._

_Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de jours, elle allait passer la soirée en toute tranquilité mais surtout entourée par de nombreux pokémons. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, même si ils se faisaient attaquer, ils avaient de quoi répliquer et se défendre. Ils étaient capables de les contenir … et de les combattre. Pour elle, c'était plus qu'important à l'heure actuelle où elle avait besoin d'être soutenue. Oh que oui …_

« POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit partir ?! »

_Elle avait crié cela le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Gélator lui annonçant qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Et elle avait hurlé, cherchant une explication à cet acte déraisonnable à ses yeux ! Comment c'était possible ?!_

« Car cela ne sert plus à rien de rester. Nous causerons trop de problèmes. »

« Trop de problèmes ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a déjà assez causés ?! Alors, cherche une autre excuse mais je reste ici personnellement ! » _hurla t-elle une nouvelle fois, croisant ses bras, reprenant par là son caractère de Spoink à son arrivée sur le Microcosme Pokémon. Sans même perdre son calme, Gélator reprit :_

« Tu veux réellement le savoir ? Je vais alors te l'expliquer. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, lui chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille, l'adolescente s'apprêtant à répliquer mais finalement, elle décida de se taire. Ça ne servait à rien … Car il avait raison … Entièrement raison … C'était rageant en un sens … mais il n'avait pas tort, loin de là même. Elle baissa la tête, marmonnant :_

« Si c'est pour éviter qu'ils soient en danger … Je veux bien … »

« Mais dès que ça sera terminé, nous retournerons ici, je peux te le promettre … »

« Toi ? Une promesse ? Depuis quand tu es … aussi … Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux. »

« Je ne mens pas à ce sujet, je t'emmènerai ici dès que nous en aurons terminé avec lui. » _répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'elle hochait la tête une seconde fois, se tournant vers les pokémons pour leur dire :_

« Faites attention à vous … et continuez de lutter jusqu'au bout … Les secours arriveront et vous serez alors sauvés de tout cela. Faites confiance … Faites-nous confiance. »

_Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Sur le Galopa de Gélator, elle observa peu à peu les points qui s'éloignaient de sa vue alors qu'elle se serrait contre le jeune homme. Ils … avaient eu la possibilité de trouver de la compagnie et aussitôt … en moins d'une journée … Ils devaient déjà la quitter ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle voulait en terminer …_


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le retour du fou

**Chapitre 31 : Le retour du fou**

_Ca la peinait de … rien pouvoir faire pour les pokémons. De ne plus être avec eux … Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour leur sécurité … et à ses yeux, c'était le plus important. C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté la proposition de Gélator bien que ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Ah … Elle était encore sur le Galopa mais elle était vraiment lasse … Ca ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Elle murmura à Gélator :_

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il va nous attaquer ? J'aimerai bien … retourner là-bas. »

« … Tu aimes vraiment les pokémons, n'est-ce pas, Pygmalia ? » _demanda le jeune homme avec lenteur alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement._

« Ca doit être à cause de ma tante Orié … Tu sais, elle élève des pokémons et … »

« Je connais parfaitement Orié Astrum qui est l'une des élèveuses pokémon la plus reconnue dans l'univers tout entier. Mais pas seulement … Elle est aussi celle qui nous a fourni une bonne partie des pokémons que tu voyais dans le Microcosme Pokémon. »

_Ah … Tiens … Elle apprenait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Pas de forcément très important mais bon … C'était sa tante. Elle poussa un petit rire amusé par l'anecdote. Ca lui faisait plaisir de savoir ça au sujet de sa tante … Lorsqu'elle la reverrait, elle lui en parlerait tient, ça serait un bon sujet de conversation d'ailleurs ! Mais bon … Pour l'heure, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la joie qui se lisait sur son visage. Oh … C'était même tout le contraire … C'était simplement que … Avec toute cette histoire._

« Enfin bon … Voilà quoi … Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question au sujet des pokémons ? »

« Simplement pour mieux te connaître … et envisager ton avenir. Car peut-être que tu ne veux pas devenir une dresseuse pokémon plus tard ? »

« HEY ! Je n'ai que quinze ans moi ! Je n'ai pas envisagé mon avenir contrairement à toi qui avait tes deux parents pour te guider ! Les miens n'en ont rien à foutre de ce que je veux devenir ! » _s'écria t-elle aussitôt avec colère, cela devenant une habitude qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement, il fallait dire._

« Quinze ans est un bel âge … Tu peux peu à peu prendre ton envol. Tu devrais y réfléchir sincèrement et sérieusement car un jour, tu ne le pourras peut-être plus. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, toi ? T'as l'air bizarre … Enfin, non, tu l'étais déjà à la base. »

« Je ne sais pas … J'ai envie que ton futur soit radieux … Voilà tout. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » _balbutia t-elle en rougissant violemment._

« Tu es très importante pour moi, voilà tout. » _termina t-il de dire alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. C'était … C'était quoi ça ?! Une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ?! Hého ! Elle n'avait que quinze ans ! Lui en avait dix-huit ! A côté, c'était beaucoup trop rapide ! Non, c'est pas qu'elle le détestait, c'était peut-être même un peu le contraire. Elle l'aimait bien … C'était l'un des rares types qu'elle appréciait réellement mais voilà quoi !_

_Elle n'était juste … pas prête à recevoir une déclaration ! Surtout que ce n'était pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment d'ailleurs ! Hého ! Il ne fallait pas oublier une chose ! La mort de ses parents, le parasite X, toutes ces choses ! Visiblement, les paroles de Gélator semblaient l'avoir bien bouleversée puisque le jeune homme demanda deux minutes plus tard :_

« Est-ce que ça va, Pygmalia ? Tu m'as l'air un peu … tremblante. »

« JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN, IDIOT ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE TREMBLE ! »

« Mais qu'ai-je donc fait de si spécial ? » _questionna t-il avec lenteur._

« LA FERME ! IMBECILE ! » _hurla t-elle une nouvelle fois avec fureur._

« Visiblement, le petit couple bat de l'aile. » _ricana une voix, amusée alors que le Galopa s'arrêta aussitôt, hennissant de surprise. Le jeune homme descendit de son pokémon, murmurant à Pygmalia de rester derrière lui alors que le scientifique atteint par le parasite X se présentait à eux … en pleine prairie complètement déserte ? Par où est-ce qu'il était venu ? Devant le regard interrogatif de l'adolescente, il désigna du doigt le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Par la voie des airs ?! Il avait des ailes maintenant ?! Sauf qu'elle ne les voyait pas ! C'était une blague ou quoi ?! Elle était de mauvais goût alors ! Gélator n'attendit pas, faisant apparaître ses pokémons tandis que le jeune homme leur ordonnait tout de suite d'attaquer le scientifique. Pourtant, des ailes apparurent dans son dos, le faisant s'envoler en même tmeps qu'il esquivait les attaques avec facilité. Et zut ! A elle de rentrer en action ! Ce type avait durement récupéré les pouvoirs de ses pokémons, sinon il n'aurait pas ces fichues ailes ! Sortant toutes ses pokéballs à son tour, elle annonça à Gélator :_

« On fait comment pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« On le tue … tout simplement. Il n'y a pas à se poser plus de questions à ce sujet, Pygmalia. Même si visiblement, il a récupéré quelques pouvoirs depuis le temps. »

_L'homme redescendit des airs, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres tandis que Gélator se positionnait devant Pygmalia pour la protéger de son corps, comme à son habitude depuis le temps. Elle se laissa faire, commençant à donner des ordres à ses pokémons. Aussitôt, son Migalos cracha de la toile en direction des pieds de Gélator, celui-ci faisant un saut en arrière, puis un sur le côté pour éviter les flammes du Galopa._

« Ce pokémon … devient réellement exaspérant. Je vais m'en débarrasser dès maintenant. » _annonça le scientifique avec lenteur, son visage se modifiant en partie. Voilà que la lame était revenue à la place d'une partie de son visage, signe qu'il allait combattre avec elle. Elle-même avait décidé de grimper sur son Tropius pour se mettre en hauteur, contrairement à ce que Gélator voulait faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée ! Quant au Galopa, comme à son habitude, il était protégé par le Grotadmorv, celui-ci servant de rempart et de bouclier aux autres pokémons. Aranos tailladait ce qu'il pouvait dans le pokémon, hurlant :_« Comment est-ce possible que ce monstre soit toujours vivants ?! Normalement, il devrait tomber en morceaux à force ! »

« Tu ne peux pas tuer mon Grotadmorv de la sorte … Peut-être t'aies tu fais pousser des ailes mais ça ne change rien … A force de voler trop près du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes. » _répondit Gélator avec neutralité, ordonnant à son Galopa et à son Démolosse de cumuler leurs puissances en une unique attaque dévastatrice. Néanmoins, Aranos s'envola pour esquiver les flammes avant que Pygmalia ne crie :_

« Désolée mais moi, je ne compte pas … »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son Scorplane était arrivé, son corps se mettant à briller fortement avant d'évoluer. Aussitôt, le Scorvol croisa ses deux pattes avant, créant une double lame en croix qui vint frapper Aranos et le taillader avant de le projeter au sol. Gélator cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, murmurant :_

« Comment est-ce possible ? … … … Ce n'est pas normal. »

_Ce n'était pas normal que les pokémons continuent d'évoluer comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que la jeune fille avait un pouvoir ou autre ? Qui lui permettait de les faire évoluer ? Non … Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu les faire évoluer bien avant maintenant. Alors … Quelle était l'explication ? Il aimerait bien le savoir car il nageait en eaux troubles à l'heure actuelle. Hum … Etrange …_

« L'évolution ne te permettra pas de me battre ! PAUVRE FOLLE ! »

_Folle ? Elle était folle ? Par rapport à un type possédé par le parasite X ? Est-ce qu'elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ? Difficile à dire mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à tergiverser avec son ennemi. Son Barbicha commença à produire des boules de terre plutôt imposantes, les projetant vers Aranos._

_Le scientifique semblait perdre contenance, n'aimant guère tout cela. Trop de pokémons … Il y en avait beaucoup trop contre lui ! Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?! AH ! Il voulait les attaquer par surprise mais à cause de ses paroles, il n'avait pu le faire. Il devait peut-être s'enfuir une nouvelle fois ? Oui … S'enfuir !_

« Je ne compte pas rester ici trop longtemps ! Il m'attend ! Je disparais ! »

« Tu ne disparais pas … et tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Aranos. » _coupa sec Gélator._

_Même si il n'avait aucun pokémon capable de voler, il suffisait juste d'empêcher le scientifique de s'enfuir par la voie des airs. Tous ses pokémons foncèrent vers lui, chacun utilisant des projectiles ou des souffles alors qu'Aranos émettait un grognement. … Assez … Assez … Ce corps devenait complètement ridicule ! Ce corps était inutile !_

« JE DEVRAIS PLUTÔT M'EN DEBARRASSER ! »

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle encore, Gélator ?! » _demanda l'adolescente._

« Je crois que le parasite X … va retirer tout ce qui est d'humain en Aranos. » _murmura le jeune homme avec lenteur, le scientifique cherchant à s'envoler avant d'être percuté par le Scorvol et le Tropius de Pygmalia. Tombant au sol, Aranos murmura :_

« De toute façon … Je ne suis pas seul … Je ne suis rien … Rien du tout. »


	32. Chapitre 32 : L

**Chapitre 32 : L'œuvre du parasite X**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore manigancé de son côté ? Etrange … C'était vraiment étrange … hum … Mais pourtant, pas plus étrange que le corps d'Aranos qui se boursoufla de tous les côtés. Pygmalia murmura :_

« Je me sens mal, Gélator … Très mal … Qu'est-ce qui se passe … avec lui ? »

« Il est tout simplement en train de muter. Le parasite X ne supporte plus ce corps humain, c'est pourquoi nous allons avoir affaire à un assemblage des différents pokémons qu'il a récupéré … sauf si nous l'arrêtons à temps ! »

_Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas attendre que sa transformation opère ! Tous les pokémons de Gélator se jetèrent sur Aranos, venant le taillader, le brûler, le déchirer de toutes parts. Des morceaux entiers de peau tombèrent au sol alors que des cris se firent entendre de la part d'Aranos … mais non pas humains. C'était plutôt un mélange de différente race … L'une d'entre elle ressemblant à celle d'un Cizayox d'après__ la forme qu'Aranos était en train de prendre … mais il y avait d'autres cris et …  
_

« Assez ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! Vous ne me tuerez pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer ! »

« C'est toujours la même réplique quand certains savent qu'ils vont mourir d'ici peu. » _annonça le jeune homme avec neutralité, ordonnant à ses pokémons de continuer le massacre d'Aranos. Elle ? Elle restait immobile, ne faisant que regarder ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas du tout … son genre … En un sens, tuer d'autres personnes ou pokémons, ça lui plaisait pas. Alors voir Gélator qui semblait presque prendre du plaisir à cela … ou du moins qui ne semblait pas être dérangé par le massacre … Ca lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos._

« Ca ne sert à rien … Vous ne serez pas débarrassés du parasite X de la sorte ! Vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher de continuer notre projet ! Vous êtes perdus ! PERDUS ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Aranos ? » _demanda Gélator sans même chercher à arrêter ses pokémons, ces derniers tranchant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Finalement, peu à peu, les boursouflures disparurent en même temps que les ailes, ne laissant place alors qu'au corps … un peu déformé d'Aranos Son visage semblait être recouvert de pustules comme toute la moitié de son corps d'ailleurs. C'était horrible à regarder …_

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je fais cela pour le plaisir ?! Que mon corps est le seul à être atteint et à avoir son apogée ?! NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pendant que tu t'amuses avec mon corps, il est en train de se préparer ! »

« Qui il ? Qui est en train de se préparer ? C'est peut-être ta dernière chance pour vivre … Je te conseille de parler, Aranos … Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Que je vais penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant … que tu vas me laisser vivre ?! NE ME PREND PAS POUR UN IMBECILE ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention … Mais il s'avère que le parasite X étant une plaie, j'aimerai bien m'en débarrasser pour qu'elle soit en sécurité … C'est le plus important à mes yeux. C'est pour cela que je te conseille dès maintenant de parler. »

_Qu'il arrête avec ça … C'était vraiment gênant … La protéger, la protéger, la protéger, il ne faisait que cela … Il ne parlait que de cela ! C'était vraiment … Enfin voilà quoi. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant ? Car visiblement, ils avaient à discuter tous les deux. Elle … Elle s'en fichait pas mal de cette histoire. Elle voulait s'en sortir … et que les pokémons s'en sortent aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors bon, si ils pouvaient passer tout de suite à l'essentiel, ça lui permettrait alors de rejoindre toute la troupe de pokémons._

« … … … Est-ce que tu vas parler ? Ou alors il faut que je t'arrache les vers du nez ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela ? Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ce qui t'attends ? Le PPP est en train de se former … Un tel métabolisme … Même chez les pokémons, ce n'est pas possible. Il est vraiment exceptionnel ! »

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?! Exprime-toi mieux sinon … » _commença à s'énerver Gélator, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le voyait. Il était en colère ? Gélator ? Ce n'était pas normal. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui demandant :_

« Calme-toi donc … Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, Pygmalia ! Le parasite X semble préparer quelque chose de complètement aberrant, malsain et dangereux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance et … »

« Ah ! C'était donc ça ! Tu étais au courant … Tu savais ce qu'on faisait … Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi … car la solution est vite trouvée ! Hahaha ! Je me disais bien que c'était étrange … Très étrange même que tu saches parfaitement comment nous battre mais dans le fond … » _murmura Aranos, au bord de la mort._

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » _demanda Pygmalia, Gélator ne lui répondant pas._

« Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je me demande bien ce qui se passe avec toi d'ailleurs … L'émotion ? Ses pensées ? Hahahaha ! Tu es un problème, Gélator ! Mais le PPP le résoudra très rapidement ! Je n'en doute pas ! Tu … »

_Deux déflagrations combinées en une seule et le corps d'Aranos commença à se consumer devant les yeux de l'adolescente et du jeune homme. Celui-ci attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres du corps d'Aranos avant de balancer de nouvelles flammes._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Il est mort, Gélator ! »

« Il n'est jamais réellement mort … Il faut que le parasite X ne subsiste plus … Il ne doit plus rien rester de son corps. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes … Et de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Gélator ?! » _dit-elle en s'emportant peu à peu, le jeune homme ne lui répondant pas._

_Il n'avait pas à le lui dire car ce n'était pas important … Il avait juste à régler cette histoire … de PPP … Un pokémon parasité … n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'y avait pas que cela concernant ce pokémon … Il y avait aussi autre chose … qui devait être plus qu'inquiétant normalement … Oh oui … Mais pour l'heure … Ils allaient … _

« Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Car tu as sûrement une idée en tête ! »

« A toi de voir … Soit nous sauvons le Microcosme Pokémon en allant trouver ce fameux PPP et le combattre … soit nous retournons voir tes amis pokémons et attendons les secours en espérant qu'on ne se fasse pas déchiqueter pendant que l'on dormira. »

« … … … Depuis quand tu fais des questions rhétoriques ? »

« Hum ? Ah … Vraiment désolé … Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

_Ah bon ? Ça ne se voyait pas du tout. Depuis qu'Aranos avait pris la parole, il était différent, presque totalement différent … Et c'était quand même un peu inquiétant en un sens. Enfin bon … Non … Elle n'allait plus rien dire et rester complètement muette, ça serait beaucoup mieux. Ah non … Elle devait lui répondre. Elle soupira, disant :_

« Je veux bien qu'on aille combattre ce PPP … Mais on ne sait même pas ce que c'est à la base. Et ça veut dire quoi PPP ? »

« Je ne le sais pas non plus … Mais nous ne mettrons que peu de temps à le trouver. »

« Alors, allons y avant que ta proie ne « s'enfuit ». Mais après, c'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur, espérant réellement que tout soit fini après ça._

« … Je pense que c'est le dernier atout du parasite X. Après lui, le reste ne sera qu'une affaire de jours car ça ne sera guère dangereux. »

… … _Si il lui disait ça … Elle ne pouvait alors que le croire hein ? Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui mente pas. Elle avait horreur de ça … mais Gélator ne lui mentait pas. Il était toujours resté le même depuis le départ … Oui … Alors, elle n'avait pas à être inquiète. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre qu'elle était d'accord, rappelant aussi tous ses pokémons, Gélator faisant de même sauf avec son Galopa. Elle murmura :_

« Nous pouvons partir quand tu le veux … Je dois monter ? »

« Bien entendu … Nous n'allons pas nous déplacer à pied malgré que le combat était couru d'avance … Il faut que tu te reposes, Pygmalia. »

« Me reposer, me protéger, tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache hein ? Tu pourrais aussi t'occuper un peu de toi, ça t'arrive non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ? »

« … … … Je n'en pense rien, Pygmalia. »_ répondit-il avec nonchalance._

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'ENERVES ! Quand on en aura terminé, je te promets que tu ne me quitteras plus d'une semelle ! Oh que oui ! Tu vas voir ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu ne m'obéis pas ! BON ! Tu montes ou je dois t'aider ?! »

_Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ? Qu'importe … Il ne fallait juste pas énerver la jeune demoiselle … Il restait encore ce PPP à abattre … Ensuite, il suffirait simplement d'attendre que la fédération galactique arrive._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Refus de se séparer

**Neuvième partie : L'Evolution parfaite**

**Chapitre 33 : Refus de se séparer**

_Ah … Bon … Elle était un peu maussade, elle le reconnaissait. Ne pas pouvoir voir les pokémons la rendait triste. Gélator essayait de lui remonter le moral sans réellement y arriver. Il fallait dire qu'il s'y prenait maladroitement, comme un débutant mais bon … Elle appréciait le geste. Sur le pokémon équidé, elle réfléchissait un peu à la solution. Ah …_

« Allons … Pygmalia, ne fait pas cette tête, s'il te plaît, ça ne mènera à rien du tout. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gélator … Pas du tout … » _répondit-elle avec lenteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il arrête de croire que tout était de sa faute … Il n'était pas responsable de tout cela … C'était même tout le contraire … C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était là. Elle se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme, reprenant la parole :_ « Et si nous parlions … Gélator … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée … De parler. »

« D'accord, si ça peut te rendre heureuse, alors je veux bien. De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Je suis sujet à toutes les conversations. »

« De ta vie amoureuse … Dis, tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ? » _demanda t-elle subitement, ne remarquant même pas la question qu'elle venait de lui poser._

« D'après mes souvenirs, je dirais non. Je n'ai jamais eu de liaisons avec une fille sauf avec toi, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment une liaison à proprement parler bien entendu. »

« … … … Ah … D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire par là. Je pense pareil que toi. » _répondit-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil invisible pour l'adolescente._

« Hum … Je peux te poser une question à mon tour alors ? » _dit-il avec nonchalance et neutralité, Pygmalia remuant un peu de sa tête pour acquiescer. Il reprit :_ « Comment est ta mère ? Je veux dire … Samus Aran. Quelle sorte de femme est-elle maintenant ? »

« C'est quoi cette question saugrenue, Gélator ? Attention, si tu es attiré par ma mère, je te préviens. Si y a bien une chose qui est vraiment remarquable chez elle, c'est sa fidélité envers mon père et inversement. Il est impossible de dire qu'ils se trompent. »

« Non, nullement, je ne suis pas intéressé par ta mère, du moins, pas en ces termes. Je veux juste savoir … ce qu'elle est comme femme. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire ? Ben … A part qu'elle soit chasseuse de primes, c'est aussi une bonne cuisinière mais il paraitrait qu'avant de connaître mon père et même après cela, elle était vraiment mauvaise … Mais depuis, elle s'est grandement améliorée. »

« Continue donc … Cela est assez intéressant en soit. » _dit-il, ayant remarqué la petite pointe de tristesse dans les paroles de Pygmalia._

« Et bien … Il n'y a pas que ça d'ailleurs ! Elle est aussi toujours reconnue comme une combattante hors pair … mais mais … ça m'a surprise la première fois que je l'ai entendu mais … C'est aussi une célèbre astronome ! »

« Astronome ? Tu veux dire par là qu'elle est connue pour son étude des étoiles ? » _demanda le jeune homme avec un peu d'étonnement._

« C'est exact ! En fait, mon père et ma mère sont autant connus pour leur côté astronome que pour leur côté chasseur de primes. Ça m'a vraiment étonnée quand Héméra m'a raconté ça. »

… … … _Ainsi, Samus était devenue vraiment exceptionnelle à côté de son rôle de chasseuse de primes, c'était étonnant en soi … mais en même temps nullement surprenant. Elle avait toujours été une femme plus intelligente que la moyenne. Alors … Voilà … _

« Ils me manquent … un petit peu … quand même. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Son Galopa se stoppa à l'écoute des dernières paroles de Pygmalia. Venait-elle de dire ce qu'il avait bien cru comprendre ? Comme si elle était seule, elle reprit :_

« Je ne suis même pas sûre … de les revoir. Ça serait bête de mourir sur une dispute. Même si … Ils sont complètement stupides et obsédés par leur métier, je ne veux quand même pas qu'ils soient tristes et s'en veulent à cause de moi … si je devais mourir… »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas mourir, je peux te le promettre. »

« Pour trouver ce fameux PPP, il vaudrait mieux pas qu'on se disperse ? Toi, tu vas d'un côté et moi je vais de l'autre. Ça serait une bonne idée non ? »

« PAS DU TOUT ! NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »_ cria t-il, le Galopa poussant un hennissement, se cabrant à moitié. Gélator passa un bras autour du cou du pokémon, sa main venant tirer contre lui Pygmalia. _« Ne redit plus jamais ça ! On ne doit pas se séparer, c'est bien compris ?! HEIN ?! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne t'excite pas non plus hein ? Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. »

_Pourtant, ça ne la gênait pas de sentir la poigne puissante du jeune homme contre elle. C'était assez spécial … Elle se demandait si c'était le Galopa qui faisait grimper la chaleur ou autre chose … Elle observa discrètement de ses yeux rubis Gélator. Celui-ci, malgré ses paroles, restait calme et impassible. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait … Enfin bon …_

« Je ne veux surtout pas que l'on se sépare, c'est bien compris ? Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi ! On élimine le PPP et ensuite, on reste dans un coin bien sagement en attendant que les vaisseaux de la fédération arrivent. »

« D'accord … On fera comme tu le désires, Gélator. Comme tu le veux … »

« Accroche-toi bien ... Nous ne savons pas par où nous devons commencer mais qu'importe, il nous trouvera bien assez tôt. Il sait que nous sommes trop dangereux pour lui. »

_Trop dangereux pour lui … Ah … Ce n'était pas d'elle dont il parlait. Elle quitta ses bras avec un peu … d'amertume … C'était bizarre, elle n'avait pas envie … mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Elle posa une main sur son front. Elle n'avait pas de température pourtant. Bref … Bon … Ce n'était pas forcément très important pour l'heure._

_Ils recommencèrent à se déplacer sur le Galopa, le jeune homme cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Lorsque ce fut le cas, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une grotte à proprement parler, il prépara un feu de camp, s'éloignant environ cinq minutes en laissant ses pokémons à côté. Hum … Toujours aussi prévenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Il est quand même … spécial, vous ne trouvez pas ? » _demanda t-elle aux pokémons de Gélator, le Galopa levant la tête comme pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle recommença à parler :_ « Toujours à penser à moi, à moi, à moi … Même avant qu'il soit dans le Microcosme Pokémon, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de moi quand il me voyait. Il me félicitait, me complimentait, toutes ces choses. Enfin, vous en faites pas, je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus hein ? »

_Elle rougissait à ses dernières paroles … Oh … Elle n'était quand même pas aveugle. Elle savait parfaitement que le jeune homme l'aimait … Mais bon … Elle n'était pas prête à lui répondre même si … Il avait très bien progressé à cause de tout ça. C'était un peu stupide … de s'attacher plus à Gélator car il lui avait sauvé la vie … mais en même temps, elle trouvait cela normal et logique en un sens._

« Pygmalia ? Tu parles à mes pokémons maintenant ? »

_Gélator était revenu avec quelques baies et autres fruits sauvages, ne pouvant guère lui offrir autre chose à l'heure actuelle. Elle hocha la tête négativement tout en répondant pourtant à l'affirmative. Elle … parlait avec les pokémons, voilà tout …_

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Oh … Je parlais simplement de toi, de ce que tu es devenu, tout ça. » _dit-elle sans détourner le regard pour ne pas paraître suspicieuse._

« Ah … Je vois … Et la conversation était-elle intéressante ou non ? »

« Oh … Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Tu n'en sauras rien ! » _répondit l'adolescente en rigolant un peu, commençant à manger quelques baies._

_Puis la nuit tomba et il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Encore une fois, le jeune homme retira sa veste déchirée de scientifique, l'offrant à Pygmalia. L'adolescente alla se coucher contre le Galopa qui restait l'unique pokémon présent alors que Gélator s'installait contre un arbre. Pourtant, moins de cinq minutes après, elle demanda :_

« Dis … Tu peux venir hein ? C'est quand même ta veste … et ton pokémon aussi. »

« Hein ? Je pensais que ça te dérangeait, Pygmalia … »

« Ca ne me dérange plus … alors ramène-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. » _marmonna t-elle une fois encore alors que le jeune homme se levait pour s'enfuir sous sa veste un peu trop petite pour eux deux. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil rapidement, un peu trop honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de demander à Gélator._


	34. Chapitre 34 : UMPd'E

**Chapitre 34 : Un message porteur d'espoir**

_Aucune nouvelle … Rien de rien … Depuis plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient dans le vaisseau de Samus. Ils ne descendaient même pas sur les planètes, parcourant les environs de Daiban puis en mettant de plus en plus de distance avec la capitale. Ah … Il n'était pas nerveux … mais en même temps, il l'était … et Samus aussi … Il n'aimait pas la voir anxieuse, pas du tout … Ca ne lui plaisait pas … Et Héméra … De son côté, elle ne décolérait pas contre eux._

« Samus … La fédération galactique ne t'a donné aucune nouvelle ? »

« Non Orion … Ca fait plus de vingt jours. Je commence à avoir peur. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux blonds, Héméra haussant un sourcil. C'était sincère … Elle lisait réellement de la peur en Samus. Hum … Peut-être que dans le fond, elle avait exagéré depuis des années._

« Bon sang ! Si j'avais encore le phazon, je lui en aurai insufflé un peu dans le sang à Pygmalia, ensuite, je m'en serai servi comme radar ! Ca aurait été encore plus efficace que n'importe quel radar ou technologie de pointe ! » _marmonna l'homme aux cheveux blancs, ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde tout ça !_

« Je t'interdis de raconter n'importe quoi, Orion ! C'est bien compris ? On ne touche plus au phazon, ni aux metroïdes, ni à rien de tout ça ! Tu ne fais pas ça envers ma fille ! »

« C'était une blague, Samus ! UNE BLAGUE ! J'essaie de t'empêcher que tu te fasses du souci pour elle ! HEY ! C'est Pygmalia ! Notre fille ! La fille de deux personnes qui ont sauvé l'univers ! Elle n'est pas n'importe qui ! Elle a ça dans le sang à la base ! »

« Mais on ne sait même pas où elle est réellement ! C'est bien beau de dire ça mais … »

« C'est bon, j'ai le bourdon maintenant. » _marmonna Orion sans même laisser à sa femme la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. Il retourna dans la chambre, Samus passant une main sur son front. Ce n'était pas possible … Vraiment pas possible … Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? C'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait une telle misère … C'était ça … de ne pas s'occuper de leur enfant correctement. Si ils … étaient restés à la maison … à la boutique … Ils auraient pu alors … Non … Ca ne servait à rien d'imaginer avec des « si » … Ca n'avançait à rien ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Cette fédération ne sert à rien dès qu'on a besoin d'elle ! » _hurla la femme aux cheveux blonds, frappant avec violence du poing sur le tableau de bord._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle ne supportait plus tout ça ! Sa fille ! Où était sa fille ? Sa chair ! C'était son enfant et elle n'y prêtait même pas attention ! Il en était de même pour Orion … Ni l'un, ni l'autre … ne semblait s'intéresser à Pygmalia. Ah … Orion ressortit de la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, marmonnant :_

« Je me sens mal … avec toute cette histoire. Je commence à faire une crise d'angoisse, j'ai les symptômes, je respire comme un animal qui a fait un marathon, je me sens mal … »

_Hein ? Héméra l'observa. C'est vrai qu'il était pâle … Très pâle … Et que son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure. Oh, il n'était pas encore en âge d'avoir des problèmes cardiaques mais … Il valait mieux prendre ses précautions, n'est-ce pas ? Soudainement, la voix de Noxis se fit entendre, disant :_

« Nous recevons un appel … non pas de la fédération galactique ? Mais des scientifiques. Il semblerait que ça soir urgent et destiné à Samus et Orion Astrum. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler … Si c'est une nouvelle mission, je ne veux rien savoir par rapport à celle-là. » _répondit Samus alors qu'Orion disait :_

« Il vaut mieux qu'on voit ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. Tu peux … nous mettre en liaison avec eux, s'il te plaît, Noxis ? Je me charge de ça. »

_Comme il désirait … Libre à eux. L'écran translucide se fit voir … au contraire de la personne qui s'adressait à eux. Il n'y avait qu'un écran noir devant eux, une voix féminine en sortant, disant calmement :_

« Je suis bien avec Samus et Orion Astrum ? Nous avons des nouvelles peu réjouissantes … de notre projet « Microcosme Pokémon ». Je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce projet qui a été fait en liaison avec la fédération galactique mais aussi avec Orié Astrum. Il semblerait que nous ayons perdu toute communication avec cette planète depuis deux semaines. »

« Et en quoi c'est sensé m'intéresser ? Coupe la commu … » _dit Samus avant d'être arrêtée d'un geste de la main par Orion. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir et écouter attentivement les paroles de la scientifique, la femme reprenant :_

« Il semblerait que cela ait commencé lors de la semaine d'ouverture. De nombreuses personnalités issues du monde pokémon comme les dresseurs les plus en vue doivent s'y trouver aussi. Votre mission serait d'aller voir ce qui s'est passé et de nous faire un rapport le plus tôt possible. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. Fin de la communication. »

_L'écran noir disparut, signe que la personne en avait terminé. Samus poussa un grognement : elle en avait rien à faire de cette foutue mission ! Ca ne la concernait pas le moins du monde !_

« Hors de question de perdre mon temps avec ça ! On continue nos recherches, d'accord ? Orion ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? PARLE ! »

_L'homme était plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant le ton de la voix qui s'était adressée à eux. Ah … … … Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Merci beaucoup … Merci. »

« A qui est-ce que tu parles, Orion ? » _demanda Samus, un peu étonnée des paroles d'Orion._

« On va en direction du Microcosme Pokémon. Pygmalia se trouve là-bas, n'est-ce pas Héméra ? » _dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, la Gardevoir paraissant surprise._

« C'est le cas … Mais comment est-ce que tu … as su … que … Enfin bon … Ca ne sert à rien de le cacher et je pensais vous le révéler aujourd'hui vu comment vous réagissiez … Je trouve que la punition était bien assez sévère … Un peu trop même à mon goût. » _termina de dire Héméra, un peu gênée et confuse d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Par sa faute, Pygmalia était peut-être en … danger. Une main se posa sur son crâne à la chevelure argenté, ses yeux dorés se dirigeant vers Orion qui souriait._

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On est autant responsable que toi dans cette histoire, je te l'ai dit pourtant, non ? Maintenant qu'on sait où elle est, on doit se serrer les coudes … Voir se serrer tout court, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Se … serrer tout court ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … En lisant ses pensées, elle comprit. Avec lenteur, comme si elle était réticente à cette idée ou alors qu'elle avait un peu peur, elle ouvrit ses deux bras. Puis subitement, ce fut elle qui attira l'homme contre elle, le serrant avec force comme pour récupérer toutes ces années perdues. Elle savait que dorénavant, tout allait s'arranger … Il suffisait juste de retrouver Pygmalia … et une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir._

« Héméra, je te rappelle que c'est mon mari. » _dit Samus, la Gardevoir rigolant un peu. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps … que Samus lui reprochait d'être trop souvent dans les bras de Théodore. C'était devenue une habitude auparavant …_

« Samus, je reçois un nouveau message de la part de la fédéra … Ah non … De Slifor. Il semblerait qu'Orié et lui veulent t'annoncer quelque chose au sujet de Pygmalia. »

_Confirmation ou infirmation ? Elle demanda à Noxis de la mettre en communication avec eux, le visage de lézard de Slifor apparaissant à l'écran. Comme elle s'en doutait, l'un des plus éminents membres de la fédération galactique depuis maintenant plusieurs années, lui signala le problème sur le Microcosme Pokémon. Il lui dit qu'Orié l'avait prévenu que Pygmalia s'y trouvait, la famille de Gélator restant en contact avec la femme aux cheveux d'onyx depuis qu'elle était la principale fournisseuse de pokémons. Samus poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement puisque tout était confirmé. Elle répondit à Slifor :_

« Merci … Nous nous y rendons dès maintenant. »

« Vous savez quand même que vous avez provoqué une véritable effusion avec cette histoire ? J'espère que tout va s'arranger dans les plus brefs délais. La fédération galactique, tu la connais bien, le temps qu'elle prépare, qu'elle se renseigne, tout ça … Ca ne sera jamais terminé à temps. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez des nouvelles. » _dit le lézard humanoïde à l'écran, Orion gardant Héméra contre lui en répondant :_

« Et sinon, comment va ton rejeton ? Il doit fêter ses huit ans cette année, non ? »

« Ah ! Lui … Il est un peu trop de mon côté au niveau du physique, ça pose quelques problèmes avec son éducation et ses camarades … mais il est aussi gentil et doux que sa mère. Tu devrais venir le voir lorsqu'il est entouré de ses pokémons. Si tu veux, j'ai pris quelques photos de lui, je te les enverrai. »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé des photos, c'était un album, Slifor. » _termina Orion._

_Les deux personnes rigolèrent ensembles. Ca faisait du bien … de sourire … Ca permettait de soulager leurs cœurs meurtris par toute cette histoire. Rien n'était encore sûr … mais avec Pygmalia qui était localisée, ils pouvaient enfin souffler. Ils allaient parler un peu de tout et de rien … en attendant de se diriger vers le Microcosme Pokémon. Il était temps d'aller chercher leur fille … et de la ramener chez eux._


	35. Chapitre 35 : LPPP

**Chapitre 35 : Le Parfait Parasite Pokémon**

_Elle aurait pensé que Gélator aurait réagi sur le fait d'avoir dormi avec elle mais visiblement, il ne semblait même pas être gêné un tant soit peu par la situation. Elle ? Elle avait été complètement rougit par l'émotion et dans l'incapacité de dormir correctement. C'était la première fois qu'elle … dormait avec un garçon ! Encore une fois, il montrait par là sa maturité contrairement à elle qui rougissait pour un rien. _

« Et bien … Pygmalia … Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé depuis le réveil. » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux marcher plutôt que de rester sur son Galopa._

« Je n'ai pas la motivation pour, je suis désolée, Gélator. J'ai un peu … mal dormi et toi ? »

« J'ai dormi comme à mon habitude, sans aucun problème. Il me suffisait de veiller sur toi. »

« … … … Tu n'es même pas galant pour un sou … et encore pire … Enfin bon … J'en demande sûrement un peu trop pour toi. » _marmonna t-elle entre ses dents, le jeune homme ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

« Enfin qu'importe … La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer de nous rapprocher de l'endroit où se trouve ce fameux PPP … A partir de là, nous irons le combattre de toutes nos forces. Même si les paroles d'Aranos ne sont guère réjouissantes, il faut relativiser. Il se considérait comme très puissant et nous avons pu voir que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, Pygmalia. Néanmoins, je veux que tu restes auprès de moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Gélator. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans un vaisseau de la fédération. Et bien entendu, ensuite, tu continues de me suivre car j'ai décidé que tu allais trouver du travail ailleurs que dans le microcosme ! Il est hors de question que tu restes là … ou alors peut-être que tu aimerais continuer à travailler dans le microcosme … mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance, je dois te l'avouer … On va dire que ça ne me donne pas envie après tout ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, avec toute cette histoire, il n'y aura surement plus de parasite X donc tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. Hum … Dis … Je me demandais … » _commença t-elle à murmurer en rougissant légèrement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pygmalia ? » _questionna le jeune homme, s'arrêtant de marcher._

« Tu penses que j'ai mes chances en tant que vétérinaire pokémon ? Enfin … Je veux dire … M'occuper du microcosme pokémon … et donc des pokémons qui y habitent. Je me posais la question car bon … C'est bien beau mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à combattre des dresseurs même si avec les nouvelles planètes qui se lancent dans le combat en arène, je n'en aurai jamais fini. Enfin … Voilà quoi, c'était une idée stupide, je sais. »

« Pourquoi est-elle stupide ? Je ne vois pas où est le souci. Si tu es motivée … Tu peux être tout ce que tu désires Il suffit juste d'avoir confiance en soi. »

« … … … La phrase … bateau que tu me sors. » _marmonna t-elle._ « Enfin, merci beaucoup … Au moins, c'est toujours sincère avec toi ! »

_Elle rigola un peu, recommençant à marcher devant Gélator, celui-ci paraissant un peu étonné de sa réaction. Il suffisait de si peu pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? C'était plus simple qu'il ne le pensait … Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose …Enfin, qu'importe, là n'était pas la question au sujet de Pygmalia. Sa sécurité avant le reste … Ensuite, il ver … Il verrait … Oui … Il n'avait que cela comme objectif. Le reste … n'avait aucune importance._

« Sinon … Dis-moi, Gélator … Tu as une idée de à quoi ressemblerait le PPP ? » _dit-elle après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, semblant avoir parfaitement mis de côté ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée … Ca ne servait à rien de rester là-dessus._

« A part que c'est un pokémon … Aucune idée … Les propos d'Aranos ne m'ont pas aidé à m'imaginer qui serait le PPP. Tiens d'ailleurs … Au sujet du parasite X, sais-tu qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais parasites ? »

« Hein ? Comme des bons et des mauvais microbes ou pokémons non ? »

« C'est exact. C'est bien là où je voulais en venir, Pygmalia. »

« Et … Euh … Oui … C'est bien et après ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton légèrement perplexe._

« Pas grand-chose … Pygmalia. Pas grand-chose … » _termina le jeune homme sans plus d'explications. Et bien ? Elle devait quoi ? Il allait bouder ? _

_Elle n'avait rien voulut dire de mal quoi … Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire la tête ? Même pas. Bon … Des fois, elle aimerait être dans le crâne de Gélator pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Hum … Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire alors ? Gélator lui annonça qu'il avait pour idée de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri du PPP. Elle ne comprenait pas … Ils ne devaient pas se battre ou quoi ? Il n'y a même pas une journée, il venait de dire que …_

« Le PPP viendra surement s'attaquer à sa plus grande menace. C'est ainsi que le parasite X agit. Il s'en prend à celui qu'il estime être le plus dangereux. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'il te considère comme dangereux et pas moi ? Même pas en … »

« EVOLI ! » _cria soudainement une petite créature derrière eux, la faisant sursauter et se retourner en même temps pour apercevoir le pokémon._

_Gélator s'était lui aussi retourné, regardant longuement le pokémon en face d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'une créature aussi chétive faisait ici ? C'était étrange … et inquiétant en même temps. Pygmalia eut un grand sourire aux lèvres, disant :_

« Qu'il est mignon ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'un petit Evoli se trouve ici ? »

« Justement, Pygmalia … Ce n'est pas normal qu'un pokémon nous ait suivi … Même si nous n'avons fait que marcher depuis tout ce temps …Reste derrière moi. »

« Tu es paranoïaque, Gélator. Ça ne sert à rien de se méfier de tout le monde. Et puis, s'il était atteint par le parasite X, tu le saurais non ? Viens par là, petit Evoli. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, s'avançant un peu vers lui tout en s'accroupissant. Allez … Elle ne mordait pas hein ? Elle tendit sa main vers l'Evoli, celui-ci disparaissant subitement pour se retrouver dans son dos, à hauteur de sa tête. Sa gueule commença à s'allonger et à grandir, prenant une forme monstrueuse alors que Gélator criait :_

« DE LA TELEPORTATION ! C'est normal que nous ne l'ayons pas vu venir ! PYGMALIA ! COUCHE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Il avait brandit une pokéball, son Scarhino en sortant. Tout de suite, le pokémon fonça vers l'Evoli, sa corne se brisant au contact. La … La corne de son Scarhino … L'une des cornes les plus fortes et résistantes dans l'univers … capable de soulever des montagnes … brisée ? La gueule de l'Evoli ne semblait pas s'intéresser au pokémon, toujours dirigée vers Pygmalia qui était frigorifiée sur place._

« NON ! PYGMALIA ! SCARHINO ! FAIS QUELQUE CH… »

_Chose … Ah … Son Scarhino venait de pousser Pygmalia au moment même où la gueule s'abattit sur l'adolescente. En un seul geste … Toute la moitié supérieure de son corps venait de disparaître à l'intérieur même du petit Evoli. Pas … Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! PAS LE TEMPS ! Il courut à toute allure vers Pygmalia, la soulevant avec force avant de reculer avec elle. Elle semblait trop paralysée par la peur pour parler._

« Reste derrière moi, Pygmalia. C'est bien compris ? Ne bouge … Ne bouge surtout pas ! Ne t'avise même pas de faire un mètre sans que je te l'ordonne ! PYGMALIA ! C'est bien compris ! » _dit-il avec rage alors qu'elle hochait simplement la tête._

_Alors … Si elle comprenait la situation … Il allait devoir se battre … Ah … Son Scarhino … dévoré sur la moitié de son corps … Il ne s'était pas attendu … à une telle chose. C'était donc ça … C'était cette petite créature qui …_

« Gélator, j'ai un peu peur. Comment … Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? »

« Le parasite X peut modifier le corps de la créature qu'il possède. Tu l'as très bien vu avec Aranos, n'est-ce pas ? Les ailes dans son dos, sa lame … Toutes ces choses … »

« Oui mais … mais … Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment … Enfin, je … » _dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, le jeune homme tendant sa main en arrière, venant serrer celle de l'adolescente. Il reprit calmement :_

« Arrête de te poser trop de questions, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne sais pas combien de corps ce fameux Parfait Parasite Pokémon a réussi à obtenir mais ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il sera très vite battu. Ensuite, tout sera terminé. »

« Tu peux me le promettre ? Je serai … plus confiante si tu me le dis. Tu as toujours … fait tout pour que ça soit vrai, Gélator. »

« Appelle-moi Gélax ...Car c'est le nom que je porte … Mais oui … Je peux te promettre que tu en sortiras saine et sauve de cette histoire. C'est une promesse que je me suis faite personnellement … Et tu peux t'attendre à ce que je la réalise. »

_Mais pour cela, il fallait alors affronter le pire ennemi qui soit dans le Microcosme pokémon, une créature bien plus terrifiante que les autres : un Evoli._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Mortellement touché

**Chapitre 36 : Mortellement touché**

_Elle … Elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur mais c'était encore plus horrible que tout le reste. Vraiment plus horrible … Ah … Ah … Elle avait du mal à garder son calme et sa main serrant l'une de ses pokéballs tremblait. C'était … C'était si … Si effrayant … _

« Bon … Je ne vais pas perdre de temps … Il faut que j'appelle tous mes pokémons à la rescousse. » _dit le jeune homme en sortant toutes ses pokéballs, les envoyant les unes après les autres pour faire apparaître ses pokémons, son Galopa en premier. Le Demolosse et l'équidé créèrent des flammes en direction de l'Evoli, celui-ci poussant un cri strident avant qu'elles ne le recouvrent en intégralité. Après qu'elles soient éteintes, l'Evoli était encore en parfait état, comme si tout cela n'avait eu aucun effet. _« Ce n'est pas normal … qu'il résiste à mes flammes. Grotadmorv, Seviper … Empoisonnez-le maintenant. »

_Les deux autres pokémons ouvrirent leurs gueules à leur tour, des jets d'acides en sortant. Il allait découvrir ce qui clochait avec ce fameux PPP ! Il était hors de question de mettre plus en danger Pygmalia ! L'acide toucha l'Evoli sur la globalité de son corps. Il était temps de voir le monstre à l'œuvre. Hein ? Ce n'était pas un Evoli qui était recouvert d'acide … mais un Noctali ? Qu'est-ce que ça …_

« J'ai compris, Gélator ! Gélator ! Ce n'est pas un Evoli ! » _dit l'adolescente, semblant avoir un regain de courage à l'idée d'avoir trouvé ce qui se passait._

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce donc alors ? Si ce n'est pas un Evoli alors … »

« Les Evolis ont un problème génétique, ce n'est pas toi le scientifique non ? Alors tu devrais savoir que leur composition génétique est du genre à être très aléatoire ! Le parasite X peut sûrement influencer là-dessus ! C'est pourquoi il est ainsi ! »

« … … … BIEN ENTENDU ! Pygmalia, tu es un génie ! Toutes mes félicitations ! C'est exactement ça, maintenant ! J'en suis sûr ! »

_Pfiou ! Une petite bouffée de chaleur par sa faute ! Se faire complimenter de la sorte par Gélator, elle ne l'avait jamais eu depuis l'accident. BON ! Maintenant qu'il en était ainsi, il était hors de question de ne pas réagir à son tour oui ! Elle allait l'épauler ! Ses pokémons apparurent les uns après les autres tandis qu'un souffle glacé vint soudainement fondre vers eux, le Seviper se plaçant en défense, se retrouvant complètement gelé. Le Noctali était devenu maintenant un Givrali, Gélator serrant les dents :_

« Ce n'est pas possible … Il y a autant d'évolutions différentes … de ce pokémon … Cela risque d'être très difficile … de trouver son point faible. Protège-toi, PYGMALIA !

_Le PPP avait sauté dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le Seviper gelé, donnant un coup de queue pour le briser en de multiples morceaux qui foncèrent vers les deux jeunes gens. AH ! Il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Elle était censée se protéger comment ? La réponse ne tarda pas sous la forme du Demolosse et du Galopa, les deux pokémons de Gélator se servant de leurs flammes pour faire fondre tous les morceauxs._

« On me dit de me protéger mais visiblement, on ne peut pas se passer de garder son rôle de protecteur hein, Gélator ? » _dit l'adolescente en rigolant un peu._

« J'ai juré que tu en sortes indemne … Alors ne voir qu'une seule égratignure sur ta peau … Je ne le permettrai pas. Néanmoins, me tuer mes pokémons amoindrit mes possibilités de le battre … et aussi la puissance. Il va falloir compter sur tes pokémons, Pygmalia … mais eux aussi, je jure de les protéger pour qu'ils n'aient rien. »

_Jurer, promettre, il ne faisait que cela et elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole alors bon. Pourquoi ne pas continuer à le laisser faire ? Tout en l'épaulant bien entendu. Pour la première fois, il lui demandait de l'aide et elle n'allait pas refuser une telle chose ! Elle se positionna à côté de lui, gardant son sourire alors qu'elle criait :_

« Malgan, tu diriges toute la troupe ! C'est bien compris ? »

_En réponse à cela, le Migalos claqua des mandibules, signe que les ordres allaient être respectés, voir bien plus que ça ! Ils étaient une dizaine … Une dizaine contre ce ridicule petit Evoli ! Non Givrali ! Il fallait lui montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient ! Et pour ça, pas de temps à perdre, il fallait combattre ! Puisqu'il était sous forme de Givrali, elle devait éviter que ses pokémons faibles au froid aillent le combattre ! En clair … La majorité de ses pokémons … Et zut … Elle voulait se montrer utile, ce n'était pas pour maintenant._

_AH ! Son Ursaring courut en direction du Givrali, ses poings s'enflammant. Il était capable de se battre avec les poings élémentaires ? Très bonne nouvelle pour elle ! Rapidement, il fut accompagné par le Galopa et le Démolosse, les trois pokémons commençant à calciner tout ce qui se trouvait autour du Givrali mais aussi ce dernier. Bientôt, il ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne ! Ah … Et non …_

« C'est une blague hein ? Normalement … Normalement … »

« Pygmalia … Si c'était aussi simple que ça … Je ne t'aurai pas demandé de l'aide. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune homme à l'adolescente._

_Les flammes … avaient été absorbées par le Givrali …devenu un Pyroli. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient affronter une créature comme ça ?! Il n'arrêtait pas d'esquiver leurs attaques d'une quelconque manière ! Alors comment ils allaient réussir à le battre hein ? Comment ?!_

« Ne perd pas ton calme, Pygmalia … C'est le premier pas vers la défaite. J'ai fauté en m'énervant … quand je t'ai vue en danger … Mais maintenant, malgré la mort de mes deux pokémons, il faut rester calme et réfléchir … Les Evolis sont sept évolutions différentes. »

« Electrique, feu, eau, ténèbres, psychique, plante et glace. »

« Alors, il y a des éléments qui ne résistent pas au sol, d'autres au feu, certains aux ténèbres … Hum … Non … Ça ne sert à rien de trouver un point faible commun à toutes ces formes. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire, Gélator ? C'est toi le scientifique non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Ma plus grande menace est ce parasite … Et je ferai tout pour t'en débarrasser, Pygmalia. Car il faut que tu sois en sécurité … Si il est sous forme de feu, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, Bastiodon. »

_Le monstre quadrupède poussa un hurlement, levant ses deux lourdes pattes avant de les abattre sur le sol. Des morceaux de roche sortirent, flottant dans les airs avant de foncer vers le Pyroli. Visiblement, le PPP ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque à distance de la part du Bastiodon. Des nombreuses entailles se firent voir sur son corps, entailles qui disparurent aussitôt, laissant place à une fourrure qui variait de couleur selon les emplacements._

« Il me semble assez en colère … » _murmura Gélator en entendant les grognements de la part du Pyroli. Celui-ci cracha une puissante déflagration en leur direction, déflagration aussitôt absorbée par le Galopa et le Démolosse._

« Héhéhé ! Même si c'est un Parfait Petit Pokémon, il a l'air de ne pas savoir que tes pokémons sont aussi capables de résister aux flammes ! »

« Non … Ce n'est pas ça … Il voulait les occuper … pendant qu'il se modifie encore. »

_Qu'il se modifie encore ? Comment ? Il n'en avait pas encore terminé ? Mais ça allait s'arrêter quand ? Les flammes sur le corps du Pyroli disparurent, laissant place à des poils jaunes hérissés. Un Voltali ? Il avait pris une forme de Voltali ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Il est un peu stupide non ? Il n'y a aucun pokémon ou presque capable de se faire avoir par des attaques électriques. Même mon Barbicha qui est plutôt du genre aqueux ne ressentira rien du tout. » _dit Pygmalia avec un peu d'étonnement._

« Non … Il prépare autre chose … Il manigance quelque chose. » _répondit Gélator._

_Disparu … Disparu de leurs vues … Il venait de disparaître comme ça ? Pygmalia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se les frottant pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Elle devait se méfier … Ses pokémons commencèrent à l'entourer, puis ceux de Gélator. Ils formaient une barrière infranchissable, que cela soit dans les airs, au sol ou sous terre. Le jeune homme dit avec calme :_

« Il ne te touchera pas … Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Pygmalia. »

_Ce n'était pas de ça dont elle était inquiète ! C'était du fait qu'il n'avait aucune protection LUI ! Elle se débattit, repoussant ses pokémons pour arriver juste à côté de Gélator. Il était hors … de question de le laisser … seul._

« IDIOTE ! Les Voltalis sont parmi les pokémons les plus rapides existants ! Il risque de … »

_De ? De quoi ? Le jeune homme se jeta subitement sur elle, la plaquant au sol alors qu'elle eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre se déplacer à toute vitesse devant elle. Le Voltali était passé par là, traçant une longue entaille bien profonde dans le dos du jeune homme. Pourtant, le PPP ne s'arrêta pas là, lui arrachant des lambeaux de peau voir des morceaux entiers. Les pokémons s'étaient déjà jeté sur lui pour l'arrêter mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était déjà loin, très loin. Baignée dans le sang issu de Gélator, l'adolescente passa une main sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui souriait doucement, l'hémoglobine sortant de ses lèvres avant de s'écrouler à côté d'elle. Ah … Ah … Il venait de la protéger … Il avait réussi … à éviter … qu'elle ne soit blessée … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commette toujours des bêtises ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … elle n'était qu'une gamine … incapable de se contrôler ?_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Enragée

**Dernière partie : Liés par l'âme**

**Chapitre 37 : Enragée**

_Un cauchemar … Elle ne supportait pas les cauchemars … Elle ne les supportait plus … Seule … Elle était seule … Où était Héméra pour la sortir de cet endroit ? Pour la réconforter et lui dire que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar … Qu'un vilain cauchemar qui allait aussitôt disparaître. Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle … Elle rêvait tout simplement… Elle ne faisait que rêver … Gélator … Gélator … Ça commençait à faire un nombre assez impressionnant de fois là … Beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle se redressa, son visage baigné par le sang du jeune homme et ses propres larmes._

« Assez … Je vais m'occuper de cet Evoli … Ensuite … Ensuite …. C'est moi qui te protégerais, Gélator. T'en fais pas … On sera tranquilles. » _murmura t-elle avec lenteur._

_Oui … C'était ça … Ce fichu Voltali … Elle allait le stopper avant qu'il ne recommence à agir ! OUI ! C'était ça ! Elle pointa sa main vers lui, ordonnant à ses pokémons mais aussi à ceux de Gélator encore en vie :_

« EMPÊCHEZ-LE DE BOUGER ! Créez toutes les vagues, toiles, murs de n'importe quel élément vous pouvez ! Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! On va lui bloquer la sortie avant qu'il ne recommence … qu'il ne continue avec ses crimes ! »

_Tous … Tous acceptaient … même les pokémons de Gélator allaient lui obéir. Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir à ce dernier … mais là, ils étaient d'accord pour l'écouter … Ah … Ah … Malgan avait levé sa gueule en l'air, crachant de nombreuses boules de toile en direction des cieux alors que le Galopa et le Démolosse créaient des murs de flamme de cinq mètres de hauteur environ. Ce n'était pas suffisant … pas suffisant du tout … Néanmoins, même son Barbicha et le Bastiodon de Gélator mettaient la main à la pâte, créant des coulées de terre en direction du Voltali. Celui-ci …. Ah … Elle n'allait pas le louper !_

_Elle n'allait pas le louper le moins du monde ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Gélator ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas comme elle ne pardonnerait à personne d'autre ! Faire … Faire souffrir Gélator … Ce garçon si gentil … depuis le début … Depuis des années … A chaque fois qu'elle voulait le provoquer en duel, il avait toujours tout refusé pour éviter qu'elle ne soit triste, qu'elle ne se démoralise dans ses projets … Ah … Ah … Elle ne voulait pas perdre … Elle ne voulait pas absolument perdre Gélator !_

_Le Voltali tenta de réagir mais elle ordonna à son Tropius de battre des ailes plus que fortement. Le vent balaya tout sur son passage, poussant les autres pokémons dans leurs dos. Leurs vitesses accélèrent, chacun faisant jeu égal avec le Voltali qui n'avait maintenant plus les moyens de jouer sur son point fort pour prendre l'ascendant. Elle s'était mise à rigoler, mais non plus avec candeur. Elle passa une main sur son visage, retirant une partie du sang de Gélator avant de reprendre nerveusement :_

« Il ne doit plus rien rester de ce parasite ! De ce monstre ! Débarrassez-vous en maintenant ! Il ne doit plus rien rester de lui ! Détruisez-le ! »

_Ses propres pokémons étaient surpris de sa réaction, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se comporte comme ça. Ceux de Gélator ne perdirent pas de temps, se lançant sur le Voltali pour l'entourer et l'attaquer. Le PPP poussa un petit rugissement de colère avant que sa voix ne se torde, un monstrueux cri sortant de sa gueule. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ? Qu'importe ! Elle lui demandait simplement de mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça !_

_Maintenant, ses propres pokémons lui obéissaient, une déferlante d'attaques de différents types venant s'abattre sur le Voltali dont le corps continuait de se modifier pour tenter de résister à chaque élément. Sauf que cette fois-ci … Chaque pokémon évitait d'utiliser les flammes, la végétation ou autre … Non … C'était simplement la force brute qui était utilisée contre lui, pour le combattre !_

« Je veux le voir mort ! En fait non, je ne veux plus le voir ! Il doit disparaître complètement ! Il ne doit plus rien rester de lui ! Faites-le disparaître ! »

_Elle s'exaltait, serrant les dents et les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles la fassent saigner. Elle n'allait pas le laisser vivre … car Gélator … Si Gélator était dans cet état … C'était de sa faute ! De sa faute ! De la faute de ce monstre ! Le parasite X n'aurait jamais dû revoir le jour ! Il n'aurait jamais dû être libéré ! Tout à cause de cette fédération galactique complètement pourrie ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça … Ces personnes ne pensaient qu'au profit sans le danger que cela puisse apporter !_

« Le Microcosme Pokémon aurait dû être un endroit merveilleux ! C'est par la faute de cet imbécile d'Aranos qu'il est devenu comme ça ! »

_Elle en avait assez, elle craquait, elle craquait complètement ! Elle se retrouvait seule dans cet endroit … face à cette créature … Elle était avec des pokémons mais ça ne changeait rien … dans l'idée même … Elle était la seule humaine, on venait de lui retirer la personne qui avait été son but depuis des années ! Voir plus que ça ! Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais … Elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer et c'est trop tard ! Trop tard maintenant … C'ETAIT TROP TARD ! Elle poussa un râle de colère, reprenant :_

« QU'IL DISPARAISSE ! C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! Il ne doit plus vivre ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! CE FOUTU PARASITE ! »

_Ce monstrueux parasite ! Elle voulait le voir disparaître ! Ah … Ah … Les attaques commençaient à faire de l'effet. Elle le voyait … Elle le sentait … Elle sentait que ça faisait de l'effet sur le PPP ! Il allait fondre … Fondre comme neige au soleil ! Ce n'était qu'une expression mais la chair brûlée se faisait sentir ! Elle avait un sourire hagard, ricanant tandis qu'elle sanglotait en même temps. Elle devait être horrible à voir ! Mais elle s'en fichait de la tête qu'elle avait ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Ah … Ah … Gélator … Ah … C'est fini … Il ne bouge plus. »

_Il ne bougeait plus. Elle avait réussi … Elle avait réussi avec les dix pokémons qui l'accompagnaient. Elle avait réussi … Le Mentali, qui était la dernière forme du PPP … ne bougeait plus. Elle … Elle était soulagée … C'était terminé … Snif … Ah … Bon … Elle devait quand même vérifier qu'il était définitivement mort. Elle n'était plus stupide … Son imbécilité avait causé la mort du jeune homme … Ah … Ah … Alors, elle allait vérifier qu'il n'était plus rien … que ce PPP était mort à jamais. Ah … Oui … Oui … Oui … C'était important ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement, des pieux de glace foncèrent vers elle, aussi pointus que des lances. Le Bastiodon se plaça devant elle au dernier moment, les pieux s'enfonçant dans son crâne, le traversant dans sa majorité sans pour atteindre leur objectif. Sauvée … Encore …_

« Mais c'est un monstre hein ? C'est un vrai monstre … » _balbutia-t-elle nerveusement._

_Impossible … C'était impossible … Il n'était pas mort ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce monstre se relevait aussitôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Bastiodon était mort ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Ca ne suffisait pas ? Ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Qu'elle ne se contrôle plus émotionnellement ?_

« Ah … Si … Maman et Papa étaient là … Il n'aurait rien fait … Il n'aurait même pas pu bouger … Il serait déjà mort … Mais ils ne sont pas là … Ils ne seront jamais là ! »

_Elle devait se débrouiller seule alors. Une déchirure fit son apparition au niveau du cou du Voltali, une bosse apparaissant d'un côté … avant de faire de même de l'autre côté. Enfin, son corps s'était mis à gonfler et à enfler, prenant deux fois plus de volume qu'auparavant. Finalement, la fourrure sur son corps variait du jaune au bleu, passant par le rouge._

« Il est … Il est en train de muter, n'est-ce pas, Gélator ? »

_Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler … car se parler toute seule … Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ah … Ah … Elle devait se calmer mais là … Ca devenait de moins en moins possible. Les minutes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres sans même qu'elle ne puisse saisir tout ce qui se passait. Ah … Ah … C'était quoi ce monstre … C'était quoi ça ? Elle en avait assez ! Elle voulait juste … en terminer, c'était … tout._

« Noxis … Tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne nouvelle. »

« Nous serons arrivés dans moins d'une heure. Par contre, je tiens à te signaler que le carburant utilisé ne nous permettra de nous rendre seulement sur une planète voisine. Avec ce que je viens de consommer pour aller à cette vitesse, il ne restera plus grand-chose. » _répondit l'ordinateur de bord, la femme aux cheveux blonds répliquant._

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, c'est bien compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pfiou … Tu deviendrais presque insociable à cause de tous ces évènements. » _termina de dire l'intelligence artificielle._

« Tu devrais quand même te calmer, Samus. »_ murmura son mari._

« Tu crois que je vais me dire que tout va bien ? Contrairement à toi, je me préoccupe de ma fille. Alors que tu vois ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« … … … Théodore, je crois que ta femme est jalouse. » _dit la Gardevoir aux cheveux argentés, l'homme étant couché sur ses genoux même si ils étaient sur le sol._

_Il fallait dire que depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix, Orion profitait plus que nécessaire de la Gardevoir. Il ronronnait longuement contre ses jambes, énervant légèrement sa femme. Enfin … Celle-ci se désintéressa d'eux, recommençant à regarder l'horizon lointain. La planète … où se trouvait sa fille était proche. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Innombrables renforts

**Chapitre 38 : Innombrables renforts**

_Ne pas perdre la tête … Ne pas regarder les trois devant elle … mais … mais … Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Elle avait perdu un pokémon de Gélator tandis que l'Evoli avait grandi et poussé deux autres têtes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé faire ? Si Gélator était là … Si Gélator … NON ! Gélator n'était plus là ! _

« Continuez toutes vos attaques ! Evitez celles qui se composent d'eau, de feu ou alors d'électricité ! Comme ça, il ne pourra pas se protéger contre elles ! »

_Oui ! C'était comme ça qu'elle allait régler cette histoire ! Elle devait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire de telles choses ! OUI ! OUI ! C'était ça ! Ah … Ah … Elle était atteinte d'une certaine frénésie, grimpant sur son Tropius pour s'envoler. Celui-ci continuait de battre des ailes pour créer de nouvelles bourrasques, permettant aux pokémons d'accélérer leurs vitesses. Maintenant qu'il était plus gros, ce PPP ne pouvait plus se déplacer aussi rapidement qu'auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était quand même une dresseuse reconnue dans l'univers ! Enfin … Un peu reconnue quoi !_

« Alors … Alors … Je devrais être capable de surmonté tout cela … Oui … Oui … » _bafouilla t-elle alors que des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Non … Non … Quelle … Quelle idiote … Quelle idiote ! Si il était … une partie Voltali … il pouvait utiliser l'électricité … donc la foudre … AH ! QUELLE IDIOTE ! QUELLE IDIOTE ! _« TROPIUS ! On descend aussitôt ! VITE VITE ! » _cria t-elle avant que le pokémon ne se retourne sur lui-même, poussant un hurlement alors … qu'elle tombait en direction du vide._

_Juste à temps avant de voir un éclair s'abattre sur le Tropius … Non … Il n'y avait pas que ça … Un souffle de feu brûla en intégralité le pokémon tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Que … Que … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Non … Non … Son Tropius était mort ? Mais mais mais … En un coup ? C'était juste une … _

« Grotadmorv … » _annonça la créature de Gélator qui l'avait réceptionnée sans aucunes difficultés grâce à son corps bien spécial. Elle le remercia, un peu tremblante. Encore un mort … Encore un mort … ENCORE UN ! ENCORE UN !_

_Elle devait arrêter ! Elle devait agir ! Maintenant ! Mais comment faire ? Le Demolosse poussa un puissant aboiement, tout son corps flamboyant. Une attaque de feu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ca ne servait à rien ! AH ! Il s'était jeté sur le PPP, celui-ci, crachant de l'eau en sa direction à forte pression. Pourtant, le Demolosse n'arrêtait pas sa course, de la buée se formant au contact de son corps calciné par ses propres flammes qui recevait l'eau. Ah … Ah …_

« Grotadmorv … Grotadmorv … » _reprit le pokémon imposant à côté d'elle, la déposant correctement sur le sol alors qu'il semblait lui-même résigné. Qu'est-ce que ça … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire … Elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle était trop stupide ou quoi ? On la prenait pour une imbécile ? C'est ça ? C'ETAIT CA ? Comme ça … Qu'on … _

_Le Démolosse était arrivée à la hauteur de l'Evoli à trois têtes, celles-ci le regardant rageusement. Il planta ses crocs dans sa peau variant de trois couleurs avant qu'un halo de feu ne l'entoure ainsi que le PPP, leurs deux corps semblant se dissoudre les flammes. Qu'est-ce que … Il venait de … surchauffer son corps en dépassant le point de non-retour._

« C'est quoi … C'est quoi cette stupidité … Ah … Ah … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il … »

« Li … LI ! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » _hurla le monstre dans l'halo de feu, celui-ci se transformant en buée avant de s'évaporer tout autour de la créature._

_Pas morte … Elle n'était toujours pas morte … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Maintenant, le PPP avait encore grossi, faisant trois fois sa taille originelle … Et maintenant, deux autres venaient de pousser … Celle d'un Mental et d'un Noctali. Elle rêvait … Elle rêvait … Ses pokémons étaient frigorifiés … comme elle … Elle n'avait pas prévu une telle chose. ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN PREVU DE TOUT CA ! _

« Je rêve … Non … C'est un cauchemar … C'est un cauchemar ! »

_Mais … Elle pourrait s'enfuir ! Elle pourrait courir en grimpant sur son Galopa ! Mais ça voudrait dire abandonner Gélator ? Une seconde fois ? NON ET NON ! NON NON NON ET NON ! ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS ! PAS CETTE FOIS ! Il en était hors de question ! Bien qu'elle tremble de tout son corps, qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se tenait droite :_

« Il ne m'a … Il ne m'a pas abandonnée ! Je ne ferai pas une seconde fois cette erreur ! »

« GROTADMORVVVVV ! » _hurla à l'unisson le pokémon de Gélator, celui-ci s'étant jeté sur le PPP. La créature tenta de le frapper de plusieurs attaques élémentaires, la « boue » qui composait le Grotadmorv se retrouvant projetée un peu partout. Néanmoins, le monstre avait levé la globalité de son corps pour engloutir complètement le PPP._

« Assez … Arrête Grotadmorv … Arrête ! C'est bon ! ARRÊTE J'AI DIT ! »

_Elle criait de toutes ses forces alors que le corps du pokémon s'était mis à gonfler, des flammes, des trombes d'eau, des éclairs … Son corps était même soulevé par des pouvoirs psychiques issus de la tête de Mentali du PPP. Pourtant, il retombait sur le pokémon parasité, tout son corps s'illuminant fortement.  
_

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me protègent … Pourquoi ? »

_C'était une question absurde … complètement absurde … C'était les pokémons de Gélator … C'était alors normal … qu'ils la protègent … C'était leur rôle. Ah … Ah … Non … Elle savait ce que le Grotadmorv prévoyait de faire. Elle … Elle … ne pouvait que regarder l'explosion qui se produisit subitement devant ses yeux, à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Une déflagration qui la projeta en arrière, elle, ainsi que tous ses pokémons. Seul le Galopa de Gélator était resté debout, droit et fier. Il baissa la tête comme pour rendre hommage à ses camarades disparus au combat tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses deux jambes avant de s'écrouler._

_Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus … Plus du tout … Le Galopa s'approcha d'elle, la soulevant grâce à son museau avant de la regarder longuement. Il n'allait pas commettre de bêtise … hein ? Lui aussi ? Lui … aussi allait faire une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … ? Elle demandait à ses pokémons :_

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

_Les quatre pokémons lui répondirent que oui, ils n'étaient plus que cinq … Six … Si on comptait le Galopa mais elle savait qu'il fallait arrêter d'y croire. Elle ne vit pas les lianes qui sortirent du sol, se dirigeant vers elle. Recouvertes d'épines, elles étaient prêtes à l'enserrer pour l'étriper ensuite. Pourtant, des flammes brulèrent aussitôt les lianes alors qu'elle pouvait constater toute l'horreur qui se trouvait devant elle._

_Le Galopa de Gélator se tenait face à une créature qui devait bien faire trois mètres de hauteur, sept têtes étant visible … Ce n'était même pas une chimère … Les chimères n'existaient pas … Non, c'était plutôt une hydre constituées des formes évoluées d'Evoli … Celle de Givrali et de Phyllali avaient rejoint les cinq autres. La peau de la créature était devenue complètement blanche alors que son corps était boursouflé de partout, comme si, même pour le parasite X, garder le contrôle d'un tel génome était presque impossible._

_Sans même attendre plus longtemps, le dernier pokémon de Gélator s'élança vers le PPP, des flammes dansant autour de lui. Pourtant, il fut stoppé aussi sec, ses quatre sabots se retrouvant gelés avant de se briser. L'équidé ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, envoyant les flammes vers le PPP, celui-ci les éteignant d'un simple jet d'eau. Comme pour lui prouver sa supériorité, l'hydre evolesque créa une immense pieu de glace qui vint se loger dans le corps du Galopa, celui-ci continuant néanmoins de ramper sur le sol._

_Aider … Elle devait l'aider … mais c'était trop tard … Le Galopa essaya une ultime attaque, la déflagration de flammes venant atteindre le PPP sans pour autant le blesser. Le monstre s'approcha du Galopa, lui écrasant tout simplement la tête d'une patte avant d'ouvrir la gueule en direction de l'adolescente. Même sa dentition … était juste horrible et déformée de partout. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien de l'intérieur. Devant l'adolescente, ses quatre pokémons, mortifiés par la peur, se tenaient là, prêts à combattre bien qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Si même les pokémons de Gélator … n'en étaient pas capable …_

« Tout est fini alors … Ah … Vraiment … »

_Mais pourtant, elle allait continuer de combattre. Il lui restait qui ? Son Ursaring, son Migalos, son Scorplane et son Barbicha. Bon … Même si la mort l'attendait, elle allait …_

« LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » _hurla soudainement le PPP, une dizaine de corps ailés venant le percuter sur le côté, le renvoyant au loin._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

_Elle avait ouvert en grand ses yeux, étonnée par les nombreux pokémons dragons et vols qui venaient de frapper l'hydre evolesque, celle-ci se redressant, grognant de rage. Des cris … Elle était parcourue par des cris alors qu'elle voyait des dizaines de pokémons qui commençaient à entourer le PPP mais elle aussi. Ils venaient d'où ? AH ! Mais elle les reconnaissait ! C'était les pokémons … qui combattaient le parasite …_

« Vous avez terminé … de le combattre ? Vous … Vous êtes venus ? »

_Ils étaient venus pour l'aider ? Pour tuer … Le PPP … Avec toute cette armée, les rôles venaient de s'inverser. Le PPP allait finalement disparaître. Elle en était sûre et certain ! Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et candide, ça allait … être fini … Tout allait se terminer._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Le retour du héros

**Chapitre 39 : Le retour du héros**

_Elle en était capable … Elle le savait … Maintenant … Elle pouvait y arriver … Grâce à eux … Il était possible de détruire le parasite X … Ce PPP … Il était possible d'en terminer avec lui … Oui … Oui … Ah … Ah … De plus, cela se voyait … L'hydre evolesque avait du mal à garder le contrôle de son corps. Elle eut un petit sourire, maintenant, elle ne voulait plus y croire … Tant qu'il ne serait pas terminé, elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était par principe car elle avait subi trop d'illusions depuis le début._

« Je vous fais tous confiance … Vous pouvez réussir à le battre. Je le sais. » _dit-elle tout simplement aux nombreux pokémons autour d'elle._

_Bien qu'ils ne lui obéissent pas, tous avaient parfaitement compris son message. Il fallait détruire ce monstre avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard. Elle demanda à ses pokémons de participer à la bataille mais de faire attention à eux aussi. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre un de plus … Non … Elle ne voulait absolument pas les perdre … C'était tout simplement … Rien que l'idée même … Elle ne voulait pas y penser._

_Des éclairs, des flammes, de l'eau, des pieux de glace, des corps, tout volait un peu partout autour du PPP bien que celui-ci subissait de nombreuses attaques. Tous et toutes étaient en train de combattre … et la déferlante de puissance était tout simplement effrayante en soi … Ils abusaient et abusaient de cette force … Mais au moins, le PPP semblait se dissoudre ou presque … Oui, sa fourrure blanche laissait place à des bulles visqueuses qui elles-mêmes laissaient place à une peau nue quand elles éclataient._

« Gélator … Regarde ça … Ils sont en train de détruire le PPP. » _murmura t-elle avec douceur, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Un ciel qui était constellé par les nombreuses attaques des pokémons. Ah … Oui … Elle repositionna son visage en face d'elle._

_Le PPP … Celui-ci était en train d'agoniser devant ses yeux. Il était faible … très faible même … Elle le sentait … Elle le voyait même … Il traînait la patte, poussant simplement de nombreux hurlements alors que les sept têtes des différentes évolutions d'Evoli se distordaient dans tous les sens. Hey … C'était bientôt fini._

« Terminez-en … Il faut que même le parasite X ne puisse plus exister. Ne détruisez pas que son corps … mais toute son existence. »

_Et pour cela, il fallait libérer le parasite X de la chair. Voilà qu'une dernière déferlante d'énergie issue des différents pokémons sur place vint le frapper une ultime fois. Le sol s'était mis à trembler sur l'effet produit par les attaques issues de chaque créature, l'adolescente mettant une main devant son visage pour ne pas être aveuglée par la poussière soulevée. Ce n'était pas si … important que ça … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Terminé … Encore terminé … Je me répète ce mot sans cesse. Ah … Vraiment … Tiens qu'est-ce que … c'est que ça ? »

_Elle voyait un point lumineux dans le ciel. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Un vaisseau … Un vaisseau se dirigeait vers le Microcosme pokémon ? C'était vrai ? Alors … Elle était sauvée ? Elle était finalement sauvée ! Elle allait être libérée de cet endroit sur lequel elle ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds ! SUPER !_

_Vraiment … Est-ce que c'était la fédération galactique ? Des scientifiques ? Des mercenaires ? Elle ne savait pas … car bon, elle n'avait pas une vue capable d'observer aussi précisément mais qu'importe. Qu'importe la personne qui venait la sauver … C'était tout ce qui … Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que les pokémons criaient ?_

_Qu'est-ce que … Ses yeux se positionnèrent sur la masse informe du PPP. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, non … la peau semblait se liquéfiait … présentant simplement les ossements d'un Evoli … alors qu'une gelée de couleur dorée était en train de flotter dans les airs. Le parasite X ? Il n'était pas mort ? Pas mort ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir ainsi que les pokémons, la gelée se déplaça à toute vitesse vers elle._

« Assez … C'est suffisant. Tu as perdu … »

_Une main s'interposa entre le parasite X et Pygmalia, la gelée se retrouvant violemment écrasée par le poing. Elle tourna son visage vers Gélator, le jeune homme étant devant elle … Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait … là … Il n'était pas … mort ? Non … Elle n'avait jamais eu la confirmation de sa mort … Même avec des lambeaux de peau en moins, on pouvait vivre mais … Il avait été tellement touché que … Son esprit y avait cru._

« Gélator ? Tu es donc vivant ? J'en étais sûre … Tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. »

« J'aurai aimé ne pas l'utiliser … Mais ma promesse était plus forte que tout. »

« Ta promesse, bien sûr, Gélator. » _reprit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_La gelée, bien que nullement solide, ne semblait pas pouvoir s'échapper du poing du jeune homme, celui-ci le serrant avec de plus en plus de force avant de tout simplement la jeter au sol. Le parasité, à moitié liquide, moitié solide commença à s'évaporer en une sorte de fumée blanche avant de ne plus exister._

« Voilà … Maintenant, je ne ressens plus une once de parasite X dans tout le microcosme pokémon. C'est donc définitivement clos, Pygmalia. »

« Comment … Ah … Et puis zut ! Rien à faire ! » _dit-elle avant de venir l'enlacer en rigolant. Elle n'avait pas à poser de questions, ce n'était pas le plus important._

« Calme toi … Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exalter de la sorte, Pygmalia. Maintenant, tu es en sécurité, d'accord ? Il n'y a plus de parasite X … Plus du tout. Tu es protégée … »

« Bien entendu … Même dans les pires moments, tu étais là. Au final, je n'avais pas à m'en faire réellement hein ? » _dit-elle une nouvelle fois avec amusement. _« Je suis par contre … désolée pour tes pokémons … Ils ont continué à me protéger quand tu étais inconscient. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cela … Ils ont accompli leur mission … C'était le plus important à leurs yeux … et aux miens. Il semblerait qu'un vaisseau arrive vers nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas ! Nous sommes sauvés, Gélator ! Viens ! On va les attendre ensembles ! » _dit-elle avant de quitter ses bras, prenant sa main pour le tirer avec elle. Elle remercia chaleureusement les pokémons tout autour d'elle, rappelant les siens._

_Comme il n'y avait plus aucun danger, tous étaient repartis dans le domaine qui leur correspondait. Elle … Elle ne lâchait plus la main du jeune homme, trop heureuse de savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Au final, elle n'était plus seule ! Ils étaient sauvés tous les deux ! Tous les deux étaient sauvés ! Maintenant que le parasite X n'était plus, ils allaient pouvoir rester ensembles ! Puisque c'était un scientifique, il allait pouvoir tout lui expliquer et ils allaient travailler ensembles et puis …  
_

« Hum … Ce vaisseau … Il a une allure familière. » _murmura soudainement le jeune homme alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand sa bouche, aucun son n'en sortant. _

_Le vaisseau … Le vaisseau qui venait les sauver ! C'était … C'était … Elle … Elle avait du mal à le croire mais c'était bien … C'ETAIT LE VAISSEAU DE SES PARENTS !_

« Gélator ! C'est ma mère et mon père ! Ils sont venus ! Ils sont venus nous sauver ! »

« Ton père … et ta mère … Samus ? C'est donc Samus. … » _dit-il d'une voix lente et neutre alors qu'elle éclatait maintenant de rire. Oui ! C'était eux ! Elle allait le présenter à ses parents ! Bon, ça faisait un peu pompeux, tout ça, mais qu'importe ! Et puis, avec ses habits tachés de sang comme ceux du jeune scientifique, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des exclamations de joie mais bref … Rien à faire !_

« Allez ! Sois un peu présen … Oh et puis zut ! On s'en fout ! »

_Le vaisseau n'eut même pas le temps de se poser au sol que déjà trois personnes apparurent devant eux. Comme si la scène avait été mise sur papier glacé, tous étaient immobiles. Enfin, ce fut l'adolescente qui fit les premier pas, assez lents puis commença à courir vers ses parents. Elle fut réceptionnée dans les bras de sa mère, celle-ci l'enlaçant longuement alors qu'Orion attendait son tour. Pygmalia vint se loger dans les bras de son père tandis que la Gardevoir observait Gélator, faisant un petit sourire de convenance, lui envoyant un message mental de remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait._

_Pourtant, son sourire disparut à la lecture des pensées du jeune homme. Une pensée sublimait toutes les autres : protéger sa fille. Protéger sa fille ? Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Pygmalia. Si il l'avait protégée, c'était bien parce qu'elle était la fille … de Samus Aran ? Mais qu'un jeune homme comme lui arrive à se fixer une telle pensée, cela lui rappelait quelques souvenirs du passé … avec Orion, de bons souvenirs. Enfin bref, Pygmalia vint dans ses bras, c'était son tour visiblement. Elle serra l'adolescente contre elle, lui caressant ses cheveux argentés comme les siens. Brave fille … Elle sentait le soulagement dans son cœur, elle était vraiment soulagée … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et bien … Qui est donc ce jeune homme ? » _demanda finalement Samus en regardant Gélator. Orion fit de même, s'il était là, c'est que Pygmalia ne le connaissait._

_Pygmalia se retira des bras de la Gardevoir, expliquant le jeune homme s'appelait Gélator et qu'elle le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps. Elle signala qu'il était l'un des responsables du Microcosme pokémon et qu'à cause d'un gros problème, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Elle voulut continuer mais le jeune homme l'arrêta, s'inclinant devant les quatre personnes._

« Cela faisait longtemps, au moins vingt ans, Samus Aran. » _murmura t-il lentement._


	40. Epilogue : En son souvenir

**Epilogue : En son souvenir**

« Qu'est … ce que tu racontes, Gélator ? Tu n'as même pas vingt ans. » _murmura Pygmalia, un peu confuse alors que Samus, Orion et Héméra restaient complètement stoïques._

« Hum… Il est vrai. Tu ne te trompes pas, Pygmalia. J'ai finalement terminé ce que j'avais prévu depuis le départ. Pygmalia … Je t'ai finalement protégée jusqu'à la fin, c'était le plus important à mes yeux … et aussi aux yeux de cette personne. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles … Tu fais un peu peur, Gélator » _murmura l'adolescente une nouvelle fois, tremblant un peu._

__« Théodore, Samus. Ce … Gélator n'est pas normal. Je décèle dans son corps … » _commença à dire Héméra par télépathie aux deux adultes avant que Samus ne pointe son canon vers le jeune homme en blouse de scientifique. Du moins, ce qui en restait en vue de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait … avec ses vêtements déchirés de partout._

« Ah … Visiblement, je ne peux pas tromper ton armure, Samus Aran … Ou alors, est-ce à cause de cette Gardevoir. Même les pokémons psychiques du Microcosme Pokémon n'avaient rien remarqué, elle doit être très spéciale. »

« MAMAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gélator m'a sauvé la vie ! Arrête tes bêtises ! » _dit l'adolescente en posant ses deux mains sur le canon de sa mère._

« Tu ne l'as pas mise au courant … ? A quoi est-ce que cela te sert ? Tu pensais l'attaquer dans son dos ? Tu attendais que l'on arrive ? Visiblement, tu … »

« Tu te trompes lourdement, Samus Aran. Du moins, dans certains points. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas prévenu Pygmalia, cela tout d'abord pour gagner sa confiance. Mais en même temps … Avait-elle besoin d'être au courant ? Si elle avait appris la vérité, elle n'aurait jamais eu pleinement confiance en mes paroles, toujours à penser que je pourrais la tuer …sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Or, ce n'était pas mon but. » _reprit Gélator, semblant subitement exténué, comme si tous les maux de l'univers se posaient sur ses épaules._

« Quel était ton but alors ? Ne me force pas à me répéter, Gélator … » _reprit Samus, gardant malgré les dires de sa fille, son canon dirigé vers le jeune homme._

« La protéger … C'était même là l'unique but que j'avais. Pygmalia, sais-tu que le parasite X est une entité vraiment spéciale en son genre. Quand elle parasite un corps, elle est capable de s'accaparer son cerveau, sa mémoire, son cerveau … Mais même après la destruction du corps, si le parasite X survit, il garde dans son génome la possibilité d'utiliser les données de son ancien corps dans un nouveau. Oh … Mais aussi tout ce qui s'était passé dans cet ancien corps. Samus Aran …. Il y a vingt ans de cela, que s'est-il passé ? Je vais te donner un indice, cela te ravivera quelques souvenirs. »

_Qu'est-ce que … L'adolescente poussa un cri de surprise alors que la tête de Gélator se modifiait sur sa partie droite, laissant voir un demi-casque. Samus fit un pas en arrière, elle aussi étonnée avant d'hocher la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas possible ou alors …_

« Tu es … le parasite X de la station spatiale … Mais … »

« Non, je ne suis pas mort. » _reprit Gélator, lui coupant la parole alors que son visage redevenait comme auparavant, Pygmalia tentant de parler sans y arriver, trop choquée._ « Il faut dire que lorsque je m'en suis pris au metroïde Omega, une partie de moi est resté sur ses griffes. Donc bien que je me sois ancré en toi pour te redonner ta force d'antan, j'étais toujours présent. Et même après la destruction du metroïde Omega, j'ai survécu … et j'ai été emmené avec d'autres échantillons du parasite X à la fédération galactique. La suite n'est guère très intéressante à mon goût. »

_Orion se tourna vers sa femme, demandant quelques explications. C'est vrai qu'il connaissait un peu l'histoire du parasite X grâce aux dires de Samus mais quand même … Ainsi, elle avait été sauvée par le parasite X dans le passé ? Mais en même temps … Il avait été celui qui avait créé trop de problèmes. Pygmalia demanda avec inquiétude :_

« Gé … Gélator … Tu … Tu n'es pas … vraiment … »

« J'en suis désolé, Pygmalia. Sans vouloir t'effrayer, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que tu m'appelles Gélax … Car … »

« Le virus qui avait pris mon apparence s'appelait S.A-X : Samus Aran X. » _dit la femme dans son armure alors qu'Orion sifflotait :_

« Je ne savais pas que ma femme était de ce … »

_Ses paroles furent coupées par Héméra, celle-ci scellant ses lèvres de force grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il fit un petit geste de l a main pour dire qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, Gélator reprenant :_

« Gélator … Géla-X. Ce n'était pas forcément très recherché, je le sais bien … Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches trop à ce corps. Visiblement, au fil du temps, il semblerait que le contraire se soit produit. Non. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Samus et … Orion. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux, elle n'est pas en danger. »

« Gélator … Tu es atteint par le parasite X ? » _demanda finalement Pygmalia, le jeune homme posant son regard sur elle. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri, reprenant aussitôt :_ « Mais mais … Mais … Je veux une preuve ! Je veux une preuve que tu es le parasite X ! Ma mère et mon père peuvent faire apparaître leurs armures comme ça ! »

_Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas se convaincre de la vérité, Samus, Orion et Héméra la regardant avec tristesse. Il était dur … d'accepter certaines choses visiblement. Gélator l'observa longuement, hochant la tête positivement alors qu'une partie de son visage se modifiait. Maintenant, c'était un œil globuleux rouge deux fois plus gros que celui d'un humain qui la regardait. Il y avait aussi la peau verte … et le tout semblait assez gonflé … Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, effrayée alors que Gélator annonçait :_

« Tu le vois parfaitement … Je suis un monstre. »

_Ce n'était pas … possible. Elle … Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant, après cette vision, elle commença à s'approcher de lui, avec des tremblements dans le corps. Elle avait peur … très peur … Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé … avec le parasite X._

« Tu … ne m'attaqueras pas … Tu ne l'as … jamais fait. » _dit-elle à voix haute, voulant plus se rassurer que poser la question à Gélator._

_Avec lenteur, elle posa une main sur le visage de Gélator, la reculant aussitôt, dégoûtée par le toucher. Puis finalement, elle commença à le caresser. C'était bizarre … vraiment bizarre comme sensation mais … mais …_

« C'est juste Gélator … et personne d'autre. C'est tout … Tu m'as sauvée tellement de fois … que … que … Qu'importe ton apparence … »

_Qu'importe ce qu'il avait comme forme … C'était lui et pas un autre qui l'avait sauvée tellement de fois. Ah … Ah ! La main de Gélator se posa sur son bras, la forçant à retirer sa main posée sur son visage. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance._

« Samus Aran … Je vais vous demander de me suivre … pour mettre un terme au parasite X. Mais je ne veux pas que cela se passe devant Pygmalia. » _dit-il après quelques secondes._

« NON ! MAMAN ! N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit ! » _cria aussitôt l'adolescente, son père venant l'arrêter aussitôt en la gardant contre lui. Elle s'était mise à gesticuler, tentant de se mouvoir mais Héméra venait aider l'homme, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour chercher à la calmer … Sans pour autant l'endormir bien qu'elle le pouvait si elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Elle voulait éviter une telle chose._

« Pygmalia n'est pas capable de raisonner correctement … Il faut dire que ces vingt jours ont été très éprouvants pour elle. Elle a failli mourir de nombreuses fois. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Gélator ! ARRÊTE ! »

« Je ne suis pas Gélator, je suis Gélax. Gélator est mort depuis longtemps … Lors de l'explosion pour être plus précis. »

_Il avait dit cela sèchement, mettant un terme aux paroles de Pygmalia. Celle-ci était tétanisée par ses propos, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Il … Il y avait des … Il y avait d'autres façons de le dire !_

« Vous savez … J'ai eu de la chance et Pygmalia aussi en un sens. Lorsque je pu sortir du bâtiment après l'explosion, je me suis enfoui dans le premier cadavre que j'ai trouvé. Ce fut ainsi que j'ai parasité le corps de Gélator. Mais en même temps, malgré le fait que je possédais son corps, je devais bien entendu me nourrir. Il a fallu qu'une seule personne survive. Une personne je ne pensais pas revoir l'existence dans son génome. Je veux bien entendu parler de Pygmalia, qui contient les gènes de Samus. A partir de là, trop surpris, j'ai préféré m'enfuir. Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à lire dans les souvenirs du corps que j'avais récupéré. Pygmalia, savais-tu que Gélator était très attiré par toi ? Que malgré le fait que tu aies trois ans de moins que lui, il est tombé tout de suite sous ton charme dès la première fois. Si tu avais vu sa chambre, tu aurais été très surprise à ce sujet. Il a collectionné la majorité des articles te concernant. Si tu devais avoir un admirateur et un fan, ça serait bien lui. Ainsi, dans le fond, tu as eu de la chance, j'ai eu de la chance … Car je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un corps et un parasite X avaient la même volonté et les mêmes idées fixes à ce sujet. Je devais protéger la chair de Samus Aran, il voulait que tu sois à tout prix en sécurité. C'est ainsi que je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à garder ce corps sous cette forme constante malgré les quelques blessures et les temps qui s'écoulaient. Bien entendu, par mesure de précaution, tous les pokémons de Gélator furent aussi atteint par moi … Mais eux aussi … C'est fort … Une relation vraiment forte … existait entre lui et ses pokémons. Sans lutter, ils ont décidé de m'obéir bien que je ne faisais que posséder le corps de leur dresseur. Oui … Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber … pour me permettre de sauver la descendante de Samus Aran. Ah ! »

_Il avait posé une main sur son visage, une larme s'écoulant de l'œil humain. Puis quelques secondes après, ce fut du côté monstrueux. Dans un soupir, Gélator leva le visage vers le ciel, reprenant la parole avec lenteur :_

« Nous sommes soulagés … vraiment soulagés … Samus Aran … Non … Samus Astrum, j'ai été heureux de pouvoir sauver votre fille. Pygmalia, Gélator … Je pense que tu dois le savoir car d'après ses souvenirs, il ne te l'a jamais dit mais … »

« ASSEZ ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! JE ME FOUS ROYALEMENT DE LUI ! Il n'avait pas qu'à mourir ! S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le prononce lui-même ! »

« … … … Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de parler plus. Au final, certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites pour être comprises. Samus Astrum, est-ce que nous pouvons conclure cette histoire ? Si les metroïdes ont disparu depuis vingt ans, il est temps que le parasite X fasse de même de son côté. »

_La femme dans son armure hocha simplement la tête, le jeune homme l'invitant à le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, jusqu'au point où ils ne purent plus être vus. Pygmalia sanglotait dans les bras de son père, ne voulant pas trop y croire. Puis un sifflement se fit entendre … comme le son d'une décharge d'énergie qui traversait un corps. Une lueur s'échappa vers le ciel, Héméra ouvrant en grand ses deux yeux dorés, annonçant à Orion par télépathie qu'il fallait emmener Pygmalia à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il valait mieux éviter … qu'elle voit tout ceci. Samus prendrait le vaisseau de la fédération pour rentrer._

_Tout était terminé … Le vaisseau de Samus avait quitté le Microcosme Pokémon, laissant seule la chasseuse de primes avec le cadavre de Gélator, un trou au niveau du torse. Un liquide rouge en était sorti, gluant, avant de fondre comme neige au soleil. Tout était fini … A l'enterrement du jeune homme, de ses parents et des autres personnes mortes sur le Microcosme Pokémon, l'adolescente était restée calme et stoïque. Ce n'était plus une apparence … de voir la famille réunie et accompagnée de la Gardevoir._

_Elle était restée avec ses parents depuis cet incident … Et ses parents n'étaient pas partis en mission. Sans même qu'elle ne soit de la conversation, les deux adultes avaient longuement discuté entre eux … Et la seule chose qu'elle avait entendu était les bruits saugrenus émis pendant qu'ils s'unissaient. Oui … Visiblement, ils semblaient avoir tiré un trait sur cette affaire tout en évitant d'oublier à nouveau Pygmalia car ils étaient maintenant présents pour elle. Il y avait aussi Héméra … Mais … Gélator n'était plus._

_Après l'enterrement, elle demanda à ses parents de repartir pour la laisser seule devant la tombe du jeune homme. Le Microcosme Pokémon allait être arrêté … puisqu'aucune personne ne voulait reprendre le projet après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais … Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le travail de Gélator disparaître de la sorte. Elle murmura quelques paroles à la tombe du jeune homme, comme une promesse._

_Quelques années s'étaient écoulé … Cinq environ … Le temps était passé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Oh … Elle avait bien grandi … Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Maintenant, elle était vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche rapiécée de partout ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient ses yeux rouges. Âgée de vingt ans, la jeune femme tenait dans ses mains un bloc-notes, le lisant brièvement._

« Bon … Il va falloir alors que je m'occupe de cette partie visiblement. » _dit-elle à diverses autres personnes, la majorité munie de blouses blanches._

_Sans même attendre leur réponse, elle sortit une pokéball de sa poche, faisant apparaître un Arcanin avant de grimper dessus. Elle s'éloigna à toute allure sur la verte plaine. Il était temps pour elle d'aller encore travailler. De toute façon, elle ne faisait que cela … depuis plusieurs années. Ses parents avaient finalement décidé de raccrocher après l'incident du Microcosme Pokémon._

_Elle avait même eut la surprise d'avoir une petite sœur deux ans plus tard du nom de Galitée. Enfin, avec Héméra, sa famille s'occupait de la petite boutique de couture tout en s'occupant dans un second temps de l'astronomie. Au moins … Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre d'une chose … Ses parents ne lui poseraient plus de problèmes de ce côté. Oui … Ils avaient finalement compris le message. De toute façon, à quarante-cinq ans …_

_Quant au Microcosme Pokémon, elle ne pouvait remercier que sa tante Orié d'être intervenue en sa faveur pour la continuation du projet. Bien entendu, son autre tante Oria n'avait pas hésité à soulever la masse publique grâce à son rôle d'actrice, puisqu'à son âge, on ne peut plus être réellement mannequin. Enfin bon …_

_Elle … Elle n'avait jamais réellement tiré un trait sur cette histoire avec Gélator. La preuve … Elle avait abandonné son rôle de dresseuse pour reprendre le flambeau … Bien entendu, avec son absence d'expérience, son absence de connaissance dans le domaine, elle n'était pas très bien partie mais elle … avait pu compter sur le soutien de ses parents._

_Elle avait travaillé dur … très dur même pour qu'un jour, elle puisse déposer cette blouse blanche sur son corps. Et cette paire de lunettes dont elle n'avait nullement besoin à la base. C'était sa façon de se souvenir de lui. Et bien entendu … de continuer son œuvre. Le Microcosme Pokémon allait perdurer dorénavant grâce à elle… en souvenir de Gélator._


End file.
